The Serpent Under the Innocent Flower
by FandomCameo
Summary: YEAR 2, Harry Winchester struggles to keep his identity as Harry Potter a secret as horrible things start to happen at Hogwarts. With Dean, Cas and Sam busy trying to stop the Apocalypse that he started, how will Harry fare without his adopted family there to guide him? Can he trust in his friends to keep his secret, or will the Headmaster be able to sow distrust among them? Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: Cheap Façade. **

**A/N I am so excited for this sequel to play out. I've had ideas stirring in my head for this since the first chapter of Year 1!**

Dean kept Harry's hand tight in his own as they traversed the airport. They were running out of time before the Polyjuice ran out. Dean grinned down at Harry, brown eyes sparkling with mirth. Harry rolled his own brown eyes in return, trying to pick up the pace. Sam was grumbling behind them, not liking that he was a teenager with Bieber hair. The woman at the check-in smiled at the family as she checked their passports. Normally, Dean would have flirted with her to possibly get their bags checked for free, but he was still tangled about his feelings for Cas. He quickly thanked her, gaining a raised eyebrow from Sam. The Notice Me Not Charms worked just as Severus had promised, and the Polyjuice flasks were not detected by the airport scanners. Harry stared in amazement as he saw the large lounges in the airport. He gave a startled exclamation as Dean scooped him up, throwing the small boy over his shoulder, running towards their terminal.

"Dea-I mean Derek, shouldn't we stop to use the bathroom?" Sam stressed, pushing his annoying bangs out of the way. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him along as well. The rush of dodging and ducking around people was exhilarating and exactly what Dean needed in the moment. "Derek. Dean!" Sam tried to protest, but he was forced to jump over a child's suitcase when Dean pushed him away to avoid a large man wandering by. Their eyes met, and twin grins reached their faces. "I'll make it first!" he called taking off.

"Oh-ho-ho, no you won't." Dean called after him. "Ready Harry?" Harry mimed putting on a helmet.

"Let's do this." He responded in the deepest voice he could muster. Dean took off, Harry waving at the people they bumped into, his temporary chubby face having the mothers waving it off with a smile. Sam and Dean were neck in neck, bantering back and forth with each other, not watching where they were going. Harry pushed on Deans back and turned his head to see if they were almost there. "Dad, look out!" Sam and Dean both snapped their eyes to the front, but it was too late. They crashed in the trolley that was driving past with luggage. The three of them tipped into the bin. The driver stopped, glaring back at them. The Winchesters popped out with sheepish smiles.

"Flight F319 will be departing in 5 minutes." Came over the overhead. Dean pushed a dollar bill into the driver's shirt pocket before grabbing Harry's hand and rushing to the gate a few feet away. He showed their tickets, Sam nervously tugging on his coat. Dean turned to look at him as the woman worked on the scanner.

"What?" but he didn't need to ask, he could see. Sam's hair was starting to grow back to its normal length. He looked to Harry, seeing blue starting to invade his brown eyes. He pulled up Harry's hood, and motioned Sam to get a little closer to the door with him. The woman held out their tickets, still typing away at her screen.

"Looks like you are the last few we were waiting for." She stated as Dean took the tickets. Sam was frantically whispering to Harry as she finally turned to look at Dean. He gave her a winning smile and she screamed, the man before her now completely different than what she had seen a minute ago.

"Yup, gotta go." He pulled Sam and Harry through the door, barring it shut behind them. The woman reached for her radio, but all it was giving her was static. Dean watched several guards come to her aid through the small window. He gave them a wink and boarded the plane with his family. They rushed to the last few empty seats, pulling up their hoods and placing on their sunglasses. The pilot introduced himself and just a few moments later they were taking off. Harry clutched the armrests, the sensation in his stomach from takeoff feeling very different than when riding on a broom. "You okay, kid?" Dean asked, despite his own fear.

"Yeah, just a bit different is all." Dean ruffled the short black hair, settling in to his seat for the long ride. The armrests gave way under his tight grip. "You think Grandpa Bobby is there already?" he asked. Dean was grateful for the distraction. Bobby had left before the end of term so that he would not be connected to them. Adam and Danny had agreed to fill in the positions at Spinner's End, which Harry suspected Severus was secretly glad at.

"Oh yeah, he's probably going to have a whole load of cases for us when we land." Dean assured him, even though Bobby had not called like he had promised. Dean figured the man thought it too risky to do so. After all, Bobby was an experienced Hunter. He was the man always calling the shots, the Original. Harry nodded thoughtfully, leaning his head against the seat to look out the window. Dean looked at the head rest in front of him, eyes zeroed in with concentration as he tried to think of anything besides the fact that they were in a pressurized tin can soaring through the air.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean shivered as he once again returned to his normal appearance after taking Polyjuice right before landing. Harry did not awake from his slumber in the backseat, covered in Sam's jacket. Sam simply gave a sigh, stretching out in the car they had rented. The radio station went to commercial break and so Sam reached over, switching the channel. There was nothing but static for a few moments as he searched.

"…were seen boarding a plane with an unidentified child. Be advised that both Sam and Dean Winchester are still on the Most Wanted list and…" Sam rolled his eyes as he changed the station. "…the convent in Ilchester…come away to the water"

"Change it back one." Dean ordered. Sam gave him a questioning side glance but did as he was told.

"Saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown. There had been no further activity since the supposed explosion three days ago. Local police claim that they could find no source to account for the gaping hole in the convent floor, or the devastating noise it emitted upon cracking. At this time, they are suggesting a localized earthquake that perhaps tore apart water pipes resulting in the noise. If you have any information, please call…" Dean shut off the radio. Sam looked between his brother and the radio.

"Ilchester, is where the angels wanted to send me to stop Lilith." Dean explained to him. His grip tightened on the wheel when he thought of how they had broken Cas. He hoped his angel was waiting for him with Chuck, or at the very least with Bobby, guiding him not to call or text any of them yet.

"So, you think that Lucifer escaped in Ilchester?" Sam asked, bringing up the possibility. He had thought about it when he had been preparing for the end of term Feast. It just seemed odd to him that Lucifer would have access to Ravenclaw Caverns. "But Lilith died in the cavern." He said aloud, knowing his brother would piece together his thoughts.

"They never said where the last seal had to be busted open, just that it had to be." Dean retorted, having thought the same thing as his brother. "And from the sound of it no one is the wiser." Dean hit the steering wheel in frustration. He wanted to pray that Cas was still at Chuck's, but he didn't know who was left to pray to. He adjusted the mirror, so he could watch Harry in the backseat. For a long moment he simply watched the rise and fall of the boy's chest, grateful that he was alive. He was still curious about how the boy now had permanent blue eyes, as well as his skin being a tinge paler.

"It wasn't his fault." Sam said softly. They were going to have to do their best to make sure Harry didn't blame himself for what had happened. The young boy already had so much on his shoulders. He felt bad for the kid, knowing that he had hated the hunting life as a kid. Harry might be enamored with the idea at the moment, but as he grew, as he grew attached, he would see. He would see that it was no life for someone with a soul like him.

"I know that." Dean snapped. He glared at Sam, feeling offended that Sam would even consider he thought that about his son. "I'm just worried. That Golden Warrior was freaking powerful. We need to keep him away from the angels, other Hunters, and Lucifer." Dean gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He was failing Harry and he knew it. Not for the first time he thought about just taking them all away somewhere in the wizarding world and hiding until Harry was grown. He knew Severus would tell them where to go, but he didn't know if he quite accepted Severus in their family as much as the others did. It was Winchesters against the world.

"Dean, I want to say that I'm sorry for choosing Sev-" Sam started, as if he were reading his thoughts.

"It's fine." Dean interrupted. He didn't care for Sam's guilt. They were back together now, and while they might not have been in the Impala, they were finally home. Just the three of them, the way it was meant to be. Sam let his shoulders sag when he saw the contemplative mood that Dean had entered. He sighed, looking in the mirror to watch Harry. Eventually, he fell off to sleep, dreams filled with a tangle of thoughts. Dean let his eyes glance at his sleeping brother only once. He had a destination in mind. It was nearly noon and while his stomach was growling at him, he dared not stop. He was so close to Chuck's house. A few hours later he was shaking the other two awake. Harry blinked wearily, climbing out of the car to join Dean in the front lawn.

"Where are we?" he yawned. Dean was watching the house, looking for movement in the windows.

"Chuck's. He's a prophet and this is the last place I saw Cas. Hopefully he's here." He said shortly, moving towards the front door. The other two followed quickly, wary when Dean pulled his gun upon finding the front door unlocked. Sam pushed forward as well. There was blood splattered in a large circle near the kitchen, making Harry uneasy. Sam turned as he heard a war cry, getting hit in the head with a plunger.

"Ow!" he said, affronted. Dean stepped forward, clutching Chuck by the front of his robes. The gun immediately went under the Prophet's chin. He was not in the mood for round about answers, or pleading. He did not notice Harry backing away, memories dancing in his eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked. Chuck didn't need to ask who the man was looking for. He knew those who were Fated the moment he laid eyes on them. He began to gasp for words, not sure how to explain exactly what had happened. "Well?!"

"They blew him up." He managed to squeak out. Harry teared up, looking around at the blood. Flashes of Privet Drive overlapped the current scene and he gave a whine, covering his eyes with his hands. This broke Dean's focus and he looked over to see his son the verge of a panic attack. Dean motioned for Sam to take Harry out of the house. Sam obeyed, but only because he could not stand to see Harry distressed. Dean looked back to Chuck, green eyes dangerous.

"What do you mean, they blew him up?"

"The Archangel who came to try and get Cas to take him to Luna. Cas put up a good fight, sure but that's an archangel! In the end another angel came and told 'Raphael' I believe that was his name, that a new Archangel had been made, and Raphael got pissed and like, blam!" Dean blinked in surprise of the loud sound effect. "splattered Cas all over my house. I found a molar in my hair; did you know that? A molar!" Dean let go of Chuck, taking a step back in thought.

"Another Archangel was made?" Dean asked. "Isn't that some god level shit?" Chuck gave an uneasy shrug, trying to avoid Dean's eyes. Dean was correct, but Chuck had nothing to do with it, which is what made the feat even more amazing.

"I mean it could be, but I mean…maybe not?" Chuck tried to lead. He couldn't come right out and tell Dean what was happening, it would blow his cover.

"Why, what does it say?" Dean asked heading towards the computer. The screen was black, blood caking the entire thing. Chuck sighed, grabbing a chair from nearby and straddling it.

"Look, I know you saw it. I mean you were there." Chuck stressed, extending his arms to emphasize his point. "Harry's temperature reached seven hundred. His heartbeat was a constant thrum. I know you saw the golden eyes. But the wings, my goodness the wings!" Chuck exclaimed, remembering how difficult it had been to explain the beautiful vision he had seen. "Not to say that they will get all the more beautiful!"

"What the heck are you blabbering about?" Dean demanded. He had seen no wings on Harry, but he had felt the brushing of one.

"Harry reached Archangel status in that cavern, because he needed to. Luna needed an Archangel to save her, and so Harry became one. Crazy what wish magic does. I have no idea if this is permanent, but the wings…the wings make me think so." He trailed off at the end, looking for a piece of paper. He began to sketch on it and Dean leaned over his shoulder to watch. "So, according to the Catholic religion there is Seven Archangels. This is true but not true."

"Yeah, I thought there was four. Mike, Raph, Gabe and Luci…" Chuck gave Dean a weird look about the nicknames but continued on with his drawing.

"Again, yes, but no. Saint Michael, Saint Raphael, Saint Gabriel and Lucifer are the four original Archangels. They have Six wings, although the main two are usually the only ones visible. The other four kind of fold and blend in when not using them. Now, each Archangel had a prodigy assigned to them, who gained the status of Archangels by humans, but not by angels. They are simply the highest of normal angels. These are Uriel, Chamuel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. Each studied underneath an Archangel, ready to join them in status if deemed worthy. Uriel is the one who has come closest. Michael holds him in real high regard. Not to mention the other ones have kind of fallen off the map after the fall of Lucifer." Chuck explained. Although Dean could not see, there was a distance to Chuck's eyes, as if he were remembering something from long ago. Dean gestured to the second row of angels.

"So, which of these chumps had Lucifer as their Mr. Miyagi?"

"Chamuel. He was the one who should have been turned to an Archangel in Lucifer's absence…his wings changed to pink to take up the mantle! Do you know how much change an angel has to go through to do that? But he was driven away from his brothers for bearing the wings of the traitor and is somewhere deep in Heaven, in a state of sleep, dreaming about his dual assignments." Chuck blinked a few times to get the tears from his eyes. "He was a good angel, and Lucifer was a good teacher."

"What'd he teach him, 1,000 ways to smite?" Dean asked, not understanding the sadness in Chuck's voice. Chuck was glad Sam was not around, because the younger brother would be able to see through his ruse. He turned to Dean, eyes puffy.

"No, heavens no. Lucifer was the Angel of Unconditional Love." Dean looked affronted at the thought. He turned away from Chuck, his mind swimming with the implications that had been brought to him.

"So, lemme guess. Uriel is Michael's?" Chuck nodded. "That fucker." Dean studied the blood at his feet, thinking of Castiel. If anyone deserved to be in charge of Heaven, it was Cas. Cas actually cared about humans, he loved them like God had told him to. Dean pursed his lips as he thought on it some more. Cas truly believed that God was still out there. So, he got onto his knees, no matter the fact that blood was still able to soak through his jeans. He closed his eyes, not noticing the faint glow of the blood or Chuck.

The Righteous Man so did clasp his right hand in his left, bowing his head to submit to the Heavens above. And Lo' did his prayers reach the ears of God and he called them out in a voice that was burdened by grief. "God!" he called to his Heavenly Father. "Why do you forsake me so?" he questioned. "Your angel has proven to love humanity, and I have learned of myself to love him in return." He expressed. "You leave me to raise the Archangel Heimrich alone. In a world infested by darkness, you ask me to raise the light. I implore you, do not have me lift this light alone, for only with the help of Castiel may this light reach Heaven and bring about the awakening of the highest Seven. Dark times are upon us, do not let me stumble in the blackness." Dean shook his head slightly at the strange tingling he felt all over his body. "And if you don't help me out you son of a bitch, I swear to well you I guess that the Winchesters will leave you to sort out your own mess!" he finished. He released a breath, feeling oddly cleansed. Chuck helped him to his feet.

"Is that true? Do you really love Cas?" Chuck asked, being able to decipher the cryptic language that had overtaken Dean as a moment that would be recorded in scriptures future, was recorded by the walls of the Kingdom of Heaven itself. He could tell it was an important moment that would be written down for future generations. Dean seemed to struggle with admitting his love again, but in the end he conceded.

"Yeah. But he's splattered all over the floor right now, so…" he did not get to find the end of his thought as Harry and Sam burst in. "Sammy what the hell."

"We thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said with a smirk as he sauntered in. There were two other angels behind him, dressed in black suits. Dean pulled Harry behind him, glaring at the angels. "That's enough playing around. Let's go." He said as if Dean would willingly come to him.

"What the hell makes you think I'd go with you?" Dean asked heatedly. The last thing he wanted to see was the fluffy winged pricks in front of him. The angels were supposed to be good guys.

"You're upset?" Zachariah guessed, confused why Dean was acting out. Dean narrowed his eyes. He hated the angel in front of him with every fiber of his being. He had put everyone Dean loved in danger, and that was unforgivable.

"You kept me away from my family and jump started the apocalypse without me around to protect them!" he shouted, Sam restraining Dean with a hand on his older brother's wrist. Zachariah clasped his hands together, a slight chuckle escaping closed lips.

"Well, we let it happen, but we didn't start it. Right Sammy?" Zachariah said with a wink. Unbeknownst to them Chuck was struggling deeply behind them, not one to run away when someone truly needed his help. Sam looked surprised for a second, but quickly played along, knowing it would allow them to keep Harry a secret a bit longer. Dean stood taller, feeling empowered. He felt like God had actually heard his prayer and it gave him confidence.

"You leave my brother out of this." He told them. The other two angels looked away nervously. Zachariah merely smiled.

"Fine. But we are all on the same team now. So, let's drop the hostility." The senior angel responded.

"Oh, is that so?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You want to kill the devil, don't you?" Zachariah asked, eyebrow raised. "We want you to kill him! Lovely how that works out. You need to move now. While he is still weak and searching for his vessel." Dean internally smirked. Cas had already told him that Sam was Lucifer's vessel. He knew his brother would say no. "When he touches down it's gonna be Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help."

"Listen up you two faced douche. I don't want shit from you." Dean declared. He felt Harry bury his face in the small of his back. "We don't need you."

"No, you listen _boy…_" Time seemed to slow, and Dean could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He felt as if the air was pressing down on him as Harry's magical core filled the air with static. He was pushed out of the way and Harry sent a blue blast towards the angels. They disappeared in a flash of white. Harry took huffing breaths as his eyes dimmed down from baby blue to their new ocean blue. Chuck smiled at the impressive skills that Harry was showing. He closed his eyes however, and modified Zachariah's memory to be that Dean had banished them with a sigil.

"This sucks ass." Chuck commented, sitting in a nearby chair. "What are you guys gonna do next?"

"You're the prophet, shouldn't you be telling us?" Sam asked. Chuck shakily got up from his chair.

"Right! You're…right. Uhm, well let me think about it. You should…go stop Lucifer?" he said questioning himself. Dean let out a groan of impatience and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for nothing Chuck." He threw over his shoulder as he held the door open for Sam and Harry. The door shut with a loud slam. It was then that the blood on the floor began to sparkle. At first it was just bits and pieces, but soon it was the entire thing. It would grow bright and dim again like a heartbeat. Chuck stood off to the side, arms raised at his sides as he looked skyward. With a loud shout he brought his hands together, the sound echoing through the house. In a single blink Cas was once again in front of him, looking down at his body in confusion. His blue eyes met Chuck's cheerful ones.

"Welcome back Castiel!" he gushed with pride in his voice. He swept the angel into a hug, laughing merrily. Cas looked at the man in confusion when he pulled away. "Sorry I had to blow you up, but you see Dean has finally done it! He loves you!" Cas felt heat rise to his cheeks and touched one with his hand. "Ah- ha ha! Look at you! You are perfect Castiel, don't let the other angels tell you otherwise. You are my most prized son!"

"Father?" Cas said at last. He was feeling so much that he had never felt before. "Did you…do this to me?" he asked, pointing to his chest where feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

"No, Castiel…you did that all yourself. All I did was make you able to walk among the humans." Chuck responded. Cas gave a huff of a laugh. "This body is yours." He turned the angel to face the nearby mirror. "This is Castiel, Guardian of Humans." He spun him back around to face him. Chuck smiled brightly, feeling better than he had in many years. At last an angel had listened to him. At last all would be as it should be. "I need you to remember this in your heart." He told him softly, poking at the chest lightly. "Because I can't keep it in your brain." He kissed Castiel's forehead, sending his son away. He sat down, tears of joy slowly rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't contain himself though. He jumped up, organizing his home. He rushed upstairs, pulling on clothes and grabbing his shoes. He hustled to get them on as he picked up his phone. He stepped outside of his house, the first time in months. The sun fell on his face, warming him. A light breeze rustled the leaves. An elderly neighbor passed by waving at him. He rushed down the steps, grabbing her grocery bag and starting a conversation with her as they made way to her home.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Margret told him. He looked at the number above her head and with the quirk of an eyebrow added a few years.

"My son came to visit and reminded me of the man I was." He told her.

"That's wonderful dearie! I've been praying for you to get better, you know. Glad to know God is listening." She tutted as she unlocked her door. Chuck stepped into her house to set her groceries down, seeing various religious items around her home.

"Yeah." He said softly. "It is…"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry looked around the room warily as he heard creaks and groans from the walls. The light above him barely worked, and so Dean had pulled the thick curtains away from the window. He jumped when he heard Dean slam the chamber shut on his gun. Dean didn't notice and continued to inventory their bags. He tossed away the charms that had worn out. He held onto the extras that Severus had packed however. Harry wandered past him, in search of the bathroom. Sam entered the room, tossing a bag at Dean. Dean inspected it for a second but did not recognize it.

"What's this?" he asked. Sam rubbed his hands on his pants, trying to remove the rest of the residue.

"Hex bags. Keeps demons and angels away." Sam said proudly. Dean gave a begrudging face of congratulations.

"Severus show you how to make this?" he asked as he turned to place it into the inventory pile. He turned back with a raised eyebrow when Sam didn't immediately answer. His younger brother pulled a hand through his hair nervously.

"No, uh Ruby did actually." Dean made an overexaggerated face to show he wasn't judging. He needed to keep his family together, there was no need to sow disagreement between them.

"Oh- well yeah okay. More power to ya. You were always the guy with something up his sleeve." Dean said with a big smile that stopped below the eyes. Sam expelled a breath, face scrunching as he felt the tension around him. "But uh, speaking of _that_…" Dean spread his arms out, pulling a face to express that he felt like a sitcom overbearing brother. "How you feeling? Need another shot of bitch blood?"

"Uh, well…no actually. Whatever got us out of that cavern, it cleaned me up." Sam admitted.

"Good!" Dean exclaimed, repacking their bags. Sam watched his brother for a moment. Dean was trying his best to hold it together, but Sam knew it wasn't healthy. He wanted to share the burden for once. He was no longer a young child who needed Dean to watch out for him. Dean needed someone to look out for him for once in his life. Sam sat at the kitchen counter, opening back up the potion book that Severus had given him. Dean had had someone to look after him for the past months, and it was taken away. It was no wonder his brother was acting so strange about family.

"Dean-" he started, concern coloring his voice.

"Sam!" Dean replied cheerfully. When Sam continued to look at him with puppy eyes, his own face became stern. "Look, don't even say anything."

"Well I'm worried- "

"Don't be."

"It's just that you were finally…" Sam saw the tenseness in Dean's shoulders. "I just don't want you to be too hard on yourself."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped. He was well aware of everything he had lost. He was aware that his family was barely holding it together. He was aware that Bobby still hadn't replied to the text about their location. He was aware that the wizarding world wanted to keep Harry in their clutches. He knew his life was falling apart, but he didn't want to think about it. There were more important things to take care of. He would mourn when convenient, or not at all. "This is just another hunt, what do we do first?"

"Find the thing we're hunting?" Harry said quietly from behind Dean. He had heard his Dad's shout as he had walked back, and he had to admit that it scared him. But then suddenly Dean was kneeling in front of him giving him a smile.

"Absolutely right. Sammy, get to work, Harry and I are gonna find a place to order grub from." Dean said taking Harry's hand and leading him towards the door. Sam didn't even complain, knowing it would do them both well.

"Bring me a salad!"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Nick was an average man with an average job that paid for his average house. He slowly trudged along the sidewalk, looking worse for wear. Bags were heavy under his eyes, and there was a tremble in his hand as he pushed open the gate to his home. It swung shut behind him, but a sudden gust of wind had it rattling. He looked back at it, but in the end merely hung his head, heading back to the house. If the killer was back to finish the job, he would welcome it. Nick rested his head against the door, tears burning at his eyes. He didn't want to go into an empty house. The wind picked up even more, and he let himself in, not bothering to turn on any lights. If a man was waiting in the shadows, he would give him a clear shot. Working on the same rut he had been for the past months he made his way to his own liquor cabinet pouring himself a stiff drink. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and flung the glass away. He tore at his clothes, feeling like they were suffocating him. In the end he slid down the wall, crying to himself.

"Why? Why not me?" he wailed. He stayed sobbing on the floor until he fell asleep. When he awoke again, he was in bed. He sat up in a panic, not knowing how it had happened. He ran a hand down his face, feeling something warm. Hand shaking, he brought it into the moonlight, gasping when he saw blood. Nick tore at the bedsheets, finding more and more blood. There was a racket as he stumbled towards the bedside lamp, clicking it on. Warm yellow light flooded the room, not a drop of blood in sight. "Alright, hold it together." He told himself. The slight hallucination led him to the conclusion that he had pulled himself to bed in a drunken stupor. He took a calming breath and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. Nick thought of his wife, of how she would push back his hair and tell him to count to ten. He turned on his side, shock overtaking him as he took in the sight. His wife laid next to him, a single drop of blood on her cheek.

"You are chosen." Nick screwed his eyes shut, counting to ten. When he opened them again, he was alone.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Becky sat at her computer, glad to have the day to herself to write. In the background several posters about Supernatural the book series adorned her walls. The only thing that competed for the space were several pennants of her old school Ilvermorny. Normally, it would be hard to explain away such banners, but Becky rarely had people over, and when she did, it was merely her Supernatural Book club and they cared more about her other posters. Her lavish lifestyle was funded by her parents, who despite not approving of her living as a No-Maj, did not wish for her to suffer. The ministry held onto her wand for her, until the day she decided to marry a No-Maj or rejoin them and gain it back. Becky felt she may always remain without her wand, since she had not been very good when she had it to begin with. She was pulled from her thoughts when a skype call began to alert her on her screen. Her eyes widened a bit when she recognized the name as her favorite author. She hurriedly clicked the accept button, squealing when Chuck appeared on her screen, smiling at her.

"Oh my god! You're you!" she exclaimed. He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi Becky." He said meekly. His eyes wandered to her room, letting out a sigh of relief that he had finally found a magical fan. "I'm so glad I got a hold of you, you can help me." He looked upwards worriedly, but quickly looked back at Becky. Becky quickly zeroed in on the strange occurrence.

"Are you alright?" she typed in the chat. Chuck commented on her posters as he typed a reply. He was taking a big gamble with this, but the next few steps in his plan were crucial, especially when all his subjects were terrible at being predictable.

"I am being watched." It read. "So, you think you can help me?" he said aloud, giving what he hoped was a winning smile.

"OH, of course! What do you need?" She hoped it was something that would put her into the spotlight. She did wonder who could be watching Carver however. She mentally gasped, perhaps someone was trying to steal his ideas for books! That would never do. The last book had ended on a bit of a cliffhanger.

"I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean." Becky glared. She had been made fun of enough in her school days to last a life time. Just because Carver was her favorite author did not mean that she was going to let anyone walk all over her again.

"I don't appreciate being mocked. I know Sam and Dean aren't real." She replied with crossed arms. Chuck raised a finger before ruffling around to stacks of paper. He pulled the one he wanted and looked at her with a smile.

"How about a sneak peek of the next book? Just tell me if it is okay?" he told her. Becky squealed with joy.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know how long we have been waiting? And that tricky little tease at the end. Sam and Dean go international!" She recited dramatically, arching her hand through the air. His level gaze had her zipping her lips and sitting excitedly. Chuck cleared his throat, shifting through to find the passage that he wanted.

"'The Leaky Cauldron' Harry asked, reading from the sign only he could see. 'That would be the one. If you will excuse us.' Petunia opened the door and led her son out. The two walked away from the Impala not sparing it a second glance and catching a cab not too far away." Chuck read to her.

"Did…did you say Leaky Cauldron. Like in London?" she slammed her hands on either side of her keyboard and leaned in real close to the computer screen. "Are you a freaking wizard?"

"No. I…I just see the things that Sam and Dean do…" Chuck was quick to explain, though when he stopped to consider it. He shook his head, getting off topic. "The next sixteen books are Sam and Dean dealing with the wizarding world. They go to Hogwarts and everything. They have clearance to know about magic."

"Oh my god it is real! I knew it!" she celebrated, throwing her hands up in the air.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam was still bent over the journal when Harry and Dean returned with bags of food. Harry happily brought Sam his salad, earning a smile. Dean let himself drop onto the bed, munching on a burger. He flipped on the television, switching through channels, looking for something suitable. Harry took his chicken tenders and sat next to Dean. He was very meticulous in opening his ketchup cups, making sure not to spill at all. A cartoon flashed by on the screen.

"Oh, go back!" Harry pleaded. Dean gave him a side glance but agreed, watching the antics of a boy and three gem aliens. He internally groaned when the tv announced it was just beginning the marathon of the show. He tossed the remote next to Harry and went to sit with Sam. They studied in silence together for a few hours, when there was a knock at the door. Dean quickly checked his phone, but there was still no response from Bobby. He wondered if it was too much to assume the airline had lost the man's bag. Dean took out his gun, him and Sam falling into their usual open and check pattern. Harry had crouched behind the nearby sofa, watchful, but charged up just in case. Sam opened the door, revealing a blond woman with a gleeful face.

"Uh…can I help you lady?" Sam asked politely.

"Sam…is it really you?" she asked breathlessly. She stumbled forward, touching his chest. Sam captured her wrists and pulled her off him. Harry had come out of his hiding space, giving the woman a sour look.

"Do I know you?" Sam stared down at her bewildered. Dean had put away his gun, smirking at Sam's misfortune.

"No, but I know you. You're Sam Winchester." She beamed. She looked at Dean, pulling a face. "I pictured you different." Her eyes landed on Harry. "Oh no Castiel! They shrunk you!" Dean had enough and pulled Becky towards the door.

"That's not Cas." Becky dug her heels into the carpet, refusing to be pushed out. She managed to turn, grappling with Dean. Dean huffed, slightly surprised at how strong she was. When it looked like she might win, he stepped away letting her fall. "Fine. What the hell do you want? And how do you know who we are?" He did not fear it being an angel, because she had mistaken Harry for Cas. His eyes glanced at Harry from the corner of his eyes, and he had to admit at a quick glance he did look like a small Cas. If she was a demon faking it though, he knew Sam and him could take her.

"I've read every one of your books." She said with a giggle. "Well, not all. The last cliffhanger was when Castiel pulled you from Hell. Riveting. Mr. Edmund told me that you guys went to London though. Hogwarts!" Harry looked shocked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm a witch too." She said with a beaming smile. "Oh, he had a message for you!"

"Hopefully it wasn't time sensitive." Harry mumbled. He did not like her over exuberant attitude.

"The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it." She said. "Angels, nice change up. I was getting tired of the demon stuff."

"Does Chuck know where it is?" Sam asked. The Michael Sword was supposed to be powerful. It had cast Lucifer out of Heaven, he was sure if they could use it, they would be able to ban Lucifer from Earth too.

"Yes, in a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs." She replied. Becky was met with blank stares. "I don't know what it means either. That's just what he said. I memorized every word…for you…" she swooned into Sam's arms. Dean jumped when his phone made a sudden beep. He looked at it, seeing a text from Bobby. Dean gave a sigh of relief. Without remorse he grabbed Becky by her wrist dragging her to the door.

"Well it's been nice, but we're expecting company." He tossed her out the door. "Oh, and Sam has a boyfriend so stuff it." He slammed the door in her face. Dean grinned at Sam, miming dusting off his hands. Sam gave a weak half smile, appreciating the gesture. When he thought more on it though, he wasn't sure if was allowed to call Severus his boyfriend. Nothing had happened after the man had declared his love. Sam hadn't said anything back, and he felt terrible about it. "Bobby's going to be here soon, Harry." Dean told his son. Harry simply nodded, still wondering about the American witch that had come to them.

"I'm going to go get ice." Sam said, grabbing the bin. He wanted to make sure the woman had left, but if she hadn't ask her some questions about the American wizarding school. Dean merely nodded, flopping back on the bed with Harry. Harry was eating mechanically, eyes distant as he fell deep into thought.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus stared at the top of the Ravenclaw's point counter, where the blue gem rested tauntingly. He had no idea how Ms. Lovegood had been able to get it up there, but luckily not too many students had noticed it at the End of Term feast. Lifting his wand, he did a complicated swish, intending on sending the gem back to the caverns. Nothing of the sort occurred however. The gem merely shone brighter for a moment before fading back to normal. Albus glared, trying again, but with the same result. He turned his back on it, exiting the Great Hall. It was not as if all four gems were back in the castle. Rowena on her own was no threat, her diadem corrupted long ago. He stalked to his office, not noticing all the eyes of the portraits following him as he passed, blossoming into whispers of what he had tried to do the Founder's gem.

"Marshy Malkos." Albus said, the golden statue moving out of his way so he may enter. His eyes became pensive as he sat in his chair. It seemed that Harry Potter was alive, but who could he possibly be learning from? He doubted it was a Death Eater family, for the boy had destroyed the shadow of the Dark Lord. Any Light alliance would have immediately told him of having the boy, even if he did not want to be found out. He wearily pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of who could have the boy. It was obvious he was not hiding out in a separate country, as he had been in time to save the Stone. Albus looked up suddenly as a thought hit him. Harry Winchester had claimed that they had followed Harry Potter, however, it seemed as if Potter hadn't needed anything from Gryffindor Tower. How would Potter know that Voldemort had been after the Stone on that night? He thought of the desperation in Dean's voice as he called out to Potter.

Much like Hermione Granger, Albus spent hours creating theories and ways to test them come start of term.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

There was a knock at the door of their motel room, and Dean opened it with a grin, greeting Bobby with a big hug. If it lasted a bit longer than normal neither said a thing. Dean was simply glad that he had not died without making up with the man he considered a father. Harry waved excitedly, but Bobby must have not seen because he moved straight to the table. Harry faltered for a second before shrugging and going back to the tv. He figured that Bobby was tired from driving, plus the episode that was on was really calling to him, especially when their leader began to sing. He knew that the adults were talking amongst each other, but all he could feel was his heart thrumming as he heard the beautiful voice. It was almost hypnotic the calming effect it had. He was glad otherwise the memories it dredged up would have overwhelmed him. He took a deep breath along with the rhythm, allowing himself to think about his first year of being a wizard. He never thought he could just leave the Dursley's behind. His eyes popped open when he heard Dean closing the chamber of his gun. He glanced over, but the adults were still discussing things, laughing at Sam's expense. He shook the fear out of his head. He was a Gryffindor, he wasn't supposed to get scared. He pushed down all his memories again, thinking it would not hurt to keep them locked away. After all, he reasoned, if he just tried to forget it was as if it had never happened. In the very back of his mind, he would think that the Dursleys were still being their terrible selves in number 4 Privet Drive. He nodded to himself, but was broke out of his revive by Bobby's voice.

"You're damn right you didn't listen!" he shouted, standing from his seat to tower over Sam. Harry gasped, drawing the attention. "But you're wrong. It ain't your fault, it's his." He accused pointing a finger at Harry.

"M-mine?" Harry stuttered.

"You must be a cursed child! First you bring the deaths of your own parents, and then you almost take my sons as well. Now thousands of deaths are going to be on your hands." Harry shakily brought his hands in front of his face, the visage of the bullet hitting his uncle forcing itself back to the front, despite his desperation to ignore it. He knew this would happen, since the beginning. Everyone always left him. Maybe he was cursed.

"Bobby…" Dean began to interject. It was out of character for the man to lash out, but he figured the pressure of the Apocalypse was getting to them. The lights began to flicker, and Dean grabbed the nearest salt gun.

"It's him. How can you trust something with magic? Something half-demon?" he asked Dean. Dean looked lost for words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think that Harry was a bad kid, but not many things survived the unsurvivable. Dean had been doing the same as Harry, pushing down the hurt to forget, but now Cas was in his vision and tears clouded his eyes. "If we survive this, the two of you can go back to the world of magic, and if I ever catch you in our world, that will be the last time you see it." Sam scooped up Harry, and Dean was reminded that Harry had a deeper connection with Cas and Sam than he did with plain old Muggle Dean.

"There's a church nearby. We're gonna go look at some lore there." Sam told Dean. Dean nodded.

"Yeah you two do that." Bobby said nastily, sitting back in his chair with a scowl. Harry struggled away from Sam, tears flowing down his cheeks. He ran out of the door, not stopping until his lungs felt as if they were on fire. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Winchesters rejected him. Petunia had been right, he was a hassle to deal with. She had at least kept him close, even if it was to do chores. The young boy looked back to where he could see Sam chasing him, but his blue eyes grew hard and with a hard spin he wished himself away.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry stumbled as he landed in Chuck's home. He gazed around wondering why his magic had brought him here of all places. Chuck appeared from upstairs, wearing maroon sweater and brown slacks. He was not surprised to find Harry here. The boy was obviously lost, for the second time in a long while, he let his mask fall enough for Harry to recognize him. The young boy went slack jawed, realizing he was standing in the presence of god. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously as Chuck brought back the mask. His small fists clenched at his sides, but Chuck knew they could cause damage if need be.

"You!" Harry shouted. "This is all your fault!" he continued, tears in his eyes. Chuck made to say something but was cut off. "Why on earth would you make someone like me?" Harry asked, voice cracking. "Why didn't you save my parents…why didn't you let me die?" the last bit was whispered with the tone of one who had given up. Chuck felt his heart break for the child who had fallen though the cracks. For the thousands of children that had fallen through.

"There is nothing wrong with you Heimrich." He told the boy softly. He gently touched the boy's shoulder, seeing all the people linked to the boy by golden thread. He saw the boy's past and it felt like a physical blow. When he pulled away, Harry was glaring at him.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked.

"It is your name, at least the way you are now, as a Winchester." Chuck said with a shrug. Harry shook his head.

"It's just Harry." A lightbulb seemed to go off in Chuck's mind. Harry was struggling because he felt like he had to act a certain way to be accepted. He feared parts of himself, and others he did not know much about. He knew exactly how to help his young fledgling. He tapped Harry on the forehead, sending him to where he needed to be, erasing their interaction completely.

Harry stumbled as he landed in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by various piles of junk. He straightened himself, cautiously walking around. There were so many random objects stacked up, that he couldn't determine the use of the room. He froze when he saw a figure pass by a different pile. He pulled his wand, though he didn't know a lot of spells. Harry crept forward again, seeing the figure moving quickly though the piles.

"Harry Potter." A voice whispered behind him. He whirled, pointing his wand at the woman in front of him. The shadows were still hiding her face, but her long black hair spilled over to the floor. She wore a deep blue dress with bronze accents. She stepped forward, revealing her face, and Harry then knew who it was. Though it made no sense, Harry knew that he was looking at Rowena Ravenclaw. Laying across her forehead daintily was a diadem, small sapphires embedded throughout. Was this why Rowena had wanted her stone back in Hogwarts? He gazed into her eyes. The right was the same indigo he had seen in the Mirror of Erised, but a jagged stitching across her face isolated her other eye, which was a reflective silver.

"Mrs.…Mrs. Ravenclaw?" he asked hesitantly. She smiled slightly, though the portion of her face that contained the silver eye did not respond.

"Harry, did we not tell you to expect us?" she asked. Harry's face scrunched, but then slowly a memory drifted forward. A dream he had quite some time ago.

"Be unafraid for the heirs to come, be brave." He responded. "But you are the founder, wouldn't it…I thought like your great great granddaughter would be the one…" Rowena chuckled.

"I am of course not the original Rowena Ravenclaw. Merely an imprint of her, that she laid into her gem. In a way I am both her and not her." A shiver went though her as her silver eye tried to turn red. She closed her eyes, pushing the influence away. "We must hurry…I cannot maintain form for long. When I disappear, you will not touch this diadem, is that clear?" she said sternly. Harry nodded quickly. "Good, sit on the floor, cross legged." Harry did as she said, mimicking her posture as she did the same. "Breathe deeply, focus on nothing but my voice." Harry followed her instruction, feeling himself drift away.

_**He opened his eyes with a gasp, seeing Rowena sitting in front of him. She no longer had mismatched eyes but attached to her waist was a thick chain that led off to a box. It rattled angrily, but Harry could not see inside. There was a similar chain around his waist, leading to a bigger box, though his was calm. Rowena wordlessly produced the hand mirror that Harry had left at the bottom of his trunk. Harry saw that he looked the same as he did normally. Castiel's blue eyes, James' midnight brown hair, Lily's face and skin tone, Dean's eye shape and nose. Rowena took the mirror back, swirling her hand over it, several black stallions burst from it, coming to rest around them. Harry watched in awe as they melded into three distinct forms. The first was a black haired, blue eyed angel with skin as white as snow and small golden wings on his back. The second was a white haired, black eyed demon with charcoal skin, sharp teeth, jagged horns and bat like wings. Harry was horrified at the second form, never having seen it to completion while under Taleven's torture. The third was simply Harry James Potter, with the lightning scar faded to a thin pink line upon his forehead, hidden by the fringe of his hair. He wore customary Gryffindor robes. **_

"_**Take a moment and think of the relationship you have with yourself." Rowena told him softly. Harry looked over unsure of where to start. Rowena gave a helping hand and brought the angel and demon to the forefront. The remaining stallions turned into a wispy smoke like image. One circled the demon, causing it to lash out with long claws. The horse was able to prance away, and the demon followed, capturing it, only for it to explode into a memory. **__"You're stupid Muggle parents aren't around to help you now." Harry gave a low growl, the boy falling to his knees, screaming loudly._ _"I didn't mean to put all those bad images in Crespin's head. I knew I couldn't use my angel powers on him. I…I don't know what I used, it just felt…dark and…and…"__**T**__**he demon covered his face, claws digging into his scalp as he fell to his knees, the stallion circling him mockingly. Meanwhile the angel made to go help, his stance tall and proud. Another stallion cut off his path, but blue eyes simply glowed bright and he jumped over, rushing towards the demon. **_

"_**W**__**hy would he help that thing?**__**"**__** Harry asked softly as he saw a whole stampede of stallions block off the angel, causing it distress**__**. **_

"_**Why not? Is it not you?**__**"**__** Rowena responded, looking at the demon which was halfway between demonic and human. Harry felt his heart ache at the way the demon sobbed. The angel suddenly cried out, snapping the demon out of its grief. Harry looked to the angel seeing the stallions grazing him and bringing with it bursts of memory. **__He exploded with energy, rushing Claire with an angelic attack. __**Another touched the angel.**__ The Gryffindor was a natural on the broom, but that was not what was aiding him in his revenge. No, Theo was looking into a powerful electric blue. The Slytherin did not even shout as he was deposited in a nearby tree.__** The angel's wings spread out in defense.**_ "_Harry! Bloody hell mate! Where you going?" Ron called after him. The gangly boy gave a yelp as Cas ran past him as well, barely catching Harry before the boy entered to forest. He quickly pulled away however when angry glowing blue eyes were turned to him._ _**The demon had gotten to his feet, trying to move past his own stallion. **__Cas cast a concerned look at the trust between Sam and Harry, not beaming as he usually did when Harry used his "special" powers. The man almost looked pained to have witnessed Harry's act_**_. The angel looked on the verge of giving up. _**_Heroes, on the other hand, were alone on a pedestal, and when they fell, the crowds only gathered to watch, not to catch. The fire snuffed itself out, a pair of bright blue eyes continuing to stare into darkness._

"_**You're losing sight, you're losing touch, all these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you…" Rowena said, having also seen the memories. "This is why you need your demon half. You are pure of heart Harry. You however, are at war. You will not always use your powers to heal and save. These small misuses of power, they do not make you evil, just as having demon powers does not make you evil. It is how you use them. To hurt the innocent, to destroy the irreplaceable…these are things that you are not capable of." Harry sighed, looking over as the demon finally reached the angel, shielding it with its own body. "Are you going to let this be the way you fall apart?"**_

"_**It's not." Harry admitted, knowing that his demon powers had helped him in more than on occasion. He hadn't realized how he still kept his powers under wraps subconsciously. The demon helped the angel to its feet and they twisted together to become Heimrich Winchester, a perfect mix of Dean and Castiel. A large black stallion suddenly stood over Winchester, blocking out the artificial sky. **_

"_**What is that?" Rowena asked in horror. **_

"_**Something I did…" Harry whispered, as the stallion stamped out the boy. The scene overtook the entire artificial environment, and Harry felt as if he were back in the caverns. Even Rowena was surprised at how powerful the memory was. **__He didn't know what power was allowing him to burn the man, but he could feel it pooling around his center. He forced it into his palms and grabbed ahold of Quirrell. The man's eyes stared deep into his as Harry used his demon strength to prevent the man from escaping his grip. The eyes were scared and in pain, but just barely there was a hint of relief. From behind him Voldemort was still yelling. "KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Quirrell looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Kill me." Harry heard the door from the last obstacle open and let in another person. A few moments later it opened again, and footsteps were rushing towards him. Quirrell crumbled to dust and Harry fell to his knees, sobbing. __**The scene returned to normal, Heimrich standing off to the side, hugging himself. Harold stepped forward, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. He held up a smallball of pastel orange light in his hand, showing it to the other boy. "What is that?"**_

"_**That is Lily Potter's love." **_

"_**L-Love killed Quirrell?" Harry asked, appalled. Both Heimrich and Harold held onto the glowing ball and the soft light encased the both of them. Very briefly Harry saw the Golden Warrior as the two became one, but the golden glow and wings shrunk away, leaving an exact copy of just Harry. Harry stood from the floor, reaching out to his copy. He was held back however by the large box. Rowena gasped as his box grew larger, black trendils escaping. The copy noticed Harry struggling and rushed towards him, glowing orange. The two collided and Rowena was forcibly ejected from Harry's mind. **_

When Harry opened his eyes once more, he saw the diadem laying on the ground in front of him. He ignored it as Rowena had instructed him to, moving to a door that stood alone in the rubble. He grabbed the handle, giving the room one last glance. The diadem glittered, enticing him. Turning the knob, he stepped through the door, reappearing on the streets of America, Sam catching up to him as if no time had passed. He let Sam scoop him into a hug, but he could not forget what had happened to him. He shut down as he reflected inwardly. Sam assumed it was from Bobby's comment, but Harry was not thinking of it. Love had killed a man. So then, what could hate do?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was hours later, and Dean and Bobby had made no progress in finding anything. Dean had been mostly silent for the time being, waiting for Bobby to apologize for what he had said about Harry. The older man didn't seem inclined to do anything of the sort however. Bobby shifted, and Dean drew his attention away from his book, hoping that the moment had come.

"Can't believe we had to clean up another one of your father's messes." Bobby groused, as he pulled another book closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked neutrally. Maybe Bobby was coming around, admitting that John had been to late to save such a sweet boy. After all, it had been a few hours. He missed his son, and all his off the wall suggestions. He had not even turned off the cartoons playing on the TV.

"About the boy. He became a godfather to a witch, when he should have just killed her." Dean slammed the book he was reading shut. This was not the man he knew, but his emotions were clouding his thoughts.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Means, why the hell are we dealing with any witch or wizard? Maybe Salem had the right idea." He muttered. Dean stood, heading over to a nearby duffle bag, pulling out his father's journal. Bobby simply watched him. Dean was furious, and flipped through the journal quickly, needing to prove to Bobby that he was wrong. In his incessant flipping of pages, a small card fell out. Dean paused long enough to pick it up but paused when he saw what it was for. It was a small business card for a storage unit in New York.

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." He read aloud. "Dad's had the Michael Sword all this time. He must have been planning to use it on Azazel. Which means it could kill something powerful…" Dean didn't notice Bobby slowly getting up as he ranted, putting the journal away. Bobby grabbed a nearby barstool and with a mighty swing knocked Dean unconscious. His eyes turned black in glee. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number that his leader had given him. It rang only a few times before she answered.

"We got it." He told her. He dragged Dean up by his arms with ease as two other demons entered the motel room. The female gazed around the room quickly, taking notice of the child like things in their prescene. The demon in Bobby noticed her look. "The kid went with Sam to the church." He explained. The female demon, Meg, nodded. She shut her eyes and held her hands out to the side, getting the impression of the child's magic from the dormant things in the room.

"Ice the Hunter." She said once she felt she would recognize the child should she go searching for him. The demon grinned, catching the demon blade that she tossed to him. He went to strike but this arm froze in place inches from Dean's chest. His smile faded as he fought harder for control of the arm. "How sweet. Old man doesn't want to kill Dean." Meg said, sarcasm dripping in every word. Within his mind Bobby was filling with panic but he knew that he would not allow this demon to kill Dean. It was enough that it had said such foul things to Harry. He felt as if he were in some sort of amphitheater, the demon's influence a few feet from him, pulling on the trendils of consciousness to manipulate his body like a puppet on strings. The hazy black smoke figure turned its head to Bobby. Bobby glared back, holding tightly to the thread that controlled his arm.

"This is my body, you son of a bitch." He grunted, twisting the thread dramatically. Brilliant pastel orange light filled the amphitheater and Bobby felt himself gain control in the real world. He collapsed to the floor, having stabbed himself in the back to kill the demon. He had no time to consider what he would do next as the door burst open, Harry and Sam entering. Bobby was sprawled on the floor, bleeding profusely. Dean laid next to him unconscious.

"No!" Sam called out. Meg stood in his way as he tried to get to his family. The male demon had moved forward to collect Dean over his shoulder, struggling a bit at the awkward position the man had fallen into.

"Heya Sam. Did you miss me?" she asked. Sam glared, the anger tenfold than she had been expecting. It took her by surprise, so much so that she did not notice Harry fall to his hands and knees and begin crawling past her to Bobby. The man encouraged the boy with the beckoning of a finger.

"Meg." Sam hissed out. He swung at her, missing, but not deterred. The spar began, though it was apparent that Meg would come out the victor.

"Hard to fight me without your Super Special Demon powers huh?" she taunted. She landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him flying back. She turned in time to see the child stab the demon blade into her partner with both hands. He shuddered as he pulled the blade back out and fell to his knees, hands covering his ears. She grinned, it was her chance to destroy the boy who had killed Lilith. She took a step towards him but faltered when his eyes snapped open, pinning her with pained blue eyes. Harry stood, blade held loosely in his hand, eyes shining with angel grace. Meg thought better of the plan and with a pained scream from her host, bailed out. Harry tiredly let the blade fall out of his hand, crawling to Bobby's side, clutching the older man's hand in his own small ones. Bobby smiled at him, bringing tears to Harry's eyes.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Nick slowly packed away belongings, knowing he would not be able to afford to continue living in the grand house now that he had lost his job. With muted energy he placed his child's possessions into a single box. He stepped away for a second to grab something but was brought back when the wailing of a baby could be heard in the box. He dug through it, and when he became impatient, he tipped the entire box over. Nick snatched up the baby monitor, his hand trembling as it continued to cry. That same wind from the other night seemed to follow him as he passed the baby rocker as it swung slightly. The crying stopped, and he reached out a hand to still the rocker. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, as if he had forgotten something. The crying came again in full force and he wasted no time in sprinting up to the nursery. As he passed the threshold it grew silent once more. Nick flipped on the light, just to be sure, shoulders sagging as he looked over an empty crib. He turned his back, lazily turning the light off, when the baby monitor came to life again. Instead of crying however, it uttered a single phrase.

"Legatum Perdere." Nick felt his breathing quicken when the sound of rushing water came from behind him. Yet, he turned anyway, seeing red spilling out from the crib. He fell to his knees, crawling towards the crib as the blood continued to pour from it, covering the floor. Wailing filled the small room as he got closer to the crib. He could not force himself to look within it, but he did not have to because now he remembered. He remembered that he had awoken to the crying to see his wife lying dead next to him, several slashes all along her body, covered in her blood. He remembered barreling into the room to see a dark figure brandishing a wand over his son's bed. The hood slipping to reveal one of his wife's friends. Walking forward after the man had fled. His son, cold and thin, every single drop of blood spilled from his body.

Nick cried himself to sleep.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Bobby groaned as Sam and Dean moved just a bit too fast as they carried him in through the emergency entrance to the hospital. Harry stood behind him, pressing a towel against the wound in Bobby's lower back. There was a commotion as Dean called for help. A kind doctor took over Harry's job as they got him onto a gurney.

"What happened?" Asked a young black nurse, as she directed the gurney into one of the trauma rooms.

"He got stabbed. He uh…we just found him when the kid came running for help. I don't even know who this is." Dean lied. Sam gave him a look, but it dawned on him that Dean was playing a long con. She nodded, instructing them to wait in the main waiting room to be questioned later. Harry was placed in a chair outside of the room, a warm blanket placed over his shoulders. Reality seemed to hit him, and tears welled up as he thought of Bobby's smile. He stood and looked through the small window as they cut apart Bobby's clothing to try and find any other injuries. He glanced back to see Sam glancing his way. His uncle ran a finger down his face and Harry knew he was to create a distraction, so they could leave. Harry looked back through the window, seeing them roll Bobby onto his side and check his spine. They already had uncertain looks on their faces. Harry pounded against the glass, gaining their attention. Then, real fears began to surface, ones he had not confronted when with Rowena. He might lose Bobby, with the last words the man had told him being hateful. One of the people in the room, who was moving a big machine attached rom the ceiling cried out when it zapped them. The doctors stood still as the power in the room fluctuated. Harry hit the glass hard enough to crack it. Two security guards, who had been explaining to Sam and Dean where to sit, rushed over, trying to pull the kid back. Harry was stronger than they had imagined though, and it took the both of them. As the lights returned to normal the doctors continued. They stabilized Bobby, rolling him out to a more permanent room. The same nurse came and led Harry there.

"Get out." He told her, when she tried to question him. The nurse gave a sigh, electing to try again later once the boy had calmed down. Harry went over to Bobby's bedside, who was filled up on pain meds. Harry had seen the basic tests they had done to the man. The doctor had asked Bobby five times to wiggle his toes. Bobby had not done it once. Bobby had complained each time a doctor touched his arms or chest to administer pain meds, or check or wounds. He did not notice the head doctor poking as his feet.

"It's bad, isn't it, kid?" Bobby asked. Harry merely nodded. Bobby huffed a disappointed sigh as he looked to the ceiling. "Balls."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam and Dean warily made their way to the storage unit, unlocking it with the code that had been written on the back of the business card. The door creaked loudly as it retracted, the room dark. The brother's stepped in, amazed at what they saw. There were at least five demons trapped within the Devil's Trap that John had painted on the floor years ago. All of them were dead, hands empty. Dean scanned the room, not seeing anything that resembled a sword at all. Sam nudged at one of the bodies with a look of distaste but shrugged when Dean gave him a questioning look. When Dean looked over the room again, Zachariah appeared, two angels with him once more. He glared.

"Aren't you glad we were here to fix your slip up?" Zachariah asked smugly, gesturing to the demons.

"Where's the sword?" Dean asked in irritation. He was glad that they had left Harry with Bobby, knowing that Zachariah would not take kindly to the one who had banished him. Zachariah slowly lifted a finger and pointed at Dean. It took a quick glance behind him to realize that the angel was pointing to him.

"Are you saying that Bobby stabbed himself over a metaphor?" he growled out, taking a threatening step towards Zachariah. The angel blinked in confusion before his sickeningly condescending laugh erupted from his lips. Humans were such simple creatures, yet always made everything much more complicated than it needed to be. He had no idea what Castiel saw in this human. He was flawed beyond belief. To be a vessel to Michael no less, he would need work, change everything about him. He shook his head slightly, knowing that was a task or another day.

"Metaphor?" he laughed. "No, Dean, the sword in inside of you." Zachariah told him, causing Dean to clutch at his chest at the thought. "Once Michael enters your body, he will be able to pull the sword from your DNA and use it to fight off Lucifer." He explained to put the man on edge. He knew how much it bothered Dean to not have control of his body. It was one of his greater fears. He internally sneered, wondering how he explained away an inebriated state due to his own habits.

"How about I just get it out and use it myself?" Dean asked predictably. He would never allow himself to be used as a vessel. Zachariah gave a sly smirk.

"You? Defeat Lucifer with your insecurity and self-loathing? You are hardly an acceptable parent, how then can I just hand over the most powerful weapon of Heaven?" Dean swung, Zachariah taking a step back to avoid being hit. "Despite your incompetence, only an Archangel can remove it. You must be wary of Lucifer, it would be better for you if Michael could protect the sword." The angel knew that the man would not listen to reason. It would take conflict and a push once he was on the edge to get the Hunter to agree. He wished the boy had come with them, knowing it would be the perfect leverage.

"Take it back!" he shouted, face tinging red in embarrassment. Zachariah said nothing, and Dean continued the one sided fight. The other angels made to step forward, but Zachariah waved them off. When Dean paused to catch his breath, Zachariah pointed a finger towards Sam.

"Bang." He muttered. Sam cried out, falling to the ground, clutching his leg. Dean spared him a glance before whirling back around to attack the senior angel. He was too emotional, and none of his hits landed. Zachariah grew bored. "Enough. I can break more than his legs."

"I will never accept Michael. So, fuck off." He told the angel.

"Really, not even if I offer to cure you of stage 4 stomach cancer?" he questioned, watching as Dean doubled over, coughing up blood. The man resolutely shook his head no. "Or give Sam his lungs back?" Sam gasped futilely, falling back onto the hard concrete. Dean stared at him with heat in his eyes. He knew that Zachariah could not kill them, not when they did not have viable vessels to replace them. He was proved correct when Zachariah reversed what he had done with a sour expression.

"Things not going to plan?" he mocked. He knew that the angels had not accounted for Harry pulling the two plans together to make a brand new one, that was made along the way with Free Will. Zachariah opened his mouth to insult the man but was interrupted by the strangled cry of the angel behind him and a bright light. There was a thump as he fell to the ground, the silver of an angel blade glinting in the dim lighting. Cas stepped forward, fighting with the other angel. Zachariah had not moved, in shock. Dean took this moment to stand, grabbing the rope on the wall behind him. Cas stabbed the other guard, the bright light flooding the room long enough for Dean to step up behind Zachariah and trap him with the rope. He glanced at Cas over Zachariah's shoulder.

"How are you…?" The senior asked.

"Alive?" Cas finished smugly. "You know how." He answered. Even though he believed that Raphael had burst him into a million pieces, in his heart he knew he was back to due to God. While he did not remember it was Chuck, he was positive that God loved him enough to bring him back, and so his path must be the right one.

"No, it can't be." He gasped. They thought God had abandoned them. Why then was Castiel standing before him once more. There was no possible way that God wanted this traitor amongst their midst.

"You're scared. You should be." Castiel let his eyes light up. "Leave. I won't ask twice." Dean dropped the rope once Zachariah departed. He pulled Castiel close, crushing him in a hug. The angel smiled, briefly returning the hug. "The two of you need to be more careful. Lucifer is close to gaining a temporary vessel." He told them. Dean stepped back, looking over to Sam. "I am glad you all survived. Your engravings went away when you were healed though." He pressed his hands against their chests, the brothers smiling slightly as they felt the familiar tingle of protection falling over them.

"How are you alive Cas?" Sam asked. Cas looked up towards the Heavens, but in the end shifted his gaze out to the hallway, out to the world before him.

"God. He saved us all. I know it." He muttered.

"Well you can join us and tell us more when we…" Dean did not have the chance to ask for further clarification because the angel left in a flutter of wings. "get home," he finished in a whisper. Sam placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. Dean allowed himself to take this comfort from his brother, the two of them returning to the car.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Nick." The man opened his eyes, the remnants of his dream world falling away as the droning tone of reality set in. Slowly, he sat up, looking towards the voice. It was his wife, though she did not look as he remembered her. Instead of the white night slip she had worn the times past he had seen her, she now wore beautiful robes of lavender with silver trim. "This is a dream Nick, but it is real." She told him, her voice sweet like honey. Her brown eyes regarded him carefully.

"Sarah?" he asked, confused. She had never dressed like this in her life, he did not understand why he was seeing her like this. Unbidden the vision from the other night whispered through his mind, of a man in black robes with a wand.

"I am not your wife, Nick. I am an angel." The vision told him. "My name is Lucifer." Nick cracked a smile, much to Lucifer's surprise.

"Right, uh, Satan. Do me a favor and remind me to not drink before bed." He told her, turning away from the vision. In an instant she was in front of him, wand in hand. Nick sat up startled. He knew that his visions could not hurt him, that they were not real. Why though was he imaging witches and wizards? Lucifer sat next to him, pushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"You are beginning to remember aren't you Nick? It is why you have started drinking more." Lucifer asked him, twirling the wand lazily. Nick watching the tip of it as it glowed softly. He had never seen Sarah with a wand, but as he thought of it, he had remembered seeing her in this dress before he had officially met her. Just a pacing glance at her face during the Christmas season. He had meant to approach her, but within a blink of an eye she had disappeared. He did not meet her again for nearly a year, by then he had even forgotten about her, but apparently, she not of him. Upon meeting her, she had been in plain jeans and a lavender tee shirt, silver earrings in place. His child being born, he remembered that she had insisted that he go to work, and that she was fine. When he had returned home, her aunt had been at her bedside, placing the baby in her arms. Throughout the next days he made to replace things for her, but the heating pad was always warm, the bottles never empty, and the diapers always clean. He did not know how she had managed such a feat. Now, he knew. Magic. "There you go Nick." Lucifer whispered. Nick did not ask how Lucifer knew what he was thinking.

"Why, what…" he paused, unsure of what he was asking. Lucifer knew though, as if they had been friends forever.

"There are Dark Wizards out there. The ones in Great Britain, well, they are obsessed with Blood Purity. They would have killed your family for being with a Muggle such as yourself. Here in America, well, magic is magic. You have it, or you don't and that's all good and fine. What they do not like, is those who give away their heritage to live a Muggle life. They find there is no excuse. Why, Muggles are not even seen as second class citizens within the wizarding world, but rather as equals. They have plenty of Muggle jobs within the wizarding world, so that magicals may keep their spouses complacent and happy."

"That sounds…terrible." He admitted. He loved his job, he could not imagine what use they would have for someone like him in the magical world. "Why did they not kill me too?"

"As I said, the Dark ones here in America, they do not care about magic versus no magic. They did not blame you for marrying Sarah. Sarah was the traitor in their eyes." Nick sat silent for a long moment, absorbing everything that had been said. Unknown to him, small chimes were alerting Aurors from his case that it was time to refresh his memory charm. Auror Cartal frowned, as Nick Pellegrino was not scheduled for an updated memory for another few months. He shrugged, pulling on his robes and grabbing his badge before Apparating to the Pellegrino residence.

"There is no way that I can ever get justice now." Nick said sadly, knowing that it had been the only thing keeping him alive. Arty, his neighbor had tried to help, but a few months in his story had changed. Yet he had passed all the lie detector tests again, and no one knew what to think.

"I can help you with that." Lucifer said, standing before Nick. She held out a hand. "If you allow me to use your body as my vessel, I can bring justice." She said. Nick thought about it for a moment, and Lucifer wanted to yell at him to hurry, as he could hear somebody creaking up the stairs. Lucifer twitched slightly, creaking up the stairs just as he had years prior.

"I want your promise. That this ring will not come off, and that you cannot be with anyone while in this body." For a moment, Lucifer was impressed with the man's dedication. Then again, not anyone could be the vessel to the Archangel of Unconditional Love.

"I can agree," Lucifer said, extending his hand a bit more. Auror Cartal opened the door just as Nick clasped Lucifer's hand, his wand only saved from clattering to the ground by his Auror skills. There was a brilliant glow as the vision of Sarah sunk into Nick, red eyes staring out at the Auror. "So, we meet." Lucifer said, with a sickening smile. "I know what you did."

"Come now Nick. Have a seat." Auror Cartal urged, lifting his wand and casting Imperio. It reflected off harmlessly from the Archangel.

"Did you really think, that you could pull the wool over the eyes of an angel?" Lucifer asked. He rushed forward, pinning Cartal to the wall. He relished in feeling his power flow through Nick, enhanced by the man's love for his wife. He leaned close to Cartal's ear as he fried him alive. "You took this man's Legacy. You took his Heart. Did you think you could get away from that?" Cartal only sputtered as foam formed at his mouth. "I will make sure that my demons hold a cell for you down below." He dropped the dead weight as Cartal's eyes burned from his sockets. Lucifer brushed off his new vessel, the gleam of the wedding ring on his hand catching his eye. He contemplated it for a moment, but in the end, he left it.

Afterall, his own Heart had been lost eons ago.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Unlikely to walk again? Why you son of a bitch! I'll kick your ass! Get the hell out of my sight." Bobby shouted, startling the doctor in the room. He clutched his clipboard to him tightly, glancing at Harry. Harry sighed, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Grandpa…" he tried to interrupt.

"Take your medical degree and shove it up your- "

"Grandpa!" Harry said a bit louder, although there was waver to his voice. Bobby closed his mouth with a click, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Harry released a breath of relief, before looking at the doctor. "Well? You heard the man, out!" The man nodded quickly, not wanting to irritate the volatile Singers again. The pair of them had been giving the staff trouble with their tempers and loud voices. Dean and Sam nearly ran into the fleeing doctor as they came into the room. Sam gave Harry a look, the boy looking down abashedly. Bobby scoffed.

"Can you believe the nerve? Never walk again my ass." He muttered. "Did you find the sword?" Bobby asked. Of the three, he was the one that never excluded Harry if he were already around. It would do the boy no good to be ignorant of what was happening, especially considering what had happened in the Caverns. He frowned, remembering what he had said to Harry when he was possessed by the demon. He made to say something regarding it but figured an apology would be better once they were alone.

"I am the sword." Dean admitted. Bobby's brow furrowed.

"That some type of metaphor?" The old man asked. Dean shook his head, wishing it were. He was only human after all, he was meant to be the mundane one. He cursed himself for jinxing it.

"Seems on some sort of subatomic level, the sword is in me." Dean explained. "Heh, say that five times fast." Bobby glared to show he was not amused. "Anyway. Only an Archangel can take it out. The angels want me to say yes to Michael, so he can retrieve his sword and defeat Lucifer. Here's a tidbit of info, did you know he is the Archangel of Unconditional Love."

"That…actually makes sense." Sam said slowly, catching Harry's interest. The young boy knew the power of love, but unconditional? How powerful could Lucifer get?

"Uhm, excuse me, red skinned pitchfork wielding evil incarnate is the right choice?" Dean asked in disbelief, but by this point, even Bobby had a contemplative look on his face.

"Think about it, Dean, why did Lucifer fall?" Sam asked him. He was met with a blank look and a shrug. Sam rolled his eyes. "Because he loved God too much. He loved God so much, that he could not blame him for the way that humans turned out. He hated humans, saying they were flawed, because they failed his test in the garden of Eden. He was testing Eve and Adam, seeing if they would follow God's law out of a sense of love for the man that created them. In his mind, Eve betrayed God. Unconditional love can be dangerous. Think of all the mothers of serial killers who still claim their child was the sweetest ever."

"So, Lucifer is considered Evil because he defended his father's mistake?" Harry asked softly. It caused a stillness in the room.

"No, he…he is evil because of what he did after, when he felt his love was rejected." Sam explained further.

"Like Severus?" Harry queried, a lilt in his voice showing his confusion. He did not think that Severus was evil, no matter what the Gryffindors thought. His thoughts strayed to Voldemort. Had he been rejected love? Would he, Harry, have turned evil if he had stayed with the Dursley's?

"N-no." Sam stuttered, getting a bit flustered. "Lucifer, he…he…" Sam was at a loss for words. Harry was still looking up at him with wide blue eyes, desperately needing an answer. "He tempts people to use their love for bad."

"Like when I killed Quirrell. Did the devil make me do that?" Harry asked, a slight tremor appearing in his hands as he thought about that night. Sam felt his heart break. Dean looked skyward, desperately wishing that Cas had come with them. The angel would be able to better explain.

"You did not do a bad thing when you killed Quirrell." Bobby said. "You set that man free. You used your love for good." Harry looked over to Bobby in shock, not knowing that the man had been told the story by Severus. "Severus was not evil. Misguided, he did not realize what an impact he was having with his actions. Yes, he joined Voldemort, only wanting to be accepted. Now he works for the good guys and is trying to help you. He felt bad. You feel bad. So, no, you're not evil. If you're scared that you're not a good person, Harry, remember that bad people don't care about being better. That is why Lucifer is evil. He hurts and kills and tricks because he thinks it is fun. He is full of sin, that he does not get forgiven for, because he doesn't ask for forgiveness."

"So, who asks for him?" Harry wondered. He knew about church, Petunia used to drag Vernon and Dudley. Sometimes he would hear Dudley doing his nightly prayers. Harry had liked listening to those. It was the only time Dudley wasn't being mean. He would pray for his friends to be safe and forgiven, especially if Christmas was soon.

"I…uh…no one does Harry. Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, he won't be forgiven." Dean told him. "They decided a long time ago." Harry looked down at his feet.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask again." He whispered. The adults looked at each other, thinking that it would be a while yet before Harry could understand, not realizing that Harry was the one who understood most.

**A/N: Lucifer will be a bit more 3D in this story, as you may have noticed with the line "His own Heart had disappeared eons ago." Yes, this is referring to a romance of sorts. In the future he does try to deny why his punishment of Nick's enemy seemed so personal because he "does not care" but as Harry has thrown everything out of whack, other events are occurring surrounding Lucifer. **


	2. Isn't this Dark Conscience Lovely?

**CHAPTER: Isn't this Dark Conscience Lovely?**

**A/N: Inspired by the songs Lovely by Khalid and Billie Eilish, and Dark Conscience by Tommee Profitt **

Harry looked carefully at the board before moving his pawn forward. Once he made his turn, he looked out the window, knowing it would be a while before Bobby would take his. The view was amazing. The sun certainly shined a lot more in America, and he quite liked it. What was even better was that he had not had a single chest pain once he got here. Harry wondered if maybe it was affected by magic. From the corner of his eye he saw Bobby move his bishop, before the old man too returned his gaze to the window. It had been three days, and the man had barely spoken. Harry had been hoping for some type of apology from when the man was a demon. He moved his piece, figuring that the man didn't remember what the demon said. The young boy chewed his lip. He could remember the man's angry face, looking so much like his uncle. Harry flinched involuntarily as his tried to jerk out of the memory by force. The chess pieces clattered to the floor with clicks across the linoleum floor. Harry dropped, immediately picking them up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Harry said quickly as he scrambled to collect them all. He felt tears burning in his eyes and shook his head. It was such a small issue, why was he crying about it? Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder, making the boy look up.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." He told him. Harry thought he was overacting, but Bobby sounded so sincere about merely dropping chess pieces. The broken king in his hand reminded him of the Caverns. A figurative lightbulb went off in his head as he realized why Bobby's apology sounded so heavy.

"Thanks Grandpa…" he whispered. Bobby nodded, glad that his message was received. He leaned back in his wheelchair. Sam and Dean entered to see Harry resetting the chessboard. Harry could hear them having a hushed conversation by the door. Sam's phone suddenly rang, and the next moment Cas had joined them, glaring at Dean for his comment. "Cas is here." He informed the old man.

"Quit the foreplay!" Bobby said loudly, drawing the adult's attention. "Get you hands on and start healing." Cas walked into the room, kneeling by the older man. Cas had been feeling stronger since he returned, but then when he had threatened Zachariah, he had felt the connection to Heaven snap. That did not mean he would not try though. His hands glowing with a soft white light that only he and Harry could see, he approached Bobby's legs. When he got a centimeter from the flesh, the white powers slipped his grasp, sinking into Harry's skin. He tried again, and the same result occurred. Harry suddenly clutched at his chest, startling Bobby and Cas.

"I can't heal you. The power keeps being absorbed by Harry." Cas informed Bobby, while placing a hand on the boy, worried about his pain. He dared not try to use healing power on him, fearing it would make the pain worse. Harry forced himself to sit straight despite the pain.

"I can try to heal you Bobby." Harry said, feeling as if he were stealing from the old man. Bobby opened his mouth to agree, but it slowly shut as he took in Harry's waxen looking skin, and grey bags under his eyes. The boy had been under a lot of stress, staying in the room with him for three days. He should have apologized sooner. He sighed.

"No use in killing yourself tryin'. If a full grown angel can't, ain't no use in you trying." Bobby dismissed, looking back out the window.

"I don't have much time to stick around." Cas explained. "I simply came to get something from you." Dean's eyes grew hard.

"Oh, you too good for us now?" he asked, grabbing the man by the shoulder of his coat. The angel looked into his eyes, however it dropped to the amulet that Dean wore. His hand came up and cradled it gently. "Don't touch that." Dean growled, slapping the hand away. "Would you cut it with the secrecy? Why did you leave that day? Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you call Sam?" His voice cracked upon saying his brother's name, eyes betraying his emotions.

"When we were in the magical world, I'm not sure how to describe it. It was as if the connection between us was stronger. Between all of us. I can't be positive but…I know that another angel could not have felt you the way I did. Now that we are back here, the sigils I carved, they keep me away as well." Cas told the man, not blinking once as he searched the green eyes. "I need the amulet."

"For what?" Dean snarled. Sam had given him the necklace years ago, he never took it off. It felt like another limb at this point. The others in the room were hesitant to break up the conversation. Dean was tense in his stance, looking ready to fight. Cas seemed as if he were not used to his body, shifting away from the human.

"I am going to find God." Cas said vehemently, fervor in his blue eyes. "He can fix this."

"We can fix it ourselves. We don't need your deadbeat dad." Dean countered, releasing the angel's shoulder. Cas took his time to look over the group in front of him, raising an eyebrow. Dean took a step forward in agitation.

"Dean…" Sam tried to interrupt. He looked away when Dean held up a hand to silence him. While he wanted to stop Dean from pushing the angel away, he knew it was not his place. It had him missing Severus, and their unresolved relationship.

"He fixed me up. He saved all of you!" Cas defended, voice gruff. "Do you even have a plan? Lucifer has most likely found a vessel by this point."

"What are you talking about. Sam has been with me the whole time." Dean asked in confusion. "But we do have a plan. The Michael Sword, it's in my DNA. All we need is an archangel to take it out. So, yeah I'm working on that."

"Sam is not the only vessel, simply the true vessel. Lucifer will go through hundreds of temporary vessels if he needs, looking for Sam." Cas countered. "God could remove the sword. Let me find him." Dean searched the blue eyes for something. He did not end up finding it but relinquished the amulet regardless. Despite the angel's feelings, Dean still loved him.

"Back in one piece." He warned.

"Of course, Dean, I would not let your possessions come to harm." Cas replied, slipping it over his own neck. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'. Harry smiled a bit, thinking it was very sweet.

"I meant you, you freaking idiot." Cas gave a miniscule nod.

"I'll be in touch." He was gone with a whoosh of wings. Bobby looked up.

"When you find the bastard, tell him to send legs!" he shouted to nothing. The brothers looked at each other, before joining the two by the window, watching the breeze pull at the trees. The peaceful moment was interrupted by Bobby's phone ringing. He looked at it in confusion before answering. "Rufus?" he asked. The voice on the other line was static filled and breaking up. "What, I can't…Color-Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus? Rufus?" he pulled the phone away, just staring at it. His best friend was in danger, he could tell. Afterall, he and Rufus had agreed to never speak again, unless it was important. Bobby took a moment to look where he was. Sitting in the hospital, with the same blanket over his lap, having barely spoken in three days. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. He gripped the wheels of his chair, moving around the room, looking for his bag.

"Bobby?" Sam questioned.

"Why the hell have you all been letting me sit around like some sort of pitiful sack of potatoes." He asked gruffly, slinging the bag into his lap, ignoring the fact that he could not feel it. He dug through. "Rufus is in trouble. You're going to Colorado, River Pass." He said, activating his various phones. "Threat, unknown. Support, unknown. Packing list, everything." He barked out. Dean and Sam automatically straightened, like soldiers receiving orders. Harry scrambled from his chair and stood tall next to Sam as Bobby rolled past Dean, handing him a strange rock. He gave Sam a jar of herbs. He stopped in front of Harry's outstretched hands, causing Dean to look over.

"No."

"Yes." Harry countered, chin held high. Bobby regarded the boy for a minute before placing a silver rod in his hand.

"Bobby…" Dean said lowly. Bobby ignored him, grabbing his glow in the dark gel and surreptitiously drawing sigils around his hospital room. "Harry. You're staying here." Harry glared.

"You can't stop me." He said coldly. "This is something I need to do. I won't let you stop me." Harry explained. Dean looked over his charge, detaching his fatherly emotions to see the child for what he was, rather than a fragile kid he had to protect. Harry's shoulders were tense, the slightest tremor in his hands, barely visible and not debilitating. Although the boy's face was tired his blue eyes were clear and focused. Dean conceded. It would be a good way to show Harry that Hunting was not all it was cracked up to be.

"Come on let's go."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK IN EBREAK**

Severus looked up from the paper when he heard someone entering the kitchen. Danny gave him a lopsided smile, heading for the fridge. Severus went back to the paper, reading the article regarding the Harry Potter sighting at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was of course claiming the credit for bringing the boy to Hogwarts when he was needed. There were some who speculated on this fact however, as Albus had been away at the ministry at the time of the attack. Allegations of child enslavement were thrown about by Rita Skeeter, who was claiming that Albus was keeping the boy in the depths of the Hogwarts basements to train him. It was an interesting perspective for sure, and he filed the information away for later, knowing he could use it to his advantage if need be. Adam made his way into the room, already fully dressed, a notepad tucked under his arm.

"So, I got our first case." He said, sitting down and showing the two brothers. Severus spared it a glance, pining Adam with a stare.

"What do you propose we do with this information?" he asked. "In case it escaped your miniscule brain, the Hunters have left." Danny frowned a bit at the tone but did not correct his older brother.

"You're just sour because Sammy is gone." He muttered under his breath. Severus shot a glare his way. He almost missed Adam's next comment, preoccupied with the fact that he might have misjudged the way Sam felt about him.

"And it surely must have escaped yours because I said OUR FIRST case." Adam said back smile, causing Danny to chuckle. Severus gave his brother a knowing smile, causing the teen to blush and rush to finish making his breakfast. "Anyway. That's why we're here right. We need to take care of it before the Aurors take care of it, if it's magical." Severus gestured for the man to continue. "There's a mall nearby here, that had had fifteen flash mobs in the pass four days."

"I fail to see how that is our problem." Severus responded, even though he knew it was strange.

"Victims of the flash mob aren't participating willingly, feeling as if their bodies are being used like puppets. Not only that it is causing people to spill their secrets, which has led to four deaths so far." Danny grimaced at that as he sat with his black coffee. "So, what do you say?" he asked, looking more to Severus, knowing that Danny would like to come with.

"Have fun." Severus said curtly, bringing the paper back in front of his face. A second later Danny's face popped through the paper with wide pleading eyes.

"Come on Sev, you wouldn't let your kid brother go out and get hurt, would you?" He asked. Severus mentally made a note that Danny would never make it as a Slytherin. He was, however, willing to humor the boy, for the sake of keeping the two out of trouble.

"Very well, let me get my coat."

**LINE BREAKLINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

A stolen car rolled up to a demolished bridge just outside of River Pass, Colorado. Dean got out, looking down at the destruction with distaste. Sam and Harry followed with their bags. Harry peered over the edge, gulping silently.

"Well, it's official, all exits are blocked off." Dean announced, kicking a rock over the edge. "This is probably our best way in. No traps far as I can see."

"Are you kidding Dean? There's no way we can jump that." Sam argued back, calculating the distance to the ground. Dean flicked his eyes back to Harry, signaling to Sam that he was testing the boy. Sam frowned, not liking the idea of testing Harry, but knowing it was necessary in order to show Harry the difficulty of hunting. Harry was not even paying attention, which boded well. Except, Harry was thinking about it, watching a bird that flew over them, cawing loudly. Harry took a deep breath, letting his small fledgling wings sprout. Twin spots of blue light caught Dean's attention as the boy walked forward, stepping over the edge. However, he did not fall. Harry continued to walk, as if there were glass below his feet. Once he had made it to the other side, he looked back to the other two.

"It's not real. You won't fall, trust me." Harry called out.

"Uh, Harry, last time I checked I didn't have any angel in me." Sam coughed haphazardly as he tried to stifle a laugh. Dean shoved his brother.

"I didn't use my powers. That was just in case." Dean looked down at the ground skeptically but shook out his body and took his first step. He gasped in surprise when his foot connected with something solid, the wavering of belief causing him to pitch forward. Sam lunged, grabbing the back of his brother's jacket. Dean looked back at Harry was had his hands over his mouth in shock. Green eyes grew hard and he went back to the car. He picked up his bag, keeping his eyes on Harry as he walked forward. Sam fought to keep his mouth shut as Dean took his first step over the edge. There was nothing there, yet his older brother did not fall. That was enough for him and he grabbed his bag, following his footsteps. In just a mere minute they were across. Dean's gaze was drawn back to the parked car. He only hoped it was as easy to get back over. With the click of a loaded gun, he gestured the younger two to follow as they made their way into town.

"_**I spoke to God today, and she says that she's ashamed." **_Dean took notice at the various abandoned stores all around them. It was eerily empty, and he pulled Harry closer to him. He knew if push came to shove the boy would prevail, however he wished he had picked an easier hunt for the boy to participate in. Looking into Harry's blue eyes however, he knew it would take a hunt of this magnitude to make the boy's choice, so he ignored the nagging father voice in the back of his head and focused on the task on hand.

"_**What have I become, what have I done?" **_Harry felt as if his heart was pounding in time with his footsteps as they surveyed the town. It was such a wide open space that he did not feel like he was seeing as much as he should be. He gripped his bag strap a little tighter, knowing he would have to do this to prove his worth. He needed to do more good than bad in order to be a hero. It made him think of Severus, still risking his life in order to make up for months of mistakes. He looked up to Sam and Dean, wondering what side of the balance they were on.

"_**I spoke to the Devil today and he swears he's not to blame." **_Sam did not want to say he was jittery, that being said, his eyes were darting around at the smallest of movement, only to discover it was merely leaves or a piece of trash rolling about in the wind. He was so scared that something would happen to Dean or Harry. He was always the one who made the plan, but he had no details to go off of this time. It had been so long since they had gone in blind to such a high level threat.

"_**And I understood because I feel the same." **_Dean brought them to a slower pace as they approached a flipped vehicle. Sam ducked down and took the far end, as Dean crouched to see the near window. They straightened, shaking their heads. They continued on. Harry felt unease creep into his stomach as he saw a running sprinkler. Whatever had happened here, happened fast. Another car was in their path, the door wide open and the radio playing. After making sure it was empty, Dean shut off the car, tossing the keys into the front seat. Harry sped forward a little way in front of them causing Dean to get on edge. However, Harry was merely looking into a baby carriage. The young boy turned away, heading closer to the gas pumps. Dean snuck a glance as they passed, seeing nothing but blood in the carriage. He closed his eyes, letting out a hissed sigh of displeasure through his closed lips. Sam tried to see if any of the pumps were working and found that they were. All three whirled around at the sound of a pistol being aimed at them.

"Ellen?" Dean asked in disbelief. The blond woman was looking at him fiercely but lowered the gun enough to show that there was also a gentle smile on her face. Harry was looking up at her with wide eyes. This was a woman from the Winchester's past. She was exactly as they had described her.

"Hello boys." She greeted, pulling out a flask. Dean closed his eyes in acceptance as holy water was poured over him.

"We're us." He assured her. Hers eyes flicked over to Harry, but she wisely kept it to herself, for out in the open was not the place. She gestured with her gun and they followed her to a nearby church. Harry was careful not to mess up the salt line as they entered. Now certain that they were actually not demons she opened up her arms, bringing Sam and Dean into a strong hug. Harry felt awkward watching the exchange, but he could not find out why. He saw Grandpa hug Sam and Dean all the time.

"Really good to see you boys." She reeled back a palm and slapped Dean hard. "Did you forget what a damn telephone is?" she reprimanded. Dean looked over at Sam sheepishly. It was not as if they could claim they worked too much at the school, because she wouldn't understand that. Ellen finally placed all of her attention on Harry, and he felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Who's this then?" she asked gently. She could clearly see Dean in the boy's features, but the eyes were ever so blue. Harry looked over to Dean, as if he were unsure. Dean stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my son, Heimrich Winchester, Harry for short." He introduced, giving the boy a small nudge towards Ellen. Harry gulped, playing with the strap of his bag. For a long while she simply stared at him, picking out every piece of Dean she could find. She took in his nervous gaze, and hesitance with Dean. Sam and Dean closed in on the boy a bit more, building a wall behind him. Harry jumped when Dean gently touched his back. "What do we say?"

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand. She took it with a smile, although she did not like how thin his wrists were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Harry. Let's head on in, I'm sure everyone's wondering where I've gone off to." As she turned her blond hair came off her shoulders a bit, reminding Harry of a picture of Lily. He felt Dean wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him, but Harry was only watching Ellen. "Can't believe I had to hear you were alive from Rufus of all people. Him and Bobby ain't even supposed to be talking." She muttered under her breath. She paused outside of another door.

"What's going on Ellen?" Dean asked. Ellen bit the inside of her cheek, looking at the wooden door.

"More than I can handle alone." She admitted. "Whole town is overrun with demons. Only ones not afflicted are either dead, or in this room." A heartbroken expression crossed her face for only a second before she forced herself to woman up and lead. "This is it, ain't it? End of times?"

"Seems like it…" Sam agreed, though he knew better. He also placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, resisting the urge to squeeze to make sure the boy was real. Ellen nodded, knocking curtly on the door, announcing her presence to those inside. The door was opened by a man with a shot gun, who made way for them. Dean surveyed the room, counting ten that had already been inside. He looked down to Harry to see if he was doing what was required of a hunt, but the boy only had eyes on the pregnant woman. He seemed uneasy.

"This is Sam and Dean, they're Hunters too, and here to help." She told the room. The man with the shotgun pinned the Winchesters with a pointed look.

"Why'd you bring a kid?" he asked, accusing. He had lost his son during the attacks. Harry pulled his eyes away from Ellen, to address the man.

"I have some good deeds that are overdue." He stated plainly. The man looked away, unnerved by the blue eyes. Sam didn't wish to contradict Harry in front of everyone and made a note to ask Harry what he had meant by the statement. "We have to get you all out of here."

"We've tried. There used to be twenty of us." Ellen told him. Harry frowned, looking over the people. The pregnant woman had her hand over her stomach. Everything else seemed to fall away, as he heard his heart beating in his ears. Harry didn't hear the commotion all around him, as his eyes began to shine. A few more beats, and the young angel realized it was not his heart he was listening to, but the woman's baby. Harry gasped loudly, curling down into a ball as cold water hit him.

"What the hell!" he heard Dean shout, and a struggle ensued. Sam wrapped him up in his arms, soothing Harry. The boy was trembling, and Sam knew it couldn't be just from the water, as it had not been that cold. Sam screwed his eyes shut, glad that Dean had thought to spare Vernon from the wrath of Heaven and Hell that night. He knew the decision to shoot Vernon still weighed heavily on the man, but he was glad that Dean had to carry it. He knew he would have been to weak to carry it. Everyone in that house would have died if he had had his way. Harry was whispering something to him and he tuned in.

"What was that Harry?" he asked.

"Her baby. It's coming tomorrow." Sam stood, looking over the woman who was insisting that she was fine, and that Harry had not hurt her. Austin, the man with the shot gun, had finally torn himself away from Dean's grip, dusting himself off.

"He said your baby is coming tomorrow." He announced to the woman, his deep voice carrying easily. Her eyes widened, and she placed both hands on her stomach. "We got to get out of here. Where is Rufus, and Jo?" he asked Ellen. She shook her head.

"We didn't find Rufus when we first arrived. Me and Jo we got separated." Dean nodded, already thinking about what needed to be done. Harry rubbed his palms into his eyes before shaking out his body and standing next to Dean.

"We'll have to arm everyone. Ellen, you stay here and teach them the basics while we gather weapons. Once we find Jo and Rufus, the five of us can provide cover and we can make it out of here." Dean stated. Roger, the man in the business suit, nervously played with his ring. "Harry stay here and help Ellen." Dean decided, grabbing his gun and heading towards the door. Sam followed, but once they were in the hallway Dean stopped him. "Maybe you should stay." He tried to say casually. Sam saw right through the sentiment.

"What do you mean, it'll be faster if we both go." He said through clenched teeth. Dean looked over to the stairs. "Just admit that you don't want me out there. You think I'm some kind of druggie who is going to fall off the wagon at the first drop of blood." Sam accused, jabbing Dean with a finger. Dean batted it away. "There's no way you can get supplies, watch your back and find the others on your own. I already told you that whatever saved us cleaned me out. I don't crave it. I don't WANT it."

"Fine. Let's hurry." Dean said. "I don't trust the others around Harry."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Albus spared a glance to the lone cloud crossing the desert sky as he landed. With a simply flick of his wand he transformed his robes into something a bit more suitable for the hot desert sand. He began to walk, in the heat, careful not to drink any water. Finally, after a few hours he saw it, the mirage. He continued on until the gleaming Ministry building of the Sahara was looming over him. The gates recognized him as an invited guest and opened as he approached. Several floating orbs of water danced through the air and he lifted his hand for one to come to him. He had his fill of water and continued on inside, not particularly interested in the meeting he was to attend. No, he was more interested in his plans for after.

"Right this way." A young wizard said, gesturing towards the board room. Albus nodded vaguely. The real reason he had needed an excuse to come all this way was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. He had been keeping tabs on the once Ravenclaw student, knowing that one day he would be able to use the boy. This was not the way he had envisioned using such a prized wizard, but then, he had not planned on losing Harry Potter. With the restrictions that had been placed onto him following Rita Skeeter's accusations, agreeing to this meeting was the only way he could have been let out of England. He kept his comments short and to the point, all the while thinking of how he would get Lockhart to return to Hogwarts. Once the meeting had adjourned, he quickly made exit. He took the path that led back to the desert, as opposed to the one that led to the magical community.

"Where have you gotten off to?" he asked the emptiness. Lockhart had made quite a stir in the community a month ago, agreeing to go with Apiyo Akintola into Thinis to find the lost pharaoh's wand. Albus made a few hops though the desert until he came close to where the two would pass on their way home. He gingerly dusted off a rock next to the apparition point. He plucked a bottle of water from the replenishing bowl that was hidden in a nearby bush. Blue eyes were beginning to drift closed when finally, he heard the unmistakable pop of apparition, followed by two voices.

"You brought us to the wrong Point, Lauhc'art. We need to be three east. Nobody uses this one anymore." She said sharply, her accent thick.

"I'm aware my dear." Lockhart said flippantly, reaching for a water bottle next to the invisible Albus.

"How did you find wah'ter?" Apiyo asked, becoming suspicious. She knew the dangers of this Apparation point. It was unintentionally a dead end, and they would have to hike a good distance back to the previous ones. A journey that should not be made without supplies. Lockhart took his time getting his fill before sending a dazzling smile her way.

"Apiyo, Apiyo…I have to say that I will truly regret doing this. You see, I admire your intelligence. Not that it could ever match my own," he saw the dangerous glint in her eye and skillfully moved to a tactic he knew would work on Apiyo. ", or your sister's." There. For barely a fraction of a second was doubt in her eyes, and that was all that he needed. "Why did you even come on this trip? For the attention it would bring you?"

"No. I…" she began.

"Please spare me the boring details. Because, that is exactly what you did." Lockhart pulled his wand, doing a small motion off to the side, causing his eyes to appear as hypnotic swirls to Apiyo. "You wanted to steal the spotlight from your sister, because she refuses to share." He led.

"She is always taking credit for my work. This is something she knows notin' about. She could not steal this." Apiyo provided, under the influence of Lockhart's charm. Albus released his disguise, knowing that the girl would not longer see him, captivated by the genius of Lockhart's spell.

"But alas, you could not face the traps alone, and I saved you not once, but twice in the city of Thinis!" Apiyo nodded, looking away with shame of having to be saved like a damsel in distress. Lockhart smirked triumphant. He pointed his wand between her eyes. "Obliviate." He murmured silkily, plucking the actual events out as easy as one would take grapes from the vine. Apiyo swayed on her feet before hitting the sand hard.

"That was quite impressive." Lockhart whirled around, wand aimed at the intruder. Albus smiled at the threat, showing that he was not armed. "Quite the adventure you had, I look forward to the next book." He said, gesturing to the fallen witch.

"Do not make a mockery of me, I could rid you of your memories." Lockhart spat out, despite talking to the most powerful wizard he knew.

"I know." It was said simply, without malice or fear. Lockhart lowered his wand. "I find myself in need of a professor. Surely someone of your prestige would qualify?" Albus said lightly, a twinkle in his eyes. Lockhart looked down at his wand unsure. Lockhart's story could be heart breaking, if told with the right spin. Albus remembered the young Ravenclaw, ever so doted on by his mother, coming to Hogwarts and realizing he was just like everybody else. The strive for perfectionism nearly killed him in his quest to be the very best at everything he tried to do. All the while, the boy showed such a potential for greatness and above average magical power, but it was his own insecurities that got the best of him each time. This is the version that Albus kept in mind when speaking to Lockhart. It was not so far removed from the truth as to be unbelievable, but rather just close enough that one might think to check the accuracy at a later date, only to put it off as not being so important. "There would be the opportunity to regale a few Muggle aids with your stories, so you may become a legend in their world."

"I highly doubt that the half-bloods of England haven't already done so." Lockhart said haughtily.

"Ah yes, of course, but these Muggles are from America." Lockhart's blue eyes shone with glittered excitement. Albus mentally smirked, already knowing that the man would agree. It was time now to put his own deceit into motion. "Of course, I must warn you that their son is quite the trouble maker. Harry Winchester. I would be wary of the boy, and you will always have my backing if you find need to punish the boy. It would do good to have teachers who do not favor him, so he may see that he is merely disruptive, rather than the brilliant showman he believes himself to be."

"Of course, Headmaster." Gilderoy tried not to associate what was said about Harry with himself as a student, but just as Albus had planned, the worm had wiggled its way into Lockhart's brain, finding a home in obsession and deflection. There was a moan from behind them as Apiyo began to awake.

"Be well to remember your strengths, should anything happen during the school year. Winchester was at the center of quite the scandal last year when Voldemort infiltrated. Of course, the boy received no credit, for I saw in Severus' mind that it was in actuality Potter who had saved the day. I want you to keep an extra eye out for the boy."

"You mean protect him, Headmaster I don't…" Gilderoy's wand nearly slipped from his grasp. Albus smiled, knowing he had won.

"Of course, you can. Afterall no one can expect a regular twelve year old to survive such an ordeal alone." Albus said offhandedly as he walked further into the desert, pulling his portkey from his pocket. Gilderoy watched with bated breath as he popped away. When no law enforcement came to him in the following minutes he smiled. He fully understood what the Headmaster had been trying to say. This was his chance to gain even more glory than Harry Potter, the boy who hid away. Afterall, why shouldn't it be him? He was far better looking, far more advanced magically, and the greatest wizard to ever step foot in Hogwarts. Come September he would return to reclaim his position as best, and finally prove all his stuck up teachers that they were wrong about him. He levitated Apiyo onto his back, begin the trudge to the next apparition point, the blistering heat mostly deflected by her body. She coughed weakly, already feeling the signs of dehydration. He would have to hurry.

Afterall he only had until September to write his book.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIN EBREAK**

Sam and Dean had just returned from retrieving the supplies, telling Ellen that there had been no sighting of Jo. The woman had nodded tersely before beginning to construct shotgun rounds. Harry wished he did not have restrictions on his magic during the summer, thinking it would have been much easier to just spell the salt into the rounds than prying them open. Then again, he did not know how the others would react to him being a wizard. In fact, he had gone with their first suggestion of him being a psychic when they had begun to interrogate him. Harry noticed that Roger seemed very proficient at making the bullets, which had him wondering about the older man's past. He moved his station next to the man, smiling up at him. Roger got a faraway look in his eyes when looking at Harry, but it only lasted a moment. He turned back to his weapon, fumbling as if he had lost concentration. Roger paused drawing in a breath.

"Would you like to hear a fable about the first war?" he asked suddenly. Harry, who had never had stories read to him, nodded quickly in acceptance.

"There once was a woman, made entirely of flame. She was content on her own, but one day the night and day began to argue. They said to her, _all of the world is split between the two of us, you disrupt the balance by choosing when to use your power._" Roger picked up a red shotgun shell, placing it on top of a line of salt. He moved it slightly to represent the woman's words. _"I don't quite understand_. She told them. _I am me, why must I choose?_" Roger pulled out a tissue, placing in on one side of the line. "_Because_, said the day_, that is the way it has always been. I have the bluebirds, the dogs and the beavers."_ Roger took his black handkerchief and placed it on the other side of the line. "_And I_, said the night, _have the owls, the cats and the dead_." Roger moved the bullet between the two sides continually as he continued his story. "The flame did not agree with this and still went about her day, and so the night and the day sent out their prized heirs, the sun and the moon to sway her."

"Why did they have to bother her so much?" Harry asked as Roger pulled out a penny and a quarter to represent the sun and the moon.

"Because they wanted to be right." He told Harry. Harry slowly nodded, remembering his conversation with Severus about war the first time he met the man. "Both the sun and the moon offered her companionship. She laughed with both for a few days, before she found herself beginning to enjoy the moon more. He barely lit up the darkness, allowing her to glow. She liked to think that he depended on her to light the way, and she quite liked that. The sun on the other hand was loud and brash, always surrounded by others who sought his warmth. She too offered warmth, but they shunned her, saying that the sun was much greater for he was the heir of the day. When she looked at him to defend her, he merely shrugged and continued on with his daily life."

"So, then she chose the moon, and the night, yeah?" Harry said, placing the bullet onto the black handkerchief. Roger shook his head, rolling the bullet in his hand.

"There came a twilight in which she was leaving the company of the sun to go visit the moon. The sun could take it no longer, and while he respected the flame, he could not longer let her be fooled. He grabbed her, ignoring the fact that it burned him more as his own power weakened with each second. _What are you doing? _She asked in alarm. For all of the time she spent with the moon, who claims to adore her, he had never risked touching her. No one ever had. Yet, here was the sun, throwing away his pride to hold her hand. _Don't go. _He begged her. The moon grew angry, yet still did not grab her hand to pull her towards him. _Leave her alone, can't you see that she doesn't like you grabbing at her?_ The moon shouted. The flame did not know why but she felt her face form into anger and disappointment in how the moon had reacted. _He hides it from you. All the ones you hurt when you venture with him. _The sun said, pouring the rest of his energy into her so she may burn brighter without getting hotter. Trails from her walks with the moon were littered with the charred bodies of night animals." Harry's face scrunched in the typical fashion of a child trying to express an emotion they had never felt before. "The sun fell to his side, depleted, but still shakily raised the ring in his hand for her. _I was protecting you. _The moon argued at seeing her horrified expression. _You could not see in the dark, so I distracted you, so you would not see what you had done. _She grew into a tall pillar of rage, lighting up the whole forest, seeing the hundreds she had harmed. _No! You distracted me, so I would not see what __you__ had done. I thought I had to protect you from the darkness, but I was wrong. I can protect myself._ She turned back to the sun, accepting the ring and helping him back to the park they enjoyed so they may rest."

"That's it. He tells her the moon is bad and she suddenly loves him? He didn't help her earlier." Harry complained.

"This because she didn't need help." Roger explained, looking in to Harry's core. "She was a warrior and the sun knew from the beginning. She realized it when she grew into the mighty pillar and was able to see everything from a new perspective. The sun did not defend her because she was not a damsel in distress. Even in the twilight he merely offers his light so that she may see what had happened and trusts her to make her own decision." He waited for Harry to acknowledge, before continuing the story. "When the moon told the night, what had happened." Roger swiftly picked up the handkerchief and snatched up the bullet and sun, startling Harry.

"What?! Why! She chose! That's what they wanted!" Harry cried in alarm.

"The night had planned all along to possess the flame, and when it did not happen, he snuffed it out. However," Roger's ring spun a bit as he dropped it onto the table. "she had left behind an ember, for you cannot truly put out a flame, only a flame may decide when to die out. The night was overconfident, and tried to stomp out the ember as well, not realizing it was the hottest part of a flame, meant to reignite. The ember burned the night horribly, and he fled, covered in stars. That is why now you can see the stars at night, and the moon during the day. They are still at war, constantly fighting over the ember, wanting to be the one to nurture it, hoping that it would bring the loyalty of the flame it produces. The day was also raising a new sun, a stronger one, a hotter one, with no regard to the creatures the old one had helped. The night was always attempting to shield his moon, fearing retaliation. The ember did not grow into flame again, at least not that they saw."

"So, it didn't matter then." Harry said dully. "She chose for no reason when she could have been free."

"You are correct, and that is why I told you this story, because I knew you would understand." Harry looked up curiously. "The flame should have kept to herself and been in control of those who deserved her warmth, and those who deserved to burn. It is why her ember will not make the same mistake." Roger grabbed his ring and placed it back on his finger. He sighed as he rubbed it gingerly. He patted Harry on the back, making sure that his ring made quick contact with the exposed skin of his neck before he walked off. Harry went back to making bullets, mulling over the story of the flame.

And so, the ember glowed a bit brighter.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dudley sighed as he placed his bag on the counter. His Mum was still at work, so he made himself a snack. Ever since his father's passing, he had not much of an appetite as before. He knew that it was nearly a year later, but he could still not let it go. He wanted to hate Harry, to hate the man, to hate anything, but mostly it was emptiness. He could tell now, that his father may not have been the best man, but he still loved him. Of course, he had told Albus to thank Harry, and at the time he hadn't been really sure for what, but now he did. Dudley had been hiding parts of himself for years, wanting to please his father. He had always been afraid that one mistake and he would be treated the same as Harry. It made him paranoid, it was anxiety inducing it was…Dudley paused gripping the counter. He went to a special tutor now, for his dyslexia. He wondered if Harry had known about it, and that is why he agreed to do his homework for him. Yes, he had bullied Harry in the past, maybe a bit too much so that his father would give him a pat on the back and a laugh. Deep down though, Harry was just another boy like him. Wasn't he? Yes, he had frea- different magic powers. He had stopped trying to call it freaky, since he knew that his dad would have called his new hobby freaky as well. There was a short knock on his door. He placed his plate in the sink and went to open it.

"Hello, Amy." He greeted, inviting in his guest. Amy also lived in the apartment and was his dance partner at the afterschool program. She was two years younger than him, but he still liked her very much.

"Dudley. Dudley, I have to show you something." She said urgently, brown eyes wide as she started digging through her bag. She pulled out a small music box that looked worn with age. Amy lifted up the lid, and Dudley was confused, as the little ballerina inside was broken in a way that made her look slumped over. He inspected the face, thinking maybe Amy liked it because it had auburn hair and brown eyes like she did.

"Er, it's nice." He said with a smile. "Very pretty." Amy rolled her eyes before closing them, both hands on the box. The ballerina straightened and began to spin, a simple melody coming out. "You're a witch!" he said suddenly, recognizing the magic for what it was. The ballerina began to spin dangerously fast, the melody turning it a low pitched whine as Amy glared at Dudley.

"Why would you say something so rude." She accused. Dudley watched the music box wearily as it became more dangerous. "I thought you were my friend Dudley." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"I am your friend!" he said loudly, reaching to touch her hand. Instantly the he could feel something, like a hot stream of lava. The music box stopped dead in its tracks. Amy pulled away in alarm, having felt as if Dudley had placed a cold clamp around her hand. The music box fell to the floor and she ignored it, grabbing her bag and rushing out, the door slamming behind her. Dudley scrambled after her, but by the time he reached the hall she was nowhere to be seen. He sadly closed the door, before punching at the air about how stupid he had been. He fell to his knees in the middle of the living room. Why did he feel stupid? His father's voice in the back of his head said it was because he had taken a liking to a witch who had fooled him in to believing she wasn't a freak. He tried to shove it away as he always did when a bad thought came to mind. He didn't want to be his father, not anymore. No, he felt stupid because he wasn't delicate with the situation. His mother was teaching him that words held impact. But it was Amy's fault anyway, wasn't it? Her stupid freaky brain didn't even know what she was. He shook his head as if he trying to toss the thought out. It was in this same position that Petunia found her son a half hour later.

"Dudders!" she called out, kneeling beside him and cradling his head in her hands. He was having another attack. "Dudders, please. What happened?"

"Ammyy…" he whimpered, tears rolling down his face. Petunia's gaze grew sharp. If that girl had done anything to physically hurt her son, Seraphina would be hearing from her. "She's got…."

"What's she got?" Petunia asked suddenly concerned. Had the girl fallen ill? He knew that Dudley rather liked the girl and knew bad news would upset him.

"She's got magic." He said between sobs. Petunia felt her blood turn to ice. She ignored the faint tremble of her own hands as she held her son steady, looking into his face.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay." she soothed. Of course, did she truly think they could just cut ties with the magical world so easily? It was inevitable that it find them again. Afterall, they were magical too. "It's…Mummy won't ever let anything happen to you." She said, pulling him close.

"Mum?" he said with a wavering voice, not understanding the darker edge to her voice. By God, Dudley was the only thing she had left. Nobody would hurt her Dudders, not a single witch or wizard could stop her. She would drain thousands of their core if she had to. She should have drained Lily as soon as she found out. She should have extinguished her like a flame. "Mum?" Dudley said again a bit panicked. No one would ever hurt her again. She pulled herself up from the water she felt she had been drowning in for so many years and decided to stand utop it. Her mind felt clear for the first time in months, as if she was seeing her reflection in a tranquil pond. She released Dudley, stroking his face tenderly.

"How about some dinner?"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam and Ellen slowly walked through the town, armed with shotguns. Sam's face was set into a deep frown, having left right after an argument with Dean. His older brother had moodily gone over to sit with Harry. He shook his head, scanning a road before they crossed it. Ellen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You alright?" she asked. She cared for the boy obviously, but she could also not afford to have Sam distracted, not when her daughter's life was at stake.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Afterall, he wasn't the one who thought he needed to put himself in danger to make up for something that wasn't his fault. Harry was struggling, and here he was whining about his own problems to Dean.

"What happened? Between you and Dean?" Ellen asked, knowing Sam was not being truthful. "A girl come between you?" Sam's mind flashed to Severus and then the cavern, followed by the pillar of white light.

"Something like that." He relented. He pointed to a house a few over. "Smoke."

"Huh." She said. "Demons don't get cold…. what do you think they're burning?" she asked. Sam spent a long minute staring at the smoke curl up into the sky. She was right of course. He looked back over the street, to the various empty cars and random blood spots.

"I…" Sam swallowed thickly. "The only dead bodies I've seen since I got here were the two demons I killed in the store." He realized. Ellen's eyes grew wide. She gripped her gun a bit tighter, walking towards the building with determination. Sam followed, hugging the hedges as the got onto the property. It was a two story home, with a nice wooden fence around it. Lawn ornaments littered the yard, pristine despite the events in town. They crept closer, trying to peek into windows as they passed them. Sam froze as he heard a creak behind him. He whirled around in time to clash weapons with Rufus.

"Sam!" Ellen called out, rushing back to his aid, only to be attacked by Jo. Her daughter shoved her against the side of the house, using her shotgun against her. Ellen felt panic threaten to rise as she saw Jo's eyes. They were completely black. Sam pushed Rufus away, causing the man to crash into some nearby bushes.

"Give me back my mother, you black eyed bitch!" Jo screamed, righteous anger in her voice. Ellen couldn't fight back. She thought she would be above letting love stand in the way of a hunt, but she was wrong. Jo meant everything to her. She could not imagine her life without her daughter. Jo was ripped away from her as Sam tackled the girl.

"RUN!" he shouted to Ellen. Rufus jumped onto Sam's back as the man stood. Jo took a fallen weapon and hit Sam in the gut, causing him to double over. Ellen fled, calling herself a coward with each step. She burst through the door of the church, out of breath and whirled back to defend the door. The seconds felt like an eternity as she stayed in the kneeling firing position. Ellen released a breath, standing up and looking out the peep hole to see an empty stoop. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions at bay, but in the end rested her head against the door and allowed herself to cry. Her tears splashed onto the wooden floor silently.

"Oh, Jo…"

**LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK**

Tonks fired spell after spell, ducking to avoid a sickly yellow one aimed her way. While she was undercover, she quickly transformed into a different version of herself, continuing to run through the alley way. A large gate approached, and she could hear hounds behind her. Effortlessly she cast a weightlessness charm at herself as she jumped, grabbing onto the top of the gate to stop from floating away. The charm was cancelled, and she finished her flip over the gate, ducking into the main street. She grinned triumphantly, before crying out as she tripped over a pigeon and fell into the street. Tonks grumbled at the unfairness as the projection fell away. The door opened, revealing her instructor.

"We are going to do one more test. Not related to your training, but rater your ability." Tonks' brow furrowed a bit.

"Did you ask Mad Eye?" she asked. She was always hesitant to be tested for her ability. Mad Eye had told her that it could be easy for someone to take advantage of her gift. She especially knew that now that she had been possessed by Lilith. "No." she decided for herself. "Let me out." She demanded, heading for the door. It was quickly slammed shut, melding back into the wall. The automatic attacker, as the students called it, appeared in the room. It was usually used in order to test cloaking abilities, and as such a person had to make themselves not look like the intended target in order to pass. She rolled her eyes at this, as it merely took changing her eyes and hair to fool the automatic attacker.

"The Automatic Attacker has been reset to attack everything except the intended target." A voice announced through the walls. It was deep and smooth, not like her instructor at all. Tonks gripped her wand tighter. "We have set it to someone that you know. And believe me, we know everyone that you do. It would be in your best interest to figure it out." Tonks saw a purple light from the corner of her eye and ducked, the spell barely missing her. Tonks stood taller, shooting spells back. He ignored her fatigue from her test, blocking and dodging to the best of her ability. "Come now Nymphadora." The voice cooed mockingly. Her hair turned red, the Auto Attacker pausing for a moment to rescan her. It then continued its assault. She laughed at it, knowing the highest setting was easy for her. A slight hiss behind her brought her attention. Another Attacker had appeared. She whirled around as she heard two more hisses. She was beginning to get tired. "Who, oh who could it be?" the voice taunted. Tonks turned her hair green, giving her a second of reprise.

"HELP!" she screamed out. Another spell was fired, grazing her arm. She hissed as her skin burned. "Somebody help!" she cried again. No one could hear her. Or so it seemed. There were in fact several ministry officials trying to get into the room, as well as the control center, but it seemed as it had been welded shut. The panel of testers that had been watching their classmate take her turn on the Spy o' Screen were horrified. When it became clear that she could hold off the Attackers with small reprieve, the floor opened into water. She tried to shoot a water freeing charm below her feet, but it happened too quick and she fell in, loosing her wand. She changed into one of her classmates on instinct, needing the second of reprise.

"One down, oh about two hundred to go. It would be in your best interest to guess my dear, perhaps I will return the floor, if you do so." Tonks, shifted through colors like a chameleon, throwing off the scans. She dove for her wand, coming up with a gasp. She changed colors again, but the Attackers did not pause this time. "Seems you've run out of combinations, my dear."

Outside the room, a gathering had begun to take place, watching the Spy o Screen with rapt attention. It was horrifying to watch as Tonks began to cycle through the people that she knew. First came Mad Eye, then Kingsley, the minister, their instructor…and the Attackers continued to advance. One by one the teachers of Hogwarts were beginning to drown, crying out for help. A woman cried out as she saw herself coughing up water. A young Draco Malfoy was next, blonde hair plastered to his head, followed by a black haired boy with blue eyes.

Tonks gasped as she changed again, feeling it drain her muscles of power. She did not know how much longer she could tread water. Her eyes were scanning all around her, to the white walls, to the colored beams of light. She then turned back into herself and allowed herself to start sinking. Whoever was doing this was doing it for her ability, or for her knowledge of someone they wanted. They would not let her die. She was sure of it. Her wand drifted out of her hand as she struggled to stay conscious. Then she felt it, as if something had brushed past her. Her neon green eyes snapped open as she landed on the bottom of the room. That something felt familiar. The room drained itself in an instant, revealing a white haired specter, barely conscious on the floor.

The Attackers stopped.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam awoke slowly, becoming alert as he found he could not move. He was tied to a chair in what he could imagine was the demon's home base. The door in front of him clicked slightly as Rufus and Jo entered. They glared at him with black eyes.

"Guys…" he tried to reason, hoping his friends could fight the demonic influence. His words froze on his tongue as he saw Jo pull out a bottle of holy water from a nearby cabinet. Rufus took a can of salt from his jacket pocket.

"No use trying to trick us." Rufus said, Jo poured water onto Sam, causing him to splutter, but not smoke. Jo stared at the black eyed Sam in confusion.

"Rufus?" she asked uncertainly. She had never heard of a demon not being affected by holy water. Rufus got a grim look on his face and stepped forward into the devil's trap in order to yank Sam's head back. Sam coughed and struggled as salt was poured down his throat. He managed to wrench his head away, watching in awe as Rufus walked out of the devil's trap without an issue.

"Stop, look something isn't right." Sam pleaded as Rufus ruffled through the cabinets. He looked back at Jo, noticing a figure in the hall just over her shoulder. "Roger?" he whispered to himself.

"Excosismus te. Excosismus te…" Rufus began, motioning Jo to pour holy water on Sam. Sam shook his head violently as Rufus grabbed his jaw, forcing the mouth open.

"No, please no! Stop!"

**HS HS HS**

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, upon seeing Ellen's stricken face. Ellen shook her head. "Where is he?" Dean demanded, shocking the others in the room. He would not lose any family. He couldn't. He wouldn't survive on his own.

"They attacked us at base camp. Jo and Rufus." Dean grabbed the nearest shotgun heading for the door. He only stopped when he heard footsteps running to catch up to him. Harry huffed as he came to a stop next to Dean, shotgun held tightly in his small hands. Dean was thrown back to a memory of long ago. Harry's image wavered between the wizard and a young Dean. Dean looked up to all the people who were counting on him, not noticing that Roger was missing. He shut the door, walking back the table and taking a seat.

"What happened?" he asked Ellen softly.

"We found their base camp, thought it was bit strange that they had a fire going, so we went closer to investigate. Jo and Rufus attacked us. Jo, she…attacked me and said the most unlikely thing to me."

"Well, it's not Jo. It's bound to not seem like her." Dean reminded Ellen. Ellen shook her head, looking at Dean in the eyes.

"She called me a black eyed bitch."

HS HS HS

The door creaked as Roger entered the room, looking at Sam with fake pity. Sam glared back, fighting against his restraints. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Easy now." Roger said, grabbing a chair and sitting across from Sam. "Just wanted to see how things were going on the other side. Like to play both you know." Roger said with a chuckle. Sam looked at the man carefully, noting how dead the eyes looked, but they were not black.

"What are you?" Sam asked carefully. Roger grinned widely. He had heard that Sam was the smart one. His grin faltered when he remembered Harry. No one had mentioned the young vessel. He tossed the idea aside, as it was better to simply shapeshift rather than be confined to a meat suit.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany, then in Germany…then the Middle East. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings, of which I have three."

"War." Sam said concretely, mouth a thin line. War winked at him to let him know he was right. "You're doing this. There isn't anything supernatural going on here, is there?"

"Ah! Wouldn't say that. Are there demons? Only the one hiding in the boy." War said slyly. Sam no longer doubted the man's power. It seemed it was not even a man. A titan rather, sent to prepare the world for the end. "And yet, he is the one least inclined to violence, makes you wonder about your fellow man, doesn't it?"

"No, they are fighting, because they think their lives are in danger." Sam countered. War shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"When aren't their pathetic mortal lives in danger?" War asked. "Is that why you drank all that demon's blood? Preparing for the future? Because you were in danger?" Sam looked away, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Spare me the excuses. You humans don't need an excuse…you just like to hide behind one. All I did was give the people of this sleepy little town an excuse."

"I'm going to kill you myself." Sam vowed. War threw back his head and laughed deeply, unnerving Sam.

"You?" he chuckled. "Only a fire can put me out, bud. The only thing I see in you is…. blood…. blood…. blood…blood, blood, blood, bloodbloodbloodbloodblood-"

"Cut it out!" Sam shouted. He would admit, he had thought about it when the blood had been glittering on his blade. What had happened to being glad that he was saved and cleansed? There was no doubt that Dean would be talking to Severus, banning his consumption of potions as well.

"You want to be stronger, well let me tell you something," War hissed out as he stood, kicking over the chair. "Strength comes from here." War pounded on his chest. "Your own blood, your own soul your own _heart_." The last word was said as if it were foreign, escaping his lips as a harsh whisper. "The reason I thrive, is due to people like you. Those who want to prove something to others. Those who want all the means of power at their disposal. I will always be strong, because humanity will always be weak." He twisted his ring, blood running down his face. He gave a shout, alerting Rufus and Jo. Sam could only stutter out half made sentences as War put on a show, a devilish grin on his face when the two humans had their backs turned to him. "I'm going to go see if I can find their base camp. Don't let him escape."

"No…" Sam protested thinking of the innocent people in the church. He could only hope that Dean had been able to come to the same conclusion as him, otherwise they were all in danger. Including, Harry. The only actual demon around. War smiled as if he were reading his mind. "No! Have them all turn on me instead. Leave him out of it!" Sam begged. War moved towards the door.

"His destiny is already foretold."

HS HS HS

"That's it, isn't it?" Dean said as he pointed a passage out to Ellen in the bible. He had learned that everything had gone haywire in the small town the morning that they had found their water to be contaminated. Austin had mentioned seeing what seemed to be a fallen star the night before, and with these two clues, Harry had sprouted out a simple sentence.

"The Four Horsemen." He had said dutifully, as he had when grilled by Dudley for his religious studies. Harry knew the entirety of the bible, of course not having believed a word of it until he met Cas. Dean had finally found the section that he wanted, and Ellen read it out to everyone in a shaky voice.

"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation eight ten." The priest said with a nod.

"Artemisa absinthium." Harry said with a gasp, remembering a lesson from Severus. Ellen looked between Harry, Dean and the priest.

"Artemis, like the goddess of hunting?" she asked. Dean's eyes lit up.

"Say, padre, which horseman rides a red mustang?" Dean asked in a serious tone. Everyone in the room remembered the shiny red car that had rolled into town before the killing's began. The priest swallowed thickly.

"War," he muttered. There was a sudden clamoring at the door.

"Hey, it's me Roger. Let me in! Please!" he pleaded from the other side of the door. Before Dean could advise against it, the priest had opened it, bringing in a bloodied and battered Roger.

"Where have you been?" Dean demanded.

"I thought someone ought to check out their base! There're loads of them, demons. The found me listening in on their plan to attack tonight. It may be too late. They might do it right now, since they saw me." Roger blabbered on. Harry was looking at the man strangely, but no one paid the child any mind. "We need to get them, before they get us." He told them, grabbing the nearest weapon and moving back to the door. Dean stopped the man in his tracks, grabbing the center of the shotgun with a single hand. Roger tried to jerk it away, but Dean's grip did not waver.

"There are no demons. Calm down." He said strictly, yanking the weapon away. Roger stepped closer.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked lowly, eyes shifting to Harry. Dean grabbed Roger by the front of his shirt.

"You better stop running your mouth." He growled, not noticing Roger twist his ring.

"Ah! Demon! He's a demon!" Roger shouted, pushing Dean away. The rest of the group gasped in alarm when Dean turned to them with black eyes. Ellen looked between Dean and the group when they all backed away from what appeared to be a normal human to her.

"E-Ellen too!" The pregnant woman cried, pointing to the black eyed woman. Austin raised his shotgun, leveling it at the two.

"No!" Harry cried out as the bullet was fired. War watched with muted satisfaction as Harry's powers made the bullet divert at the last moment, blasting a hole into the wall rather than his adoptive father.

"Harry, let's go!" Dean shouted, as he shoved Ellen out the door. War caught Harry's arm as he made to follow. The rest of the group aimed at Dean. Dean cursed under his breath as he was forced to flee without Harry.

"DAD!"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Luna swayed as she walked around her home, hoping to find something to entertain herself with. She took a turn down an empty hall that led to the back garden. She froze midspin, silver eyes locked onto a door that she had never seen before. She sat on the floor, thinking it would go away if she detached herself. It still stood, the crystal doorknob glinting as soft sunlight fell upon it. Xenophilius found his daughter standing on her head in the hall sometime later, her face turning pink as she held her breath.

"A game of Demiguise?" he asked her with a laugh.

"There's a door." She said flatly, revealing clear focused eyes when she looked up to her father. Xeno then noticed what his daughter had discovered. She stood, emboldened now that her father was with her and could also see the door. Luna reached forward and grabbed ahold of the door, pulling it open. She stepped through, despite her father's protest.

It was quite the ordinary room. Wooden floor, like the rest of the home. A single window that showed the view outside even though it was in the center of the house. Luna stepped lightly, feeling as if she were floating, even though she was not hiding away from her abilities. Her lilac fingernails dragged lightly across a workbench, not picking up even a spec of dust. Plants sat on the tables and cabinets around the room. Sketches of creatures that only she and her father knew of were stuck onto the walls.

"Luna…" Xeno said, not needing to look around the room to know what it was.

"Familiar…" she said softly to herself. "Why is this so familiar?" she asked. Xeno did not respond, knowing that she was not asking him, but rather herself. He watched as Luna moved her head as if she were watching something, calculating and analyzing, and he was sure that she was. A memory that she had locked away. "Something I used to know." Xeno carefully sat on a nearby bench, curious as to what Luna was beginning to act out. While he did not have abilities, he knew exactly what Luna had to be seeing. Which was her mother's death, two years prior. Luna laughed mechanically, as if she were doing a first run of a play, looking upwards as if she were surveying another person. Xeno stood, hand passing through the empty space that had held his wife years ago. Tears pricked in his eyes, and he could not even take comfort in his daughter, who at the moment could not even see him.

"Oh Pandora…" Luna's head jerked to the wall were a large empty portion was, which Xeno noted was the Crumple Horned Snorkack Horn that had been destroyed when Pandora's spell backfired. He missed Luna's surprised look in the direction of the nonexistent Pandora before she fell flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. From her point of view Luna quickly turned onto her side, not liking the tingling feeling that she had learned to control soon after. Her mother had been struck down. That was all there was to it. Luna did not have the chance to believe that perhaps she would be okay or recover. She, at eight, had known her mother's fate without a doubt, making her believe that the Knowledge was a curse, and promptly locking away anything to do with it as her father burst in and scooped her up in his arms, asking about his wife.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispered to her father. Xeno hugged his daughter close, knowing that her ability could overwhelm her at times. "It wasn't the spell." She continued.

"What?" he asked in surprise, thinking that perhaps there was a danger he would need to protect his young girl from. Luna's silver eyes pierced her father's.

"It was me."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Austin was loading up the last of the shotguns with untampered rounds. War looked to him in feigned confusion.

"Those are real." Austin gave a snort of impatience.

"As if I'm going to believe anything, they told us. They were demons the whole time." Austin muttered, causing War to grin. "We should get rid of the kid before we leave. We can't trust-"

"You will not touch the boy." War ground out. Austin looked up suspiciously. "We can't blame him for not knowing when he knows the way out of town." War amended. The man nodded in reluctant agreement. War looked over to Harry who had secluded himself in the back corner of the room. He looked so small and defeated. War rolled his shoulders back, walking towards him. It was time to stoke the fire.

Harry was not surprised when he saw Roger's feet in his view. He had not been sulking, as the others had thought, but rather thinking. There was no possible way that Dean could have been taken by a demon. He had an anti-possession tattoo. He had of course on instinct more than anything checked to see if it somehow was true. He knew that Dean had seen the black invade his eyes, and yet Dean had not looked any different to him. Which made him believe that maybe there was no demons as Dean had said. War? The horseman, here? Yes, it seemed so. He looked up to Roger's face.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine." Harry answered shortly. It was falling to him to solve this mystery. "You said you found their base?" Harry asked, standing. He did not see the approving glint in War's eyes.

"Yes, everyone is getting ready to fight." War said gesturing to the others. All the adults were standing by the door nervously.

"No one is fighting." Harry said confidently, looking at the group. War faltered at this. He figured that Harry would have wanted to stage a counter attack in order to save his family. It seemed the Winchesters were not as close as he had thought. "I am going to get you out and you are taking her," he pointed to the pregnant woman. "To the hospital."

"What about your family?" War urged, trying to influence the boy. Harry tried to not give away the little pieces he was slowly putting together. Roger was not who he seemed, that was for sure. Jo and Rufus had been overtaken by the so called demons, there was no way a normal man would have found the base and escaped after hearing information. Demons were fast, demons were strong, and demons didn't leave loose ends.

"You'll help me? Won't you?" he asked, pleading blue eyes looking at Roger. War cast a quick glance to the group, knowing he couldn't refuse in front of them. He would have to change his plan. A sudden spark of genius came to him, and he would use that same spark to light Harry to his potential. It was almost too simple. He had not been lying when he told Sam only fire could stop a war. Afterall, a war was over when there was a victor.

"Of course." He said with sincerity. He would help the boy to the base and then pretend to die, forcing the child to kill them all or risk being killed.

"Why are we letting a mere child make such vast decisions?" The priest asked with concern. "We should be protecting him, sheltering him with God after the devil took his father away." Harry drew himself up to his full height, which was not much, but it made him feel more in control of himself.

"My life is already ruined by war. That child's is not. Save it." Harry said to them. The pregnant woman rushed forward, forcing herself to kneel so she could hug Harry. She started to sob.

"Please, if we make it. I want to honor you, for saving my baby." She said. Harry was taken aback by the declaration. It seemed a whole year in the wizarding world had not made him accustomed to being seen in a higher light. He was much too young to have babies named after him. And being as young as he was, he did not think of the potential drawbacks of his next words.

"James, or Lily. They…died…so that I could grow up. Please." The last word left his mouth broken. The woman nodded.

"Anna Wittmore, if you get a chance to visit the hospital." She said with a small sad smile. He nodded.

"We should get going." He told them all. He hoped they would not encounter any enemies, not realizing they were preparing for a war that was not to happen.

**LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK**

The demon possessing Taleven carefully locked away his wand, removing everything from the room that could kill his human host. For a long moment he looked into the mirror. The child had been missing for six months and not a single soul had come looking for him. Had he not parents? Did the shifter not harbor any sentiment to him? Was he not adored enough by his instructors?

"Well, Darrick. Why has no one come looking for you?" He asked the reflection. He would not say that he sympathized with his host. Only that he could relate. "I am prepared to offer you a deal of sorts. Your body for your soul. I will send the pitiful thing out into the world where you will most likely be taken in by a reaper, or not. In return you consent to giving your meatsuit to me."

"No one person has looked for me?" Darrick asked in a quite voice. His hands came up to his throat in surprise. They were forced back down to his side as the demon resumed control.

"Not a single one. You risked your life to save the shifter, and in return you were forgotten."

"You're wrong. You must be." Darrick argued. Looking around, he noticed no warding of any kind. His shoulder's sagged. "I agree." He whispered. He was tired of seeing the horrible things that the demon did. And he always saw. The demon assured it. The demon grinned using his face and it suddenly felt as if he were on a separate plane of existence. He looked in alarm at his silvery white body. The demon and his actual body completed a triangle. In the very center was a glowing ball. The demon stared at it curiously. This had never happened before. Darrick knew exactly what it was though.

"Darrick Taleven, do you consent to your body being used as a vessel to a creature of darkness?" The demon asked, voice grating in the vast emptiness. Darrick stared at the glowing ball a bit longer. The demon wanted to tell him to hurry up, but he could not speak until the human did, lest he have to restart.

"No." Darrick said, raising a hand. The glowing ball flew to him, entering his ghostly body easily.

"WHAT?!" the demon snarled. He looked between the now glowing ghost and the meat suit. He could make a grab for it. Steal it away and deal with the brat in his mind at a later date. The demon charged towards the body, relying on its speed. It was taken aback then, when Darrick appeared in front of his body, the ghostly hands pushing harshly at the demon's chest.

"I'm not sharing either." He declared, showing exactly why he was an Auror Candidate. "Begone!" he shouted, throwing wild magic towards the dark creature. The demon laughed as he dodged.

"I will never let you out of here. Let your body rot away in a hotel room for all I care." The demon hissed. Darrick considered his next move. He was aware of the demon trying to find a way past him to his flesh and blood body.

"Well, if I'm to be trapped here, wouldn't want to room with a pest." The demon laughed, echoing through the nothingness. It attacked again, but Darrick was ready. He wanted to go home. The two clashed repeatedly, Darrick using instinct with his pure magic. While he did land a few good hits, he knew he would never be able to beat the beast. He cried out as he was knocked back. Beneath his hand the triangular rune that they had been standing in began to glow, showing Darrick the layout.

"Just give it up, the offer still stands." The demon said as he stalked towards Darrick. The Auror to be scanned the rune before releasing a breath. He swelled up his magic, every part of it, blocks placed long ago breaking. He released the ball of magic, letting it fly past the demon. Darrick scrambled up to the far point of the triangle. The demon stopped in confusion, wondering what target he should go after.

"I think I will be the one to make a deal now." Darrick said. The demon tried to walk towards him, only to find he was stuck in the center of the triangle. "I will allow you to live, trapped in my body, and my command. No more hurting others."

"And what makes you think I would agree to this?" The demon asked. Darrick bit his lip.

"It would give you a name." he said at last. "Yeah I noticed. You always used my name." The demon paused. A name? Anger stated to seep away from the monster. Not even Madam Lilith had offered him a name.

"What use is a name, if I am trapped?" Darrick smiled at the demon. His minor as an Interrogator was paying off.

"How about we reconsider the offer? I have access to your powers, and at times I will let you roam, as long as you do not actively hurt people. As much as I hate it, you may gather information not directly related to me or the ministry, make your deals or whatever, as long as I know so that the good guys have a chance to stop it."

"And what might you name me?"

"Bishara." Darrick said confidently, the name rolling off his tongue. The demon rolled the name around in his head, before nodding.

"Deal." Bishara agreed, extending a hand. Darrick grinned in victory, both his ghostly self and his body extending their hands. A beam from the ball of magic shot out, intertwining their hands. Bishara merely sat down in the nothingness as the three others went back to the real world. And even though he would have waited ten years to possess a magical being, agreeing to be enslaved had benefits.

Afterall, now he only had to wait five.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Here it is," Harry said, showing the others the broken bridge. "You can only get across if you trust me when I tell you that you won't fall." The group looked at Harry with varying degrees of trust and suspicion. The priest seemed as if he was having an epiphany as he looked at Harry closer.

"You aren't merely a psychic, are you?" He asked. Harry allowed his eyes to glow, hoping it would get the priest to listen to him. Anna pulled away from the group, not needing any more confirmation. She walked towards the edge, despite the others crying out for her to stop. The priest joined her just as they stepped onto the nothingness. The priest made a sound of amazement, looking back at Harry. Anna did not stop though. She needed to get to the other side, her baby depended on it. Anna was the first to make it across. The priest stopped in the middle, encouraging the others to pass over. Slowly, one by one they began to cross. Harry merely smiled at the priest as he looked back once more before completing the crossing himself.

"What are we going to do now?" War asked. Harry glanced at him, but began to walk towards the base, still trying to think of a plan. He knew that Roger had something to do with it. Could the man next to him really be the embodiment of War?

"We need to save everyone here." Harry said. He had defeated Voldemort, but War was a much bigger fish to fry. How was he supposed to fight someone much more powerful than him? "There are no demons." Harry said at last, thinking he could maybe get War off his game.

"What do you mean?" War asked. They were in front of the base, slightly hidden by the shrub. All he had to do was step off to the side and pretend to die. What he was not expecting was for Harry to take a page from the fable he had told him. War looked back at Harry after inspecting the house to see his eyes glowing a bright blue. The small boy charged forward and was able to get in one good hit before War was able to react properly. He slammed Harry back.

From the windows of the house the newly liberated Sam called out for the others to look outside. Jo and Rufus had been cured of their hallucinations by Ellen and Dean, and now watched horrified as a boy as small as Harry fought a grown man. A shot rang out from a story below, barely missing Harry. Rufus ran from the room, calling out for everyone to lay down arms. Sam and Dean looked to each other and nodded. They took a few steps back from the window, throwing a chair through it. War looked up for a second, giving Harry a chance to hide in a nearby shrub to regain his breath. Harry let his angel powers dim away, seeing as they were not doing much to help him. As War looked over to the house to see that they were all beginning to mobilize against him, he reached towards his ring. Harry suddenly felt relieved.

A glint of gold? That he could catch. His let his fledgling wings sprout. War twisted the ring, frowning with Jo and Sam did not turn on each other. His body jerked violently as Ellen and Dean fired from a different vantage point. Rufus emerged from behind War, blocking his way out. War slowly worked his ring off. Harry prepared to take off. He got a hesitant start as War began to grow and shift.

"Stop shooting!" Harry shouted as he sped forward. He reached for the ring but was knocked away at the last second. However, blocking Harry cost War the ring, and it fell from his hands. As he lunged to recapture it, Dean and Sam bowled into him from two sides, Jo diving to catch the ring.

"Pathetic!" War cried as he flung the Winchester brothers off him. Jo scurried back, Rufus and Ellen forming a block in front of her.

"Throw it." Harry yelled. "As far as you can!" Harry figured they would need to actually destroy the ring to get rid of the monster. Jo, being grateful more than ever that she had played softball for eleven years, launched the ring away from War, and Harry flew after it. He thought about what he could do to destroy it, but no sooner than the ring had touched his flesh that War was gone. Harry fell to the ground but dared not let go of the ring. Dean and Sam surveyed the area but saw no sight of War. Ellen wasted no time pulling Harry into a strong hug, checking him over for injuries. Besides a few scrapes Harry was for the most part fine. He winced harshly as he stood.

"What's the matter, what hurts?" Dean asked rapidly, surprising Ellen and Rufus. They had never seen Dean be so tender and concerned, not since he and Sam were young boys. Harry's blue eyes filled with tears that streamed down his face.

"My wing, Dad…" Harry's voice cracked as a hiccupped sob broke from his lips. "I can't move it." The color drained from Dean's face. He didn't know how to fix it.

"Oh, sweetie, did I hurt it?" she asked, half confused, half concerned. As was obvious, none of the people around could see Harry's wings. More, not any of them could touch it, save for Dean, whom Harry had identified as his human father. Harry shook his head in response to Ellen.

"Dad?" Harry asked, turning. Dean placed a hand out, feeling the soft feathers that he could not see. There was a kink in the wing near the top.

"I-I don't know bud." Dean said. "Just try to relax it until we can get Cas okay?" Harry nodded miserably. He held up his small fist.

"What about the ring?" Harry asked. Dean considered it. From his experience, destroying things more often than not brought along more problems. He was reluctant to take it as well, as it had only stopped War when Harry had made contact. Dean felt a pit grow in his stomach. Harry already had a piece of corrupted soul hanging around his neck, but he could see no other choice.

"You'll have to wear it, until we find out how you made him go away and Jo didn't." Dean said apologetically. Harry opened his palm, looking at the golden ring. It looked much too big in his small hand. Harry slipped it over his thumb, and it shrunk immediately to fit snugly. "Do you feel any different?" Dean asked. Harry shook his head, feeling exactly the same.

The piece of Voldemort however, felt stronger.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lucifer looked around Nick's, certain that everything of value had been brought to a secret storage room. The only thing left was the single box of baby stuff in the middle of an empty kitchen. The wizard in the bedroom upstairs was a different story. No doubt they had thought to come looking for him soon. In the end he wrote a simple note, pretending to be a different wizard who had saved Nick and taken him away to be safe from any more Dark Wizards. Lucifer grabbed the box of baby stuff and left the house. He reappeared several hundred miles away.

"One room please." He told the man at the front desk. The man looked up to ask the payment method but fell silent at the sight of glowing red eyes. Almost as if mind controlled, he reached behind him and grabbed the keys to the best suite. Lucifer took it with a wink and made his way to his room. Once there he placed the box next to his bed. "Alright Sammy boy. Where are you?" Lucifer sat on the bed, cross legged, focusing in on the humans of the world. He shook his head in disgust as only images of Sarah and her son flitted through his mind. It seemed he had a lot to unpack form his host before he could truly make the body his. Lucifer glanced at the clock. He guessed a few hours wouldn't hurt in his search for his true host. "Very well Nick, what have you got rattling around in here." He asked the nonexistent man.

While nothing could match the pain of God's betrayal, Nick's memories came close.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean sighed as he looked at the golden ring that now adorned his son's left hand. Harry had fallen asleep soon after the battle, lying on his stomach to avoid more injury to his wing. Sam noticed his speculative look and sat next to his brother, offering him a beer. The lights in the run down motel they were in buzzed in the silence.

"Why does it always seem to be him?" Dean asked quietly, watching the rise and fall of Harry's chest.

"Wonder if he would still be getting into all this if we hadn't tacked on the cursed Winchester name to him." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood. Dean cracked a small grin. He was just so young. "Dean…"

"Let's not." Dean interrupted. He knew what was coming in a sense. He had been foolish to think that his family would be safe with him. Their family was so much bigger than the three of them. It was safety in numbers that had allowed them to survive for so long.

"This is important." Sam whispered out, looking down at his beer. "I know you don't trust me." Dean looked away to avoid either denying or confirming. "Just…the thing is. I don't trust me either. War was right in that room. I didn't want him to be, but he got right into my head. And I…" Sam's voice cracked as he became overcome with emotion. "I want it to be for the right reasons. But it wasn't blood, or potions, or Severus that made me do what I did. I just had the need to do something. I guess. What I'm trying to say is. I'm in no position to be hunting. Not like this."

"I think…maybe you're right." Dean conceded. Sam looked over in shock.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam admitted, feeling as if he were being cast out. Dean shook his head.

"I spend more time worrying about you and Harry than I do getting the job done. I almost ran out on those people when I thought you were taken by demons. I could only imagine what you would think you would have to do to beat them." Dean explained. "I don't know why War took a liking to Harry, but if he hadn't you know he wouldn't have made it." Sam looked at Harry. "You are wrong about one thing though. I do trust you." Dean decided.

"Do you mean that?" Sam asked.

"I do." Dean assured. "I trust you to take Harry and keep him safe. Neither of you were built for this." Dean got up and made sure all of Harry's stuff was in one bag. Sam got up, placing his beer on the table as Dean handed him the bag.

"But Dean…you'll be alone." Dean gave his little brother a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"Your safety is more important to me than mine." Sam tried to blink away the tears that were in his eyes. "Please. Do this for me." Sam nodded, pulling his brother into a hug. When they pulled away, Dean looked skyward. "CAS!" he shouted, voice gruff. Nothing happened. "Get down to Bed and Wake, Colorado Springs, you fluffy winged dick, your son needs you!" There was an unmistakable whoosh of wings. Cas stood in the middle of the room, the Amulet laying neatly around his neck.

"What did you…" he didn't finish seeing how Harry's golden fledgling wing was bent out of shape. He turned on Dean, shoving him against a wall. "What happened?" he growled out. Dean shoved him back.

"We went head to head with a godamn horseman while you were flying about looking for a dead man!" Dean shouted back. "Had you been there, none of this would have happened."

"Dean, I am doing something much more important-" Cas started.

"Than your family?" Dean shot back. "Yeah, whatever. Just take Harry and Sam home. Then you can go back to your all-important wild goose chase." Cas' mouth tightened into a thin line as if he wanted to say something, but in the end, he simply made his way over to Sam, instructing him to cradle Harry.

"Huh, Papa?" Harry asked sleepily as he awoke from being picked up. Cas touched the wing gently, the healing power he used lulling Harry back to sleep.

"Take care of the Impala for me." Dean told his brother. Sam smiled, giving a short nod. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

Leaving Dean utterly alone.

**A/N: Yes the story of the flame is about Lily, but exaggerated. **


	3. A Panic Room Only We Know

**Chapter: A Panic Room Only We Know**

**Song inspirations: Panic Room by Au/Ra and Somewhere Only We Know. With Dean starting with panic room and morphing to SOWK, and Sam starting with SOWK turning into Panic Room. **

**A/N Been a while. I am gonna upload two chapters at once today. Happy Thanksgiving!**

Sam twisted and turned in his bed, awaking with a frown on his face. The soft light streaming through the window told it was now early morning. It had been a week since Cas had left him and Harry at Spinner's End. The angel hadn't even allowed for a single word to be passed between them before he was gone again. He rubbed his face before removing his shirt, intending to head to the shower. However, once the shirt came over his head, he was met with a surprising sight. There sitting next to him on the bed…was Jessica. He blinked a few times, taking in her beautiful blond hair and sparkling eyes. It had been years since he had even seen a picture of her, yet there was no denying it.

"Jessica?" he managed to choke out. She smiled, a slight upcurve of her lips that he had traced so many times before. He was afraid to touch her, thinking she would disappear. She couldn't be real, there was no way that she would ever make it this far into the house. Not with all the protections that Severus had put into the wards.

"Hi Sam." She whispered. Her voice was exactly the same. How many times had she chimed the same phrase when getting to know him, all the while he lied to her? Sam pressed his palm to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm dreaming." He said, getting up and pacing around.

"Or not. What does it matter Sam?" she asked. Sam shook his head. It did matter. If he wasn't dreaming, there was only so many other things that could be happening. He shook out his hands, trying not to think about the blood from the other day. Jessica stood, pulling Sam's hands into her own. The white dressing gown she wore moved with an unseen wind. Or was it moving with the rising heat of flames, a mere parody of her last night alive?

"I miss you." He whispered to her, trying to convey his sorrow and guilt.

"I know," she said playfully, causing Sam to crack a smile. She opened her mouth to say more, but a soft knock interrupted them. Sam stepped away from Jessica as the door opened, Severus stepping in slightly.

"I see you've finally awoken." He said, in a bit of awkward formality. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes. Will you be joining?" Sam moved closer to Severus and placed a hand on the doorframe.

"Yeah, uhm, let me just get dressed." Severus nodded and hastily departed. Sam closed the door, turning back around to see Jessica wrapping her arms around herself in confusion. He did not know that it was subconsciously Lucifer, wondering how Sam could be his vessel if he had left the girl he loved. For it was obvious to the Fallen Angel that Sam and Severus held feelings for one another. Looking around the room however, it seemed they had not acted on it, which might be the key.

"I've missed you too." Jessica told him, pulling him back to her. Guilt seemed like the best tactic. "What are you doing?" she said, motioning to the door with her chin. Sam gave it a quick glance. He felt a pit in his stomach, but looking back at his girlfriend, he knew that she would understand. She always had.

"It's a bit different this time, not like how you and I were." He admitted, to Jessica's surprise.

"Do you really think it will work?" Sam bit his lip. After a while, he nodded.

"This isn't like Stanford. You…you fell in love with the person I wanted to be. Sev, he…he already knows who I am. He knows I'm a freak." Jessica scoffed at this, taking Sam aback.

"A big ball of semantics Sam. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Maybe that's what got me killed." She pressed stalking towards him. Sam placed a hand on the nightstand as he knocked into it. "I was dead from the moment I said hello, and so is he."

"No." Sam ground out gruffly, not wanting to think of the possibility. Jessica nodded. "He's survived worse than me."

"Don't you get it? You can't keep running. There is no outrunning Karma. It will find you and the people closest to you will die." Sam's eyes became hard. Jessica would never speak to him this way. He turned away from her, going through his drawers. "I'm trying to protect you." Sam slammed the last drawer shut, heading for the closet. He rifled through every pocket and box. "Sam, listen to me!" she cried out.

"You aren't real." He bit out. He flipped his mattress over, still finding nothing. He noticed her silence and looked up, seeing that she was gone. Sam finished investigating the room, but in the end, he did not find anything. There were no hidden potions bottles, no drugs, nothing.

How then, had Jessica come to visit?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

ONE WEEK AGO:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC:

Moody had reached his limit in waiting and pulled his wand, using a complicated, slightly illegal spell to blast the door open. It hit the instructor head on, knocking him into a wall. He simply pushed it away, standing. Both Moody and the instructor were surprised when the rest of Tonks class appeared behind the Auror, brandishing their wands. The instructor gave a final look at them all before a black shadow detached itself from the man. A few students immediately began to recite in Latin, a chant that Moody knew was not in the curriculum.

"Excorsismus, exocismus te…" Three said in unison, the others moving in front of them to provide cover if needed. The black shadow began to gain form, a blood red and white cape appearing on its body. A wicked laugh filled the chamber as the thing left without any harm done to it. Still on alert, two of them moved forward, hitting the correct points to open the door to the room Tonks was in. They rushed in, slightly unnerved in seeing Tonks in the body of a ghostly looking teen. They helped her to her feet, backing away when she motioned them to. Moody pushed his way to the front, a frown on his face. Tonks white hair grew out to her midback, slowly turning brown. Her neon eyes turned a shade of forest instead, her more feminine figure reappearing. She fell into Moody's arms, frustrated tears slipping down her cheeks.

"We need to make sure Dan is okay." She told the Auror. A scarred hand settled on the top of her head.

"I need to make sure you're okay." He responded. Tonks tried to pull away, but he held her fast.

"We need to check on him! He saved my life! He is my King…" she whispered towards the end, so softly that Moody barely caught it.

"MEDIC!" he shouted, startling everyone in the room. Tonks was taken to the Medical Bay by the people that Moody personally looked over with his eye. After some cleaning up and more than a few patroni sent out, Moody led the rest of the class, the instructor, and Kingsley into a conference room. He looked at each one of the students for a long time, and they all suspected that they were being screened for guiltiness. However, it was quite the opposite. Moody was marveling that so many others had put themselves into danger for Nymphadora. He was also thinking that not many of them would survive the next War. His eyes turned to the instructor, trying to keep his rage under control. "How did you allow yourself to be compromised, Woolfe?" he asked harshly.

"Your accusations have no guidance, Alastor." Woolfe responded. "You know best of anyone the measures I take to keep myself secure. I have not left this facility in the past month." Alastor had the humility to look away from the man. "That being said…" Kingsley and Moody looked at him in interest. "When I was testing Ms. Tonks…a black shadow appeared in the room. The last thing I remember is glowing red eyes." One of the students visibly flinched, causing Moody's eye to spin towards him. The student looked sick, but determined to sit through the discussion, so Moody let him be.

"You three." Moody barked out, pointing out three of the students. "The chant, where did you learn it?" Willowsnap stepped forward.

"I…pulled it from my memory, from the day Taleven became possessed. I vowed to learn it, should anything happen again. Especially since I felt it was my fault Tonks went missing." She explained, blue eyes downcast. "Gensein, and Monkerne agreed to help, seeing as incantations tend to work better in threes."

"You're saying that Woolfe became possessed by a demon?" Kingsley asked Moody, figuring there was a point to his line of questioning. Had demons found a way to bypass Ministry security without first disguising themselves as wizards? Taleven, the poor boy, had needed to leave in order to be possessed.

"It was no demon." The sickly male announced, stepping forward. Moody's eye locked onto him. Whispers erupted from the class, wondering who the boy was. It was only with slight surprise that the boy began to shift into Tonks, a determined look on her face.

"Nymphadora!" Moody berated. "What are you doing here?" Tonks looked over at all the others.

"Stopping you from going down the wrong path it seems." She straightened out her back, going into a state of confidence. "Demons would have no reason to seek Dan. That thing was in the room with me as well. I felt it brush my skin, and I can say with certainty that it is a ghost." She looked at Moody, her eyes willing him to be on her side. When he did not respond right away, she knew it was her chance to prove her point. "Willowsnap, you said you tried an incantation on it?"

"Ah, yes." Willowsnap said, nodding her head. "An exorcism." She clarified.

"Did it work?" Tonks asked. Willowsnap shook her head to indicate a negative.

"It turned into more than smoke." she said. "A white cape that was blood red within." Tonks eyes widened a bit. She had been thinking that it was of the same ghosts she had battled with Dan.

"We need to show Dan." Tonks stressed, looking to Kingsley. Afterall, there had been a breach in the Ministry. That was not something that merely went public. Kingsley, in a rare moment of indecision, pressed fingers to his temples. He had allowed Dan to stay with Severus, with the express rule that he must not cause trouble. But could he really fault the boy for being a target? While he did not have all the answers regarding the boy, Severus had at least told him a bit, mainly that the boy was his half-brother, having been raised by Hunters prior. Then the incident with Vlad Masters. He still remembered the scars on the boy's body, his need to be innocent outweighing his shame.

"Bring him in. Students, you are dismissed. Including you Tonks." Tonks made to protest, but a single raised hand from Kingsley had her falling silent. The man was still her superior. "I do not want to overwhelm him. If he chooses to tell you later, so be it." She nodded, moving to follow her classmates. "One last thing." She paused. "Who exactly were you mimicking in the test room?" A grim frown marred her face.

"That is not for me to tell."

LOVEGOOD RESIDENCE:

"Luna, there are people here to see you." Xeno said, opening his daughter's bedroom door. The girl had not done much since the day she found her mother's old workshop. Currently, she was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sat on the side of her bed, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I don't want to talk to them." She said softly. "They left her. They didn't care." Xeno didn't bother to ask how Luna had known that it was her grandmother and two aunts that had come.

"I know Luna, but you must." She closed her eyes before nodding. Xeno stood, pulling the blankets off her. Luna stood, brushing off her soft pink cardigan, heading downstairs. She stopped just outside the living room entrance, pulling away, letting herself drift away. With a bubbly smile on her face, she skipped into the room, bowing to them in greeting. Hera, her grandmother, frowned in displeasure.

"It seems you are truly your father's daughter." Hera said. Xeno saw the change in Luna before she even opened her mouth. He was shocked that she would leave her self-imposed haven to respond to such a frivolous comment.

"Is that meant to insult me?" Luna asked, silver eyes matching silver eyes in a challenge. Hera scoffed, turning away, her long braid slipping from her shoulder. "Aunt Eva." Luna greeted with a small head nod. The Unspeakable returned the head nod curtly, not a single piece of her golden locks falling out of place. "Aunt Embla." Embla smiled sadly at Luna, for she looked so much like her mother, only being a shader darker due to Xeno's genes. She looked back to Hera. "I am as much my mother as well." She stated, recalling what the room had revealed.

"That is not much better." Hera responded dryly. Pandora had disgraced their gifted family by marrying into the common class. Embla covered her mouth in alarm, thinking the wound still to fresh to say such a thing about her sister. Eva glared at a wall, wanting to speak, but knowing it would only make things worse. "Couldn't even defend herself from her own spells. Her years living as a common witch dulled her powers."

"You're wrong." Luna stated, hands curling into fists. "She used the last of her powers to save me."

"What a waste, to save a powerless thing." Eva stood, ready to defend her niece, but was stopped by a small hand on her arm. She looked down into Luna's eyes, seeing the strong current of power underneath. Luna looked to Hera as she lifted a hand, soft pink light filling her palm. Embla let out an audible gasp, standing as well. Hera stepped forward. "How?" Luna had been powerless, just like her father, they had all been there to witness it. How was it that now she was controlling the Other realm with ease?

"You believe that my mother died, as a consequence of a backfired spell that we could not reverse. This is incorrect. I saw recently a memory that I had anchored deep into my subconscious so that I may not float away on the waves of the universe. The Horn that she kept in the room, split open. She had seconds to react. She knew what incantation would be able to save the both of us, but it would take too long to cast. So, she did the only thing she could think of." Luna surveyed them. "My mother threw her powers into me, draining her own life force terribly so, knowing that my young _witch_ core could cast the incantation as instinct." Embla was clinging to Eva, who was holding back tears. They had never heard of such a thing happening, but then again Pandora had not followed any of the rules of their coven.

"Then, you must come to live with us, so you may be schooled by the coven." Hera told her, moving to grab her hand and drag her away. Luna made herself immovable. Xeno moved closer, but Luna gave him a look to tell him that she was okay.

"I'm not going anywhere, but Hogwarts." She said, looking back at Hera. Hera sniffed disdainfully.

"Why on earth would you wish to go there?" She continued to try and pull Luna away, but the girl was determined.

"My friends are there. My future is there. The future of all is there." Luna pleaded, looking to her Aunts for help. Embla placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, glaring at her mother. Eva grabbed Hera's wrist, her powers dancing dangerously across her palm. "Harry Potter will need me one day." Hera pulled away as if burned.

"Did you say Harry Potter?" she asked. Luna nodded sharply, allowing her father to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I've seen him once already." Luna announced.

"Was he as powerful as they said?" Embla asked, curious. Luna shook her head, but before a triumphant smile could take hold on Hera's face, she opened her mouth to clarify.

"He exceeds our expectations."

DIAGON ALLEY

Albus stalked through Diagon Alley, heading straight for Gringotts. He nodded respectfully to the goblins at the entrance, crossing to the desks with ease. He smiled at Griphook, pulling out the key to Potter's vault. Griphook smiled back, which Albus took to be a good sign. However as soon as the small brass key came in contact with Griphook's outstretched hand it began to hiss and sizzle into nothing more than a pile of goop. Albus pulled himself up to full height.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" he asked. He had been planning to get into the vaults in hopes of either finding clues to Potter's whereabouts, or for an artifact that could track him.

"The account you are trying to access has been reassigned." Griphook said. "Have a nice day." The goblin stepped off his podium, heading back towards the office to record the last deactivated key had been reclaimed. Albus wanted to chase after him and demand a better explanation but knew it would do him no good. Ignoring the curious stares and whispers around him, Albus exited. In the midst of his planning he did not notice the owl flying towards him until it crashed into his chest. It bore the seal of the ministry. Not one to open letters in public, Albus made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had hoped to find more peace. It seemed he was destined to have a bad day however, as he found the place to be extremely crowded. His mood grew sour until he heard the unmistakable voice of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Please, my latest book will be coming out in August, where I will be holding a book signing right here in Diagon Alley!" he projected. A few excited screams erupted from the crowd. The man's blue eyes twinkled enticingly, more people thrusting forward their quills to get something signed. "Ah, Headmaster!" Lockhart called out, stepping down from table he had been standing on. The crowd parted as if he were a god, allowing Lockhart free passage to Albus. "So sorry to cut it short all, but I have some…business matters to discuss with the Headmaster." He led Albus towards one of the backrooms where they would not be disturbed. As he had planned, whispers were beginning to form about what he could possibly want to do with Albus. Yes, Hogwarts would definitely be surprised to see him. Making sure to activate the privacy wards for the room, Lockhart turned to Albus.

"Am I to assume you have fully decided to dedicate yourself to the position?" Albus asked, opening his letter. He smirked. The charges Rita had pulled against him had been dropped due to lack of evidence.

"Of course, Headmaster. What better way to make this world a better place than to teach the youths!" Lockhart said cheerily. Albus looked to the man over the top of his letter.

"Do not speak to me as if I am as airheaded as your fans." Albus told the man. Lockhart dropped his act, becoming much more serious. "Since you are much more familiar with your own brand of manipulation than I, which would you suggest? Meeting the troublesome student and the Muggle Aides at the staff meeting, or simply waiting until September first?" Lockhart removed a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it over to Albus.

"I believe that this will be better." Lockhart claimed. Albus looked to the paper, seeing an advertisement for the wizard's book signing. "Magical Me, will of course be on the curriculum, discounted for the students, but if they are to come on this day, it will be free and signed!" Lockhart said with a grin. Albus stroked his beard in thought, knowing it could work. While the Winchesters did seem to be well off enough to afford their son's things, he knew that Harry was friends with the Weasleys. Ronald Weasley would not doubt need to take advantage of the free book, which would be even more valuable with the signature within. Albus handed the paper back to Lockhart.

"As ingenious as ever." Lockhart gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he made his way to the exit. "Now if you'll excuse me, my fans are waiting." Albus watched him go, turning back to the letter he had received. He was no longer under any restriction, and the minister had written a lengthy apology to follow that. Albus tucked the letter away.

He had much planning to catch up on.

PETUNIA EVANS RESCIDENCE:

"Mum?" Dudley asked quietly. For the past few days his mother had been teaching him about being an AnteMaj. Things like, how to keep his core under control and more importantly his emotions. He had not questioned her once, wanting to learn to control what he was. Now though, as she sat watching her small window garden, he felt brave enough. "Mum?" he said a bit louder. Petunia turned to him with a startled look that quickly changed into a bright smile. Although, now that Dudley was learning more about emotions, he could tell it was strained.

"What is it Dudders? Are you ready for dinner?" she questioned, though she did not move from her seat.

"Mum…could you have…" Dudley struggled to find his words. He steadied himself, taking a deep breath to reset. When he looked back to his mother he looked as if he had aged. Dudley saw the responding spark of recognition in her eyes, knowing that this revelation about his being an AnteMaj was weighing on them both heavily. "If you wanted to, could you have taken Harry's powers away?" Petunia was silent for a long time, picking up her watering can and tending to her small garden.

"I still could." She admitted. At Dudley's surprised noise she stopped her watering. "It will be years before you get to this level Dudley. You have nothing to fear." Dudley was not thinking about him being that powerful, however. He was thinking of how poorly he and his father had treated Harry for years, for something he couldn't control. Had his father known about his mother? Did he dare ask? He had heard what she said about how Harry's life would be in the magical world. Was it any better?

"Why don't you?" he whispered. Tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Oh, how I wanted to." She said lowly. She still remembered the day on the way to the park when Harry had made a whole criminal disappear. Her first instinct had been to grab Harry and drain him of his powers. She had lost her sister to the magical world already; Harry was the only thing of her that she had left. At the last moment, she had grabbed Dudley instead, saying some regrettable things to her nephew. "Harry is truly my sister's son. The first time he used magic, it was to save us, because he loved us so much." He hands folded in her lap, hiding a tremor. "I thought, that if we stopped loving him, he would stop loving us in return and his powers would die out naturally."

"Can't say that worked." Dudley responded, sitting on the floor near his mother, remembering how Harry had rushed back into the house to defend them. How he had shouted and fought for Vernon to be put right. Unbidden tears filled the young boy's eyes.

"I should not have hesitated." She admitted. "Albus came immediately after Harry's first display of magic and told me about his destiny. He told me that saving Harry from his path, would doom thousands, both magical and non-magical." Petunia placed a hand on her son's head. "I shouldn't have pushed him away." Dudley reached up and placed a hand on his mother's lap.

"We all make mistakes." He told her soothingly. Petunia choked back a sob as she touched her lilies with her free hand.

"Most people learn the first time they make it."

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Kingsley and Moody waited in the conference room in silence, neither wanting to admit how bad things were getting. After what seemed like forever there was a small knock on the door. Moody's eyes swiveled to it, and he nodded.

"Come in." Kingsley called. Danny was the first to enter, wearing a simple black suit and Kingsley immediately began to assess him, though in a different way than Moody was. He was not looking to see if the boy carried weapons, or ill intent. Rather, he was looking to see if the boy was truly trying to live. For the last time he saw him, there had been a particular dullness to his eyes, as if he were under Imperius. The boy standing in front of him now could not be more different. It was not until Severus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder that he realized what it was. The boy finally belonged, and it showed.

"You wished to see us?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised. Kingsley nodded, standing from his seat.

"There was an incident his morning, that Miss Tonks thought Daniel should be aware of." Danny made to interrupt about his name, but a quick squeeze from Severus had him holding his tongue. "During one of her examinations, her instructor was possessed. He forced her to use her abilities until she revealed the face of his target." Danny felt his mouth go dry, but Severus had the sense to ask the question on his mind.

"What happened to Miss Tonks?" Kingsley looked over at Moody, who had there to witness the Spy o Screen.

"He had several of the training Attackers set to the highest level. When it seemed she would succeed, he began to drown her in the room. It only stopped once she turned into a ghost boy." Danny saw the flicker in Moody's real eye, meaning he was holding back assumptions. Tonks had died after all, in a technical sense, as her soul had left her body. Did he suspect the Ghost Zone? "Once we got into the room, a black shadow detached from Instructor Woolfe. Nymphadora believes it is a ghost."

"What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked, trying to lift his chin the way Severus did when he felt information was not important. The adults saw through the act.

"I'm not sure, it seems as though she thinks her_ King_ is in danger." Moody said pointedly. Danny gulped, taking a step back and running to Severus.

"Alastor, Miss Tonks has already gone through a traumatic ordeal once this year. Perhaps her comments are merely a confused mind trying to make sense of her attack." Severus commented offhandedly. Moody stood from his chair; hands slammed down in the table.

"You better not forget that your brother was found after he ripped a tracking device out of the base of his skull!" Danny screwed his eyes shut, trying to get his breathing under control. Severus pulled his wand, an angry snarl on his face.

"Perhaps you are the one that should remember it! I would not speak so lightly of Nymphadora's condition in her presence." Severus shouted back, taking Danny by surprise. He had never heard Severus raise his voice to that level.

"I find it suspicious how well adjusted he has become! Dosing him with calming draughts, are you? Or perhaps turning him in to the next generation of Death Eaters!" Moody responded.

"That is enough out of the both of you." Kingsley interrupted. He turned to Danny.

"Daniel," Danny dug his nails into his palms. "The simplest way to solve this would be to just ask you. There are a variety of reasons that Miss Tonks might think you need to know. You are the son of hunters, the brother of a spy, you are American…" Kingsley looked to Moody, who took the hint and sat down, calming himself. Severus remained standing, glaring at Moody.

"You said a black shadow, right? That's sounds like a demon to me. The only ghosts I've seen in the magic world are silver." Danny replied. Severus mentally nodded his approval, seeing as he had only barely covered ghosts in the Magical realm last week.

"We believe this is not the case." Kingsley corrected, he pulled his wand and began to tap at a small piece of crystal that had recorded the small scene from the Instructor room. Danny watched with bated breath. "Three of our students tried an exorcism." He went on to explain as the chanting could be heard. Severus laid both hands on either side of Danny's head, a strong and safe presence. The smoky figure rose into the air, and slowly a cape began to form, one that Danny recognized. His eyes flashed green in fear.

"Vlad?" He whirled around in alarm as Severus was knocked away from him with a purple shot. The teen didn't have time to see if Severus got back up as a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Your eyes!" Moody shouted. They had been the same green Tonks' in the room. "What do you know about this?!" Spittle flew from his lips. Danny ripped his arm out of the man's grip, surprising him. Yet nothing was as shocking as the two rings of white light that sprung from the teen's middle. Moody hastily backed away, only lowering his wand when he saw the ghost boy. Danny Phantom rushed out the nearest wall as swiftly as a whisper. Kingsley came to realization that Tonks had tried to hint to him Danny's predicament. Severus staggered to his feet with the help of the wall. "Get the alarms! He mustn't get away!" Moody shouted, rushing towards the door. Severus stood in front of it, a deadly look on his face.

"You cannot arrest him for being scared."

"Scared?" Moody exclaimed. "That thing is his kind."

"That _thing_ is a monster." Severus spat out. "And you had better leave this issue alone because I intend to deal with it myself, Damn the consequences!" With Severus' vow, both were reminded that the man had been spying on the most dangerous wizard alive and had made it out with barely a scratch. Kingsley gave Severus a slow nod.

"Good Luck."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_**Present Day**_

Dean scrubbed vigorously at his face. It was still early morning, and normally he wouldn't be awake, but a dream had kept him up. He drew in a deep breath before submerging his entire face into his cupped hands. He blindly reached for the towel next to him. Dean frowned at the mirror when it was obvious that he still looked sleep deprived. Giving a mental shrug he opened the mirror to grab his toothbrush, upon closing it he startled, seeing Cas directly behind him. Dean whirled around, Cas' face a mere inch from his own.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. He had thought that perhaps Cas would have showed a week ago to let him know that Harry and Sam had arrived safely. He had not seen the angel and had resorted to calling Danny to make sure.

"Hello Dean." Cas breathed, having missed the sight of his human. Dean glared at him, shoving the angel out of his personal space.

"That's it. You think you can just show up like nothing happened?" Cas looked around the small bathroom curiously. Dean crossed his arms, showing that he still wanted an answer. Blue eyes finally landed on him, and Dean felt his guard drop slightly. A soft smile appeared on Cas' face, admiration in his eyes. "How'd you find me anyway?" Dean asked, rubbing his ribs to emphasize his point.

"I asked Bobby." He said plainly, following Dean out to the bedroom. Dean scoffed.

"He gave me up, just like that." Dean muttered, gathering his things from the hotel. Cas carefully began to collect things as well, though not all actually belonged to Dean.

"No, I had to bring him to his Junkyard in exchange for the information." Cas explained, handing Dean his jacket. The two walked out of the hotel, taking the long way to the car. In all honesty, Dean was happy that Cas was back. He didn't think he could have taken being alone much longer. He turned his head in surprise when he felt Cas' hand slip into his. He followed Cas' gaze to see a woman give a small frown before moving on. A superior smirk made its way to Dean's face. "I need your help. Finding Raphael." Cas told Dean, the real reason he had shown back up. Dean internally sighed. He knew that Cas had not come back for just him.

"You mean the prick who blew you to pieces?" Dean asked, remembering Chuck's words. Cas nodded. "Alright, where is he?"

"Maine." Cas supplied, moving his other hand to tap Dean. Dean grabbed the hand before it reached him.

"We're driving." Dean said seriously. "Last time you zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week." Dean unlocked the car and threw his bags in the back. He started up the rental and looked over at Cas who had still not gotten in. "What's the hold up?" Cas looked at the car distastefully.

"I get carsick."

**LINE BREAK LIN EBREAK**

Harry hummed slightly to himself as he dried off the dishes that Danny handed to him. Breakfast had been uneventful, but at the same time it felt right. Sure, he missed his Pa and Dad, but he knew they were doing important things for the world. Harry looked out the window above the sink, seeing the flowers in the garden swaying softly. Danny was also watching as he washed the plates, a bit paranoid. Harry tapped him, awaiting the last dish. He smiled at the young boy as he handed it to him. Harry was such a sweet child and had wormed his way into his heart much faster than all the others. The golden glint of the new ring Harry wore brought his thoughts to his own Ring. Currently he was in his human form, since it was just him and Harry, and the ring appeared as a solid black band.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked him, getting down from his stepstool. Danny blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Just…sometimes I wish there was a place we could go. Somewhere only we know, where we could just be us with no expectations, no fears." Danny explained, thinking Harry would agree.

"Isn't that what this house is?" Harry asked. Danny looked at him for a while, before sitting in the living room, changing into his ghost half. Harry sat on the sofa nearby, looking up at Danny as he floated up above his own seat, a faint ghostly glow around him.

"I don't know Harry. There is still a lot of expectation here. I have to be a good guest. A smart brother. A…compassionate friend." He blushed at the last part, thinking of Adam. Harry sat upside down. "It's too much."

"Well, you can't be nobody." Harry reminded him.

"I can try." Danny joked, creating small ice crystals to float in the air. Harry's blue eyes stared up at him.

"It's worse than being somebody." Harry told him, remembering nights left alone in a cupboard, stomach pains from starvation, wounds with no bandages. Danny floated down, sitting next to Harry. "What's more…no one expects you to be anything here. Not really. Severus is just happy you're even alive, we all are." Danny turned his head as he felt a tear come to his eye.

"I'm glad you're alive too buddy." He whispered out, knowing how close the young one had come to death, on multiple occasions. He felt a small hand enter his gloved one.

"Thank you." His voice was small, but the sentiment behind it was huge. Danny could not even imagine the people who had wanted to harm this child. Danny looked up to his sparkling ice crystals, twinkling in the soft light from the windows. He allowed himself to change back into a human, so that he and Harry would truly look like the family that they felt like. He waved his hand across the room, the crystals creating a small glass like plaque that attached itself to the wall. Sam walked in then, sitting in the armchair with his tea. He smiled at both the boys before working on the crosswords from the newspaper. Adam and Severus followed soon after, done cleaning the potions lab. Adam sat on the other side of Danny, kicking his feet up and switching on the TV. Severus noticed the ice Danny had made. He swished his wand, and for a moment Danny thought he would banish it. However, once the older wizard sat down with his book, Danny saw that he had merely placed a golden frame around it. Severus caught his brother looking at the frame and gestured back towards it. In beautiful script, Danny's words glowed silver, with only a few additional words from Severus. The plaque now read _"Family neither starts nor ends in blood, __**but it will shed it to bring you home.**__**Always**__."_

"Harry." Danny said, looking at the young boy. Harry looked up at him. "You were right."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The drive to Maine had been a short one, and they finally entered Waterville. Cas had his chin resting on his hand, looking out the window. Dean kept sneaking glances of the angel the entire drive, thinking that there was something different about Cas, but unable to pinpoint it. They had stopped at a gas station about a mile back for Dean to change into his FBI uniform and grab the necessary badges. Cas had reluctantly handed Dean back his amulet, and it now laid snugly against his chest.

"Do you remember the plan?" Dean asked as they got out of the car in front of the police station. He dusted off his suit, giving a charming smile to a passing pedestrian. Cas was looking towards the station a sort of far away look in his eyes. He was still getting used to emotions stemming from his own thoughts rather than being Jimmy's reaction. Without looking to Dean, he answered.

"Yes, we walk in and tell him he witnessed an angel of-"

"No, not your plan." Dean interrupted. He whirled Cas around, fixing his tie and sticking a badge in his breast pocket. "My plan, the not crazy one." Dean reminded him as they walked in through the doors. The station was not a very big one, and they saw several desks full of busy personal almost immediately.

"That's a matter of opinion." Cas muttered. Dean rolled his eyes and then scanned the station, leading the way once he found who he was looking for. He knocked on the door slightly, waiting for the Deputy. The door opened, revealing a slightly older man.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked. The man nodded, a bit confused as he had not been expecting any visitors today. Dean pulled the badge from his pocket, flipping it open to show his FBI credentials. "Agent McGonagall, this is Agent Hagrid." He motioned to Cas, who was simply looking around. "Also, FBI." He stressed. Cas jumped when he finally met Dean's stare. He quickly pulled his badge out, showing it to the deputy. Dean let out an aggravated sigh and flipped it right side up for the angel. "He's new." The Deputy raised an eyebrow. "May we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Sure thing," The Deputy said, leading them into his office. "Make sure you talk to this side though." Framingham said in a joking manner, pointing to the right ear. "Left side hasn't been the same since the incident." Dean leaned forward in anticipation, pulling a notepad from his pocket to appear official.

"So, you were present at the event then." Dean concluded, writing something arbitrary on the paper. Framingham leaned back in his chair, a mist of remembrance shading his eyes.

"Yeah, the Gas Station. Why you're here, isn't it." Dean nodded, encouraging the man to continue. "It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A full-blown riot. Thirty, maybe forty people, in kill or be killed combat." Dean's pen came to a slow stop as he thought of the implications.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean wondered.

"Angels and Demons, most likely." Cas interjected. Dean shot him an annoyed look, but the Deputy seemed to be thinking about the answer. Dean plastered on a fake smile.

"Drink, adultery that sort of thing. Is what he…uh… means." Dean gave a cough. He gestured with his hand for the Deputy to continue.

"Right. That's when the explosion happened." Framingham explained. Dean continued to write, not realizing he was placing his stream of consciousness on paper. "They said it was one of the gas tanks, but it wasn't like a normal fireball, it was…"

"Pure white?" Cas queried, sure of himself. He shot Dean his own look, as if to say that not all humans would overlook what was right in front of their eyes. However, Deputy Framingham was shaking his head.

"Pure black." He corrected. Both Hunters turned in alarm. "And there is Donnie, standing in the middle, all calm like. That's when I lost my hearing…a high pitched…screech I guess you would call it, and the fire went out," the deputy snapped his fingers. "just like that."

"Let me guess, Donnie vanished into thin air with it." Dean said, putting his papers away in agitation. The deputy gave him a look of confusion.

"No, he's at St. Pete's. They say the calm must have been utter shock at being caught in the middle of the blast. He isn't much but a husk of himself nowadays." Dean stood sighing.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said. He dragged Cas outside, throwing his badge into the trunk in anger. "Well, there goes our lead."

"Not necessarily." Cas commented, surveying the people around them. "The nearest hospital to the explosion is Mercy Medical, I believe St. Pete's is a clue." Dean chewed his lip in thought. In the end he gave in, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, get in the…" Cas had left, focused on his mission. Dean rolled his eyes, getting in the car. "Guess, I'll meet you there."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

King Phantom flew silently through the ghost zone, not a single subject bothering to stop him, not when he looked so pensive. Most of the demons had been purged by this point, but he knew there were traitors to be harboring a few. Danny paused, sweeping his cloak behind him. He was floating several miles above one of the main cities in the ghost zone. Making sure no one was watching he altered his appearance so that he could not be easily identified as the King. He allowed his ears to grow to a point, white hair to turn into icy flames and eyes to turn red in the iris. Making sure his black cloak was secure around his outfit he floated down. Joyous shop owners called out to him, trying to sell their wares as he transversed the streets. He bought a few things that he thought Severus might find useful, but mostly tried to keep to himself. A shop keep cried out in alarm as her customer froze on the spot, dropping the bag she had been handing him. She hastily backed away when the red of the stranger's eyes consumed the pupil and whites. Danny was not looking at her however, but past her, where he had thought he had seen Vlad.

"I apologize…" he said, blinking away the vision. There was no possible way that Vlad would have been able to track him this far without Danny taking notice. At least that is what he told himself. He swiftly scooped up his purchase, leaving an extra coin as a tip. Danny ducked into the nearest alley, creating a blue smoke in his hand to transport the packages away. With a final glance around he shot to the sky at nearly supersonic speeds, transforming back into King Phantom in the process. He took in a large lungful of the ectocharged air, releasing it slowly. Danny slowly opened his eyes, whirling around in alarm as he thought he detected movement behind him. His fake laugh sounded hollow in the nothingness that greeted him. "He's gone. He can't hurt you." Danny told himself vehemently. As a precaution he boosted up to full power, becoming a pyre of white light.

Throughout the ghost zone, the citizens still in need of saving and guidance, those deformed and corrupted, raised their arms towards the light, as if to grasp at it. When it disappeared, they slowly turned back to their shrines, muttering the script of salvation in hopes that their King would see them soon.

""Rex tremendae majestatis, qui salvandos, salvas gratis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis."

**LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK **

Dean parked the Impala hastily, as Cas had begun walking towards the entrance of the hospital as soon as he saw the iconic black car roll into the parking lot. He needn't have worried however as Cas was standing next to the information desk, waiting for him once he reached inside. Silently, with a small gesture he asked Cas if he had asked about Donnie's room. Cas shook his head, turning to the desk completely, in what Dean thought should have been a nod of the head. Dean rolled his eyes, gearing up his charming side in order to sway the pretty lady out of information. However, a pretty lady was not what greeted him.

"How can I help you?" The young male at the front desk asked. Dean stumbled for what to say before deciding a direct approach was best.

"Yes, we are looking for a room. Donnie Finneman." Cas took a step closer to the desk as well, attempting an innocent smile. The man typed away at his computer, checking the allowed visitors and allotted times. Dean took this time to look at the man's badge, seeing that his name was Jacob.

"Only family allowed at this time." The man apologized. Dean scoffed.

"Can't you see I'm his brother?" Dean asked. Jacob leveled Dean with an icy glare, taking Dean aback. The young man took the safety of his patients very seriously, especially ones that were incapacitated.

"This isn't Remember the Titans." He shot back. "I'm going to have to ask you to," Dean looked around in shock when Jacob stopped midsentence. In fact, everything around them seemed to have frozen, even the clocks. He looked to Cas, assuming he was the culprit. The angel had his head cocked slightly to the side.

"The Reaper, he's here." Dean's eyes widened and he rushed behind the desk, looking at the screen that Jacob had pulled up.

"Room 27, let's go." Dean blurted, grabbing Cas' arm to drag him along. He was not going to let the Reaper keep interfering in his life. If Cas needed to talk to Donnie, then Dean would make sure it would happen. The door gave a loud crack as Dean burst into the room. Sound from everything else returned, a blue tint that he hadn't noticed before washing away. Donnie sat in a wheelchair, staring at the wall, but not quite seeing it. Dean felt his blood boil. Donnie turned towards Dean slightly, noticing that two people had entered his room. He gave a small moan that might have been a greeting before looking back to the wall. "Show yourself!" Dean demanded.

"Dean." Cas warned. Dean turned to look at the bed that Cas had motioned to. The Purple Reaper sat cross legged on the bed.

"Did you do this?" Dean demanded, pointing to Donnie. The Reaper nodded. Dean growled, wanting to lunge at the being, but he was stopped by Cas.

"Thank you." Cas said. At Dean's confused look, he moved to explain. "Dean, the power of an Archangel is unmatched. Especially when they use a host that is not theirs. Donnie should be worse off." He looked back to the Reaper. "That is why the fire was black, wasn't it?" The Reaper removed his hood, revealing that he was in the form of a teenager, probably the same age as Danny. In fact, if it were not for the blue skin, and long hair, Dean could have mistaken the Reaper for his pseudo nephew.

"I possessed Donnie to fight out Raphael, forcing him into a host that would give false confidence. It took quite a bit of power, hence my current appearance." He did not mention that it had not been at all taxing, and that his own son's power had reduced him to a child. In God's defense, he had not been defending against Danny's final attack.

"Wait, are you more powerful than an Archangel? I didn't think Reaper's had that much power." Dean asked, lowering his guard just a bit. The Reaper thought about it for a while.

"In terms of raw power…I come close. My son is perhaps on the same level, if not exceeding it a bit. At least, in the timelines in which…well to say would be considered interference." The Reaper smirked. "The Archangels can do things that I may never hope to replicate, while not inherently powerful attacks or illusions, as a whole they are a step above me." Dean swallowed dryly. They all had destinies, didn't they? Was it his to hunt for Raphael with Cas and find this being? He hoped they would not have to hunt down this mysterious son.

"Could you remove the sword? From me, I mean?" The Reaper looked down at his own body. "Once you heal up or whatever." Red eyes bore into his, making him feel exposed, and reminding him that the thing on the bed was no teenager.

"I have done you a favor already, you are the one who must return it." The Reaper said flatly. Dean groaned.

"I knew it, we are going to have to find your son…" Dean muttered under his breath, cursing his luck. The Reaper stood, his staff appearing next to him, charged with deadly black energy.

"I certainly hope you have not lost him, not when Vladimir has escaped." Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

"Vlad? Like, trapped Danny for years Vlad?" He felt Cas' hand on his shoulder and could feel the tension. The Reaper nodded. "Danny is your…" Danny had been very close lipped after his return from the dead, even more than he had been about his treatment at Vlad's hands. Severus was going to go into a research frenzy when he realized that he had not truly banished the monster Vlad had become.

"I see he has not disclosed his origins to you." The Reaper confirmed. "This does not bode well." The Reaper feared that this would lead to a darker timeline ending than intended. He silently cursed all those who had meddled in the lives of all these humans. While he was glad that the timeline in which he had a son was still viable, it was becoming much too cluttered with overlapping timelines, presenting more and more endings with each decision made.

"Why isn't it good? Didn't you say your son is more powerful than you? Danny should be able to beat Vlad without a hitch, especially if he has people on his side." Dean fired off rapidly, feeling the effects of multiple timelines aligning. The Reaper knew this would happen, but it was now out of his control. Harry and Danny had claimed each other as kin.

"I have protected your son many years now. You will now protect mine, Dean Winchester." Dean's brow furrowed.

"Me? How am I supposed to stop Vlad?" he challenged. It was not the first time that Dean knew he was only human. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole each day. The Reaper opened up a blue portal, similar to something he had seen Danny do.

"Not from Vlad, from himself." Dean had no time to react as The Reaper stepped through the portal, disappearing.

"If you must return, I will escort you." Cas told him. Dean looked at Donnie as he tried to decide.

"No. I'll stay with you." He said, pulling the blanket from the bed and draping it over the shivering Donnie. "Danny is safest at Spinner's End."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Danny was flying around the house listlessly, left without much to do since everyone else in the house was occupied. He kept thinking back to the marketplace, where he thought he had seen Vlad. His logic was telling him that it was impossible, but deep in his heart he knew he should have killed the man when he had the chance. He was tired of others trying to keep his so called innocence intact. It was as if they had forgotten that he had already suffered for years. Danny frowned. Though, he had not revealed much. Before he could come to the conclusion that he should open up about his past, the phone rang, startling him. He dropped to the floor, receiving a brief chastise from Severus when he walked in to see him lazing about on the floor. They heard Sam answer the phone in the kitchen, so Severus stopped to help Danny up. With a single pat on his head, Danny knew that his brother's earlier comment was of no ill intent and he turned his attention to the conversation occurring in the next room. In an instant he was invisible, and he intangibly slipped into the next room. He saw Sam give a slight shiver as he floated as close to him as he could. He froze, thinking Sam would find out he was there, but the man didn't put two and two together.

"_I found a town up the road from you that is showing Revelation omens." _Danny heard Bobby say on the other line. Sam sighed in a way that seemed as if he were expecting this call.

"And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood?" Sam asked, defeated. "Yeah I know. Severus had asked me about it, hail storm not so uncommon here, but the fire was, considering it's an industrial town, not much wood. Blood can't be too` far behind." He admitted. "Look I'm not sending them into that."

"Yeah, because you're supposed to be leading them to it." Bobby retorted. Danny could imagine the frown on his face. "They can't do it without you Sam." Sam shook his head, despite the fact that Bobby would not see.

"You underestimate them." Sam replied, voice hard. Bobby gave his sarcastic barking laugh that he always gave when he heard something ridiculous. Danny felt the heat rise to his face.

"First you say you won't send them, then you say they can do it on their own. Seems like you don't even know." Sam paced around the kitchen in a haphazard manner that made it difficult for Danny to keep up.

"Isn't there someone else you can send?" Sam pleaded.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Oh, I can send, wait no…he's insane now. Wait, there is, no he's crazy too…" Sam gave a frustrated growl.

"Fine, I get it." Sam relented, dragging his hand down his face.

"Good, so you'll go." Bobby confirmed. Sam looked out the window for a moment. What he was searching for, Danny was unsure.

"I'll put them on it." Sam corrected, feeling as if a heavy weight had been added to his shoulders.

"Sam, don't you-" Sam hung up the phone with finality. He placed it back in its cradle, and for a long moment just stood there, bracing himself on the counter. His long brown hair obscured his features and Danny did not have a clue as to what the man was feeling. He was torn after hearing the conversation that had taken place.

That is why, hours later when Sam briefed them on the hunt, he was unsure if he should feel betrayed that Sam was leaving them to fail, or triumphant that Sam held so much trust in them.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean carefully thumbed through his father's journal, looking for any sort of mention of Reapers and their powers. He was beginning to suspect that their Purple Reaper wasn't exactly what he claimed to be, however. Not that he didn't believe that Danny was his son or thought that he was. He thought that maybe Danny hadn't brought it up, not wanting to discount Tobias as his father, no matter how terrible the man was said to be, because he could not fathom losing Severus as a brother. He sat at the small dining table that stood abandoned in the house they had found as cover. He looked out the small window, looking up at the moon. He would admit he was fond of Danny too, feeling as if they shared a type of bond over living in different states of mind for a while. Dean closed the book, knowing that Danny was not the only one who needed to talk about his feelings. Maybe this was why the Purple Reaper had assigned him the task, so that he could think of his own son, Harry. With a whoosh of wings Cas appeared in front of him, holding a jug.

"Where were you?" Dean asked conversationally. Cas sat down, exhausted. The trip had taken a lot out of him. Not to mention he had needed to face various obstacles to get to the oil. It would all be worth it however, he thought, looking skyward. It would all be worth it, when they found his father.

"Jerusalem." He clarified, gesturing to the jug. "This is a special oil." Dean nodded.

"How was it?" Cas was silent for a moment, as if he were trying to find the right word. He was still trying to get used to the more emotions he felt, day by day. Something niggled at the back of his mind, as if he should be remembering a conversation that he had. He felt his heart thump against his chest, and curled a hand around the jug, feeling at ease.

"Arid." He said simply. Dean cracked a smile, making Cas' heart feel warm. "It is much nicer here." Cas noted, watching the slight breeze outside. Dean silently agreed.

"So what, we drizzle Raph with a nice little vinaigrette and he's going to spew information?" Cas shook his head. "I figured, it's sorta like catching a hurricane in a butterfly net, isn't it?"

"Harder." Cas admitted. His eyes kept roaming Dean's face, as if he were trying to memorize it. "We'll need to start the ritual at sunrise."

"Cas, you keep talking about how powerful this guy is…will we…I mean."

"You'll be okay." Cas said, already knowing what the man was fearing. Dean swallowed thickly.

"And what about you?" Blue eyes met green, sympathetic remorse swimming in them. "You just got back."

"If doing this means you and the rest can live a little easier, so be it." Cas assured him. There was a heavy silence between them, as they both tried to think of something to say. Dean took out his phone and motioned with Cas towards the dusty couch. They both sat next to each other, and Cas was able to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Harry's name lit up on the screen as Dean FaceTimed him. Cas immediately moved closer, his wing enveloping Dean. Dean was aware of the weight and the heat of the wing, and it was a comfort to him. He grinned brightly when Harry excitedly answered the phone. The young boy told them of his days spent with each of the members in London, learning new things. Dean's smile only slipped a bit when Harry mentioned that Sam had sent the others on a hunt. He never thought that his brother would truly leave this life behind, but if that was what made him happy. He had missed Harry's next story, but Cas' soft rumble of a laugh brought him back, and it was then that he finally realized what had changed with the angel.

He was more human.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Danny was flying at breakneck speeds, ice pouring from his hands as he attempted to control the wildfires that were raging in the small town. Severus, a skilled wordless caster, was gesturing people out of the town his arm moving in a way to cast Protego whenever a sizable chunk of hail came towards them. Adam stood in the middle of the mess, protected by a green bubble of Danny's doing. He clutched a bible close to his chest, chanting as a silver necklace dangled from his hands. He suddenly stopped, catching the attention of the other two, which proved to be a big mistake. Severus was forced to brandish his wand as the people he was helping suddenly turned on him. A scream was torn from Danny as a black shadow drove him into the ground, leaving deep gouges in his shoulders. A fist reeled back, and Danny faded through the ground on instinct. Adam pulled his pistol upon seeing what had attacked Danny. Solid red eyes looked at him in amusement and he fired off a round, missing wildly. Danny reappeared behind the threat, eyes all green.

"How?" Danny demanded. Vlad chuckled softly, turning to look at Danny. He was not able to get a word out as Adam hit him dead center in the chest with a rock salt pellet, causing him to stagger to his knees. Danny delivered a swift uppercut, sending the hybrid flying.

"They're being possessed!" Severus shouted, when a particularly powerful blast to one of the humans resulted in a black shadow to detach from them. It immediately dove back in, seeking vengeance. It was concerning the way that they all were devoid of emotion.

"Get that pistol ready." Danny told Adam as he ran towards the nearest human, turning intangible at the last second. He dove through the person, grabbing hold of Vlad's shadow clone. Adam kept his pistol aimed, not aware of Vlad getting up behind him. Danny threw the ghost a safe distance away from the human and continued onto the next one. Severus was herding the rest closer to Danny, using powerful blasting spells to eject the ghosts as well. Each clone disappeared with a pop as they were shot.

"You'll regret that." Vlad growled, reaching for Adam. Adam attempted to turn and shoot, but he knew he would never be able to make the shot. What appeared to be a malformed bear blindsided the hybrid, ripping him away from the human. There was then a cacophony of screaming as the liberated humans noticed the grotesque animals running around. It was nothing compared to the balls of white fire that were exploding into the ground, revealing humans with glowing blue eyes.

"We have to go." Adam muttered, realizing that they might have been able to fight off an attack by Vlad, but angels and demons were another thing, especially when the end goal seemed to be blood. Blood sprayed across his face as an angel tore a demon in half with its bare hands. He turned heel and ran. "We have to go, NOW!" he grabbed and pulled any human that was close in a silent command to follow him. For a few it was too late, having been caught in the middle, they were nothing more than a pile of shredded meat. Danny took fire from the sky, blasting away the demons that threatened to get to close to the group, but there were so many, and he was tiring fast. A volley of different colors was being thrown from Severus' wand, the nastiest of spells he knew having little effect on the demons. He cried out as small one snuck up on him and slashed his wand arm. There group of humans was thinning by the second, dropping from unseen attacks or old wounds. They were beginning to lose their minds. Severus gripped his wand arm tight, staunching the flowing blood and raised his wand to few that remained.

"Avada Kedavra." He whispered out, the green beam hitting the closest one. She fell to the ground silently, almost as if asleep.

"No!" Danny shouted. He dove towards them, leaving them exposed to the demons. Severus had already picked off two more by the time Danny made it to the ground. He yanked on his brother's arm, feeling betrayed.

"There's no hope left for them! Death is a gift." Severus ground out, black spots starting to appear in his vision. He and Danny began to argue, leaving Adam to make a decision as the demons grew closer. He emptied his pistol, replacing the bullets. Severus saw him raise his weapon, and pushed Danny aside, throwing out an Imperio that hit its mark just as Adam's bullet did. Danny was shouting at them again, but Severus had no time for it, a headache blooming with his blood loss. He grabbed Danny by the front of his outfit, pulling him close. "Collect that bullet if you don't want that idiot to end up in jail!" It took only a minute more for him to finish off the rest of the humans that were left. Without hesitation he pointed his wand to the sky, leaving behind the Dark Mark. When he turned back to look for Danny, he found him holding the bullet in his hand, head downcast. Without even looking up he blasted away a demon that launched towards him. "I don't have enough strength to Apparate us." He admitted, staggering. For the first time, Danny seemed to notice that his brother was injured.

"Adam, wrap your belt around it." Danny urged as he blasted away a few more demons. Danny let out an ear piercing whistle, calling the attention of both the angels and demons. For a moment they simply stared, as if trying to understand what was in front of them. Danny charged up his power, and they all charged at once, but a small tear in the ground beneath them had the trio disappearing without a trace.

Severus began to struggle as a woman forced herself upon him, her lips planting firmly against his. When she pulled away, he drew in a deep breath, reaching for his wand. He stopped when he saw the swirling green mass around him. It was endless, and eerily, even more so than the skull he had left in the sky.

"Where?" He had meant to ask their location, but Danny's kingly attire took his breath from him. His green eyes seemed almost acidic now, smile gone from his face. It was now Danny's turn to grab his brother by the front of his robes.

"Look what you've done." He growled out, gesturing to the several pods that floated in the air around them. He pushed his brother away, fixing his cape as he walked towards the nearest one. "Adam, take him home." Severus looked towards the other human, only now seeing that they were standing on nothing, surrounded by several ghosts.

"But Danny-" Adam began, already knowing what the halfa was planning.

"That's an order." King Phantom barked in response. Adam hung his head in acceptance, grabbing Severus by his good arm. Severus wanted to struggle, but he found the ghost zone to be disorienting, the blood loss not doing him any favors. The last he saw was the other ghosts circling the pod as Danny began to glow with a white light, plunging his hands into the pod. It was a while that Adam was pulling him along and he could feel his face losing color.

"I don't recall any of my doors leading to this realm." He muttered sarcastically. Adam sighed.

"He meant the castle." Adam clarified, pointing to the large castle that they would soon happen upon. "He's not happy with us."

"We did what we had to." Severus countered. The guards snapped to attention as they saw Adam, offering him a salute. The young man waved it away, entering the main foyer.

"I just hope Danny snaps out of it soon." Adam confessed, bringing Severus to the throne room. Severus took the offered seat at a small table, trying to keep himself from passing out.

"What do you mean by that?" he managed to ask as Adam walked over to the smaller of two thrones, reaching underneath it. Adam was silent, sitting across from Severus and opening up the medical kit he had. A hiss escaped Severus as Adam pulled away the robe from his slashed arm.

"He's…a bit different when he's wearing the crown." The human admitted slowly. He was unsure of how exactly he could explain it to Severus. Adam looked to the green skies that lay beyond the windows. "He, won't hurt us…probably. I've never seen him this mad…"

"Adam." Severus warned, not needing the boy to go into hysterics. Adam shook his head, continuing to bandage the wizard's arm.

"He's a mere ghost of the person we love."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Harry was nervously pacing the living room. It had been hours since the others had left on their mission. Sam continually tried to distract him with learning chess, or more lore, but none of it captured his attention. The young boy took a seat when his legs began to grow tired. He hadn't expected his summer to be so lonely. Unbeknownst to Sam and Severus, Harry had tried to accidently on purpose Apparate out of the house multiple times.

"Ugh." Harry grunted, letting his face fall into his palm. He wanted to do more to help. Everyone was treating him like he was a kid, but he had already fought Voldemort once! Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It seemed as though there was more to fear than Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes, but they popped open a moment later when he saw Lilith disintegrating. A lone hand tangled into his hair. He had started the apocalypse and no one was nearly as angry as they should have been.

"Hey, wanna help me make dinner?" Sam asked as he walked in. He noticed the delicate tears on the boy's lashes and wordlessly knelt down next to him. Pained blue eyes turned to look at him. "What's the matter, Harry?" Harry wiped the tears away, looking to a point just past his uncle.

"It's Heimrich." He said softly, but firmly. A quiver in his lip led to hesitation. "It needs to be Heimrich…" His small hands were enveloped in Sam's larger ones.

"No. It's Harry. You're Harry, always will be." And that was enough to release the floodgates. Harry fell into his Uncle's arms, much the same way he had in the cavern. He squeezed the boy as hard as he dared, feeling as if would fall to pieces right along with him. For a moment, anger flared up within him, as it should have been Dean here, having this moment with his supposed son. Yet, guiltily, Sam was glad that Dean was not here. He did not stop to think that a failure to bond between Dean and Harry could lead to disaster.

"I wish I was never me." Harry told Sam. "Everyone I love gets hurt, or dies…or…"

"Hey, hey…" Sam shushed, feeling a bit lost for words. He knew what Harry was feeling, but just as no one had been able to help him, he did not know how to help Harry. Maybe he did wish that Dean was here. Sam sighed, resting his head on top of Harry's, looking at the plaque that Danny had made them. How ironic, that Harry was worried about them getting hurt, when he was the one who had fully convinced Danny that this family was home. An idea popped into his head and he stood, turning Harry to look at the plaque. "You see this Harry? You did this."

"Wha…no I didn't Danny made it." Harry said in confusion.

"No, the motto. You've helped to change it, for the better." Sam explained. "You are the glue that keeps us all together, Harry. Can you imagine Dean living with an adult wizard, a brother we didn't know about and a boy that's half dead if we had never found you?" A small crack of a smile started to inch its way onto Harry's face at the thought. "Harry, your parents died because they believed in a better world. You are making the world better. I know that they are so proud of you." Unbidden tears came to Harry's eyes.

"How could they be? When it's all going to end because of me?" Harry questioned, voice cracking. Sam squeezed the boy's shoulder, realizing now what the issue was. He gave a forced laugh, startling Harry.

"What, you think a little apocalypse is going to stop us?" Sam asked. "We're not the LOSE-chesters, are we?" Harry giggled, tilting his head back to see his uncle's smiling face. "That's what I thought. And as your dad would say, we're the baddest sons a bitches in the world. So yeah, we might get hurt, but we'll just come back stronger. A few of us may die, but only when we have done all we can and need to make way for the next person." Sam led them to the couch, so they could continue the conversation comfortably. "Just think of all the lives you've changed."

"Uhm, yours?" Harry said, unsure.

"Yes, mine." Sam confirmed. "I'm sure you might have noticed, but I like being here with all of you. It feels good to have a solid place to call home. I'm not the only one. Harry, you are home." Harry reached a hand up to his chest, the concept seeming so foreign yet so right to him. HE was home.

So then, why did he still feel like running away?

"Thanks, that really helped." Harry lied. "I have to work on some assignments, maybe tomorrow I can help." Sam nodded in agreement, ruffling Harry's hair as the boy headed to the stairs. Once he was sure Sam was out of earshot he snuck into Danny and Adam's room. It was so obviously theirs, with things littered about from each of them. Without regret he rifled through their drawers, looking for anything to prove Sam wrong. He didn't want to be their home. What would happen to them if he lost to Voldemort, or anything else supernatural for that matter? He found Adam's medical notebook and didn't hesitate to look into it. His classes must have been put on hold. He ruined Adam's chances, right? All he found was notes on various potions pairing up with Muggle diseases. In the margin's was Severus' handwriting, explain why something may or may not be a good choice. At the very back were questions about how far potions could go into curing a Muggle, with several exclusive diseases listed, some paranormal. Silently, Harry closed the notebook. Adam seemed to be advancing easily enough. Of course, he may never be recognized for his work, but…

Harry growled in frustration, throwing things to the side while looking through Danny's things. A sleek black journal that appeared worry worn. The young boy hesitated, but in the end his desperation won out and he opened it. As expected, it was filled with tribulations and hurt, but Harry and the others in this family shone through as a light in the bleakness of Danny's existence. Before he knew it, he was reading the encounter that brought Danny back to them, knowing he was intruding but unable to stop, the story so compelling. Harry did not notice he was crying until a teardrop fell onto the page describing his parents and Severus' mother helping Danny defeat Vlad. Harry plopped onto Adam's bed, staring at the slats. His Dad and Pa were becoming more than just undercover hunters, they were truly getting closer, and Harry was not blind to this. Nor was he blind to the hesitant feelings between Severus and Sam. He closed his eyes, wondering if the trio would be much longer before they returned from their mission.

Slipping out silently, he made his way into Bobby's room. The man was now crippled from the waist down, surely Harry could be blamed for that? Upon entering though, it was obvious that Bobby loved his grandson. Photos of Harry playing Quidditch adorned the walls, alongside his best graded papers. Harry supposed this was all well and good, all grandparents loved their grandkids when they were doing good in school. He was about to leave when he saw something that caught his eyes. A sketchbook of sorts, showing several different holsters and other additions to Harry's wardrobe. Modified weapons, character aliases and lesson plans for his Hunting career were on the subsequent pages. Harry's heart was feeling lighter with each thing he found, but the weight had simply moved to his shoulders instead. Letting his wand fall into his hand he moved into the room he used for training.

Downstairs, Sam was momentarily startled by the shouted and booms he heard from upstairs. He instinctively went for his weapon, before recognizing the incantations that Harry was practicing. He let his hand fall away, knowing Harry would be fine.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean and Cas stood next to each other, being each other's strength as Raphael appeared in the small abandoned home. Earlier in the day they had tried to invite the angel into Donnie's body, knowing that it would not work due to the Reaper's interference. Lightning illuminated the walls, casting the shadow of the archangel's wings.

"Huh, thought you would be more impressive." Dean taunted. Raphael rolled his shoulders, still uncomfortable in the new body he was possessing. No one had warned him that he would have to fight for Donnie. No matter, this new body seemed stronger and had a better position in the world, it could play into his plans nicely.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you where you stand." Dean rolled his eyes, strolling away from Cas.

"Or maybe you're afraid God will just bring Cas back again." Dean countered. He was not ready for the confusion on Raphael's face.

"Again?" the archangel looked to Cas, noticing for the first time that the angel seemed different. He couldn't sense the soul of the host in the body. His eyes travelled down to the hand that was gripping the angel blade, the knuckles were white. Raphael squeezed his own fist, and the human body did not react in anyway, just as it was supposed to. "You may be my enemy Castiel, but I would never…" Hope shone into Cas' eyes, thinking his brother may be coming around. "Not when you held such valuable information about the new Archangel." Dean saw the light die in Cas' eyes and he threw the plan out the window, throwing down his lighter. Raphael was only mildly startled when a ring of Holy Fire sprung up around him.

"Where is he? Where is God?!" Cas shouted, voice filled with emotions of grief and desperation. Raphael chuckled.

"He's dead, Castiel. GONE." The laugh filled the home. It was cut off abruptly by a punch to the face. Dean shook out his arm, partly due to the pain of punching an angel, and another part in fact that he was on fire.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked in alarm.

"He won't kill me. I know he won't." Dean assured Cas.

"No, but I will hurt you. The things that Zachariah put you through are nothing compared to my imagination." The archangel challenged, spreading out his palms. Dean glanced at his worried angel, before meeting the challenge.

"Do your worst."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Adam startled awake when the throne room doors burst open. Blood red eyes stared him down as heavy footsteps made their way towards him. Severus got up from his seat, wand slipping into his hand.

"It's about time Danny. If you would cease the dramatics…" he began but faltered upon inspecting Danny further. His skin was a sickly green blue, his breathing labored as if he had run miles. Adam slowly stepped in front of Severus, drawing King Phantom's attention back on himself. With arms carefully outstretched, he slowly stepped towards the halfa. The King allowed it, as he often did, tiring of having so much power coursing through him, but unable to shut it off. Adam grabbed the crown, not even flinching when green flames engulfed his hands when he yanked it away. Danny cried out, collapsing to floor as twin ring of white light turned him into his human half. Hunched over on the tiles he began to cough fitfully, sucking in air as if it were the sweetest thing he had ever experienced. Adam simply watched, used to the display. Severus, however, was not, and he struggled to think. The best course of action was obvious, or it would be if they were in a land that he knew nothing about.

"Are you…. alright?" Severus asked. Danny forced himself to his feet, shooing Adam away.

"Does it look like I am?" Danny growled out. "I thought you were different you know?! I thought you could trust me to help make a decision too! But you're just like HIM." Severus felt as if he had been slapped in the face. A gruesome scowl spread to his face.

"How dare you?" Severus spat back. "I've been through war-"

"SO HAVE I!" Danny's coarse voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I was torn apart!" Danny continued, stepping towards Severus. "I reconnected with Phantom so that I had a chance of surviving and saving the ghost zone. My whole life was turned upside down." Tears were streaming down the boy's face, making Severus feel uncomfortable. "I might not have any of Tobias' DNA in me after all." Danny confessed brokenly. Severus was taken by surprise, not only by the news, but by his own lack of reaction to it. "You're not even my brother, so you can stop pretending you're doing things for my benefit." Danny froze when he felt the soft folds of Severus' robes engulf him.

"Danny, you are my brother. I've tested it." Danny felt his tears double and he struggled to keep his breathing under control. "Even so, you opened up within me a well of feelings I have never felt before, not even with Harry. I am fond of the brat, but his family is more with the Winchester's than I. You, Danny, have brought some much needed color into my life." Danny let out a choked laugh, feeling warmed that Severus had remembered a conversation from when they were first getting to know each other.

"So, I really am a Snape?" Danny asked, looking for confirmation. Severus gave his young brother a warm smile, placing a hand on Danny's mop of black hair.

It was all the answer Danny needed.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam stood as the blue portal appeared in the living room. Adam stepped through first, offering a hand back though the portal to assist in bringing Severus over. The man seemed in bad shape, and Sam rushed over to help, but a white gloved hand closed around his wrist before he could touch Severus. Sam looked up in confusion, seeing fury in Danny's eyes.

"You sent us to fail." He accused, shocking the entire room. Sam swallowed thickly, looking at Severus' suspicious face.

"I don't know what you mean. How did it go? Did you…" Danny tossed the wrist away from him, looking at Adam and Severus.

"I heard Sam on the phone with Bobby." Sam paled. "Bobby said there was no way we could win on our own. Sam argued in our favor, and I had hoped he had actually believed in us. I can see now that he was just afraid to face the battle himself." With each word, Severus' expression grew darker. It was Adam who broke the silence, however.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" he shouted. "I'm a human! I could have died!"

"I knew Danny wouldn't let that happen." Sam muttered out uselessly.

"So, my brother is your failsafe now?" Severus growled, stalking towards Sam. "I would rather not relive his death, if that is at all convenient to you." And then, those dark eyes seemed to glimmer with a sheen of unshed tears. Sam reached a hand out, only to find a wand pressed to his throat the next moment. "The nerve you must have, to think you may touch me. You forced my hand, Sam. Spells I had not cast in 13 years…"

"Sev, I'm sorry." Sam began, feeling torn.

"It is Professor Snape, to you, Professor Singer." Severus spat out. "It's over." Sam's heart skipped a beat, for those words meant that something indeed had been unspoken between them. Despite the fact that the wand was digging harshly into his skin, Sam still thought that Severus looked breath taking, and he said so aloud. Red stained the Potions Master's cheeks, even as his mouth set itself into a scowl. "Those are not the words I wish to hear." Sam closed his eyes briefly.

"It's true…I sent you to fail."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean cried out as his leg buckled beneath him, but he continued to grit his teeth through the torture. Castiel watched helplessly from the sidelines. The archangel had not been lying when he said he could do worse than Zachariah. Raphael was the angel of healing, and as such had a great arsenal of injury and disease stored within his mind. The Righteous Man perused his goal, however, and did not yield to the corrupted Angel. He knew that Harry would need them to succeed. He needed to succeed to go home and see his son. Castiel gasped as an echo of golden wings flashed on Dean's back. Raphael frowned as Dean was healed once more. The man was under the illusion that the archangel was reversing his damage as some sort of game, but that was not the case. As such, Raphael was beginning to worry that perhaps God was around, protecting the vessel of Michael. He could not let the rebellious angel find this out.

"You will achieve nothing with your insistence, human." The archangel said. "God is dead, so there is nothing for me to tell you."

"Then who raised Cas? Huh?" Dean challenged.

"Perhaps…Lucifer." Raphael said with a shrug. Dean stepped out of the circle at Cas' urging. Their lead had gone cold, and there was nothing to be done for it. The angel took Dean's hand, and they turned away from Raphael. "You know it to be true!" Cas closed his eyes, continuing to walk away. He would not deny the calling in his heart. "He needs all the rebellious angels he can get!" Cas paused.

"You can't break me…. I was made for this." Cas declared. "I'm not broken as you all would like me to believe."

"How can you be so sure?" Raphael taunted. The fire still raged around him, and yet he stood so stoic, sure of himself. That is until Cas spoke.

"I have been entrusted to raise the new Archangel."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The arguing in Spinner's End came to an abrupt halt as Harry tumbled down the stairs. Severus dropped his wand from Sam's throat in an instant, rushing to the boy. Harry grabbed onto him forcefully, as if he were not an inch from dying. Gold invaded the young boy's eyes, and the lightning across his face rushed down his neck and chest, extending to his fingertips and pressing its presence into the older wizard. Severus could not hold back the scream that swept past his lips. The pain was worse than that of the Cruciatus curse, and the thought of the trifecta of Unforgivables being completed almost made him laugh. It continued on, and he felt as if his very core was being handled by the boy. As much as it felt like hell, the moment in which Harry finally extracted himself, left his core protected by something that boasted of Heaven. With a mighty intake of air, all the gold left Harry, leaving him healed.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Adam asked in alarm. Harry looked skyward.

"Dad was in danger. My wings, they came out on their own, but so much bigger."

"Dean's in danger?" Sam asked, stepping forward. Danny blocked his path with controlled green flames. Harry was a bit disappointed that Sam had not checked on him first, and it showed on his face. Sam felt a chill run up his spine upon realizing how badly he had messed up. Severus and Adam climbed the stairs with Harry, Danny standing sentry at the bottom.

"Not even an ounce of care for your own nephew." Danny accused; arms crossed. "Starting to wonder if Dean even cares about him."

"He does, you know he does." Sam argued. "Dean loves Harry." Danny scoffed, letting the flames die down. He couldn't argue with Sam. Dean was out in the field right now risking his life so the boy might not have to fight one day.

"You think you understand Harry, but you really don't." Danny told Sam. "You're too selfish."

"And you aren't?" Sam countered. Danny didn't answer, ascending the stairs.

**LINE RBEAK**

"You okay?" Dean asked softly once they had reached a safe distance away. Cas turned to look at him and Dean pulled the car over, so the angel could have his full attention.

"I'm … not sure." Cas admitted, brow furrowing. Blue eyes met green. "What was it like…when John was missing." Dean felt as if he had swallowed a rock. He had never really thought about how he felt. It was always rushing off to the next clue, no time for rumination. He licked his lips briefly.

"There were times when all logic said he was dead, but I knew…in my heart that he was alive. So, Cas…what do you believe in that thing you replaced a heart with?" The last part was said jokingly, but Cas reached out to grab Dean's hand. He pulled it to his chest, confusing the human. Then Dean felt it, the flutter of a heartbeat.

"It's saying he's alive." Cas said with determination, the heartbeat growing stronger with God's love.

"Then go." Dean said seriously. Cas opened his mouth as if to argue. "Go find him Cas. You deserve it." Cas unfurled his wings in preparation. He hugged Dean tightly.

"Our family deserves it."

Dean was left hugging the air.

**Line break line break line break**

"Sam, Sam." A voice called, rising Sam from his slumber. Jess was lying next to him in bed, smiling at him. Sam felt his blood run cold. "Is this your life now Sam? I thought you would be doing better."

"You need to leave." Sam whispered. "You aren't real. I know you aren't." Jess sat up with a frown, morphing into a man that Sam had never seen before. "Why is this happening?" he lamented as he sprung out of bed. The man, Nick, stared at him calmly.

"Because you freed me." Nick allowed his eyes to glow red, revealing himself as the Devil.

"Lucifer." He breathed, and then before he could stop the tumble of words, "I didn't free you, it was Harry." Lucifer gave a small playful frown as if he were thinking deeply.

"Harry, huh?" he shrugged as if the small detail was not important to him. "Tomato, tomahto. You are the one I am looking for. And oh boy, are you a hard one to find."

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked. It would have been one thing if the devil truly did believe he was the one to free him, but even knowing that fact was wrong, he was still being pursued. Was this going to be the payment for all the demon blood he had partaken of?

"Well… I wanted to give you a gift." Lucifer said cheerfully, twirling his hand. A small black box appeared in his palm, held together with a silver bow.

"I don't want a gift from you." Sam stuttered out, fear creeping in through the absurdity.

"So sorry Sam, but this is not something you can refuse." Lucifer set the box next to the lamp on the dresser. "Once you open it, well then, we can really get the ball rolling, can't we? Because you see, Nick here, blah. Plan B, terrible. I want you to join me Sam, and it will be oh so easy. All you gotta do is open the box."

"You want me to consent to being your vessel." Sam intoned lowly, realizing the fallen angel's angle. "That's never going to happen." Sam snatched up the box, intending to crush it between his hands.

"Don't you even want to know what's inside?" Lucifer asked slyly. Sam paused, realizing that crushing the box could hurt him, or someone else. He looked to Lucifer expectantly. "The key to Severus Snape's love, no string attached, no bounties placed, cage free love until the day you die." Sam stared at the box with mixed emotions, and Lucifer felt a smirk work its way onto his face.

"No." Red flashed in his eyes. "That is not love, that's coercion, that's not what I want." Sam tossed the box back at Lucifer, who caught it hastily. "I can win Sev's love on my own. I don't need a deal." Nick turned back into Jess, flames lapping at her flesh.

"Are you sure about that?" Jess mocked.

"GET OUT!" Sam bellowed. The illusion turned to dust. Sam's chest heaved as he pulled in air, afraid that he was losing his mind.

No one came to check on him.

**A/N If you're reading this chapter right when it comes out, second one will be posted in an hour. **


	4. Toxic Ink

**Chapter: Toxic Ink**

**Song Inspirations: Oh Raven , Revenge and a Little Bit More by Unlike Pluto. Toxic (cover) by J2**

"No running boys." Severus warned as Harry and Draco left the room to play on their own. Lucius gestured to a nearby seat and Severus sank into it gratefully. He had received a message late last night from the blond man, requesting his presence as soon as possible. With Sam at the house, morning hadn't come soon enough. However now that Lucius was explaining to him his concerns, Severus felt a dark cloud settling over him. He held up a hand to pause his friend, throwing up a quick Silencing spell around the room. "Please continue."

In the next room the boys groaned as they were no longer able to hear the adults. Draco whispered something into Harry's ear and the black-haired boy nodded in agreement. They raced up to Draco's room, a dizzying experience for Harry who had never been in a house so big. Draco's room was much more lavishly furnished than his own, with several magical trinkets floating around. There was a pop as Draco called his house elf. It was a weird little creature, with ears and eyes seemingly too big for its head. The creature, Dobby, wiped his hands on his pillowcase.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Dobby asked, his eyes wide. The youngest Malfoy was notorious for wanting to break the rules, and Dobby feared this would be another one of these times. It was always hard to remember what orders were more important. House Elves were supposed to take care of the wizard children, though most crossed the line into spoiling. Dobby could remember a younger Draco begging to play, and it is that reason only that he did not leave right away.

"Dobby, I order you to spy on my father and then report back to us." Draco said haughtily. Dobby wrung his hands together, a small whimper escaping him. While technically Head Master Malfoy had not told him to not spy, he still felt it would be wrong to intrude on his privacy. "Well, what are you waiting for!"

"Please Dobby?" Harry begged; his baby blue eyes wide. Dobby turned to look at the young Friend Winchester with surprise. He let his hands fall to his sides. Little Friend Winchester did not _look_ like a troublemaker. He had even told Dobby please! Dobby gave a small laugh as he nodded, popping away. Draco grumbled to himself as he made his way to the closet.

"You don't have to say please to them you know. They are just supposed to listen to you." Draco complained as he dug through his many clothes. Harry shrugged, sitting on the bed. It was plush and warm, and Harry sunk into it with glee.

"It worked though." Harry reasoned, looking up at the high ceiling. He could almost make out the pattern that was splayed across it. Draco rolled his eyes, tossing something at Harry without any warning. Harry caught it without difficulty, turning the small accessory over in his hand. It looked like a solid cube of clear ice, except it wasn't cold. "What's this?"

"Music player." Draco called out from the depths of his walk-in closet. The blond was looking for the pair of mirrored parchments his mother had given him last Christmas. Harry frowned, turning the cube every which way trying to find a button. "Just talk to it!" Rolling his eyes, Harry sat up, wondering what kind of music wizards listened to. Maybe it knew Muggle songs. He grinned, whispering to the cube.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen…. this is Mambo Number Five." **_Harry placed the cube on the bed and stepped away from it, nodding along to the music that filled the room.

"What the heck is this?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised high. He yelped as Harry grabbed his hands and led him in a sort of made up dance. The blond couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him, missing the pink tinge to Harry's ears. Harry liked Draco's laugh, it was sweet and melodic unlike his own, which was akin to a donkey wheezing. He twirled Draco, prompting an argument that had Harry howling with laughter. "Heimrich Robert Winchester, are you even listening to me?!" Harry had continued on dancing without him, instructing the cube to go louder. "HARRY!" Draco whined.

"Hope we aren't interrupting?" Severus said smoothly, drawing the boy's attention. He and Lucius stepped fully into the room, the music reaching their ears. "Lou Bega, interesting." It was nice to see Harry enjoying his childhood. Especially with what the future held; it would do the boy good.

"Though I must say, you are doing the dance all wrong." Lucius told Harry, joining the boys in the center of the room. "Watch." Blue eyes watched intently, before mimicking Lucius' actions. In no time at all they were in perfect sync, laughing merrily. Severus had covered his eyes with his hand, burning with second hand embarrassment.

"I think it's time to go Harry." Severus said, to which Draco and Harry set puppy eyes on him.

"Aw no, please can't I stay with Draco a bit longer?" Harry pleaded.

"Come now Severus, you and I have some catching up to do, let the boys enjoy their day." Lucius told his old friend. Severus could hear the undertone of desperation in his voice. Severus gave a nod. He too would not want to be alone after what Lucius had told him. "Have fun you two." Lucius called out as the adults left. Not a second after Dobby popped into the room. He began to pace nervously, for the news he had heard from Master Malfoy had not been for young Master's ears.

"Well?" Draco prompted. Dobby sank to the floor. The two wizards exchanged glances, wondering what was wrong with the elf.

"Master Malfoy be telling Snape about a very bad book." Dobby started, Harry taking notes in his journal. It was small, nothing to the level of Dean and Sam's, but he would not let the mistakes of last year happen again. He would keep all the clues on him, so that he could piece together the threat. "He be saying that it making him do bad things when he is not remembering! Says the bad book is why Mistress Malfoy is going to France. Snape telling Master Malfoy to leave the bad book all locked up. And soon will be Goyle turn to hold, yes." Harry and Draco looked at each other with worried eyes. "Dobby thinking it be having to do with You Know Who." The house elf whispered. There was a humbling silence following the words. His heart skipping a beat, Harry wondered how many times he would have to face his parent's killer before they were avenged.

"Don't worry Dobby, we're gonna stop Voldemort." Harry assured the elf in a serious monotone.

"Yeah, he won't know what hit him." The blond agreed. Dobby made a noise as if he did not quite agree with Draco. The blond glared. "What, elf, you think I can't?"

"Leave him alone Draco, he probably didn't mean just you." Harry tried to placate the blond by placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco threw the hand off, ears turning red in anger. His friend wouldn't understand. Just because the Malfoys were Pureblooded everyone assumed, they would follow Voldemort.

"What do you know Winchester?" he snarled, shoving the boy. It wasn't as if Harry had even grown up in the wizarding world. The boy did whatever he wanted without respect for the societal rules. Harry growled, tackling the boy. Dobby merely watched; eyes wide. They fought for some time, until Severus came knocking. Draco shoved Harry off of him and thrust a piece of parchment at him. "This isn't over. We'll see who the better wizard is, and who will get the glory of defeating Voldemort."

And so, began a correspondence on a mirrored parchment, both of them letting their minds go wild. However, despite their feuding, never in their imagined futures were they ever apart.

_I can ride a broom with no hands. -HW _Harry wrote sometime later, while sitting at his dinner table. It was a simple taunt really, but Draco was being a stubborn idiot. He didn't want to fight him for the chance to defeat Voldemort. He wanted his friend at his side. It was hours before Draco responded with a single sentence.

_So can I, probably better. -DM_

/ / Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco as he zoomed past on his broom, tricking the Slytherin Seeker into giving chase. Once Draco realized that Harry had not seen the Snitch at all he pulled up, scanning the pitch once more. His eyes continued to drift to Harry however, as the boy was a natural on a broom. He chuckled as Harry was forced to dodge a bludger. His laughs turned to shouts of concern as the bludger continued to focus on Harry. The rest of the Slytherin team shouted for Draco to stop as he weaved through them to reach his friend. Draco let his wand slip into his hand once he was close enough and send a powerful blasting spell at the bludger, steering away quickly as it exploded. Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder as thanks, but continued on, having spotted the elusive snitch. Draco called him a name, speeding after the red Seeker. Harry let go of the broom with one hand, then two, gripping the broom tightly with his legs. He felt the flutter of wings and as he closed his hand around it, he heard a shout of warning and flipped on his broom, hanging from it by his legs, upside-down. The other bludger was not done with him though, and it crashed into him roughly, breaking his leg. He slipped from the broom, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the ground rushing up to meet him. He felt someone grab his wrists and he hesitantly opened them, seeing Draco pulling the same move he had minutes earlier, preventing him from falling. What was even more exciting was that Draco was still able to control his broom, and rushed to get them to the ground. They both heard the whistle of the bludger as it came towards them. /

_I'm the luckiest person alive -HW _

_I'm the most famous person at school -DM_

_Only cuz Harry Potter is not around -HW_

_I'm an amazing dancer -DM_

_And I'm a great DJ! -HW_

_((_Harry shouted out to the crowds preparing them for the next song. Draco rolled his eyes from the side of the dancefloor. The Gryffindor gave him a wink as he twirled a record, laying it down to play. The beginnings of a song they both knew started, shocking the blond. Harry called the boy up, and it took the urging of several other students to get Draco up on the stage with Harry. Harry took Draco's hand, and led him in the dance that Lucius had shown him three years ago. The Slytherin let his cold mask fall, and laughed, bringing a beaming smile to Harry's face.))

_I can take apart any hex -DM_

_And I can almost do all of them. -HW_

/ Hex after jinx made their way towards Harry, but Draco was right there behind him, knocking them all off course, or fizzling them out with the counter. Harry was shooting his own hexes back, though not many hit the man who was nimbler than they had both assumed. Harry managed to stutter on one of his words, and the blast resulted in something entirely different than he had intended. Draco looked at him in shock and Harry winked at him, as if it had all gone according to plan. Draco shook his head wondering how each school year continued to get weirder. /

_I can tie a knot in a cherry stem -DM_

_I can tell you about Leif Ericson -HW_

_I know all the words to "De Colores" -DM_

_And I'm proud to be an American - HW_

_I'll be the first to see a new creature! -DM_

_And I'll be the first to record it, in my journal. -HW_

((Draco was in shock at what he was seeing. It was such a beautiful creature, and had only been spoken of in myth. As Draco recounted the story to Harry, the raven-haired boy noted down everything significant in their journal. Draco took it from him, pulling out various colored inks to sketch the creature. The two teens spent hours discussing becoming full time hunters once they graduated in a few years.))

_Well, then maybe I'll just become famous for singing instead. -DM_

_And I will be your super awesome talent manager! -HW_

_I see the strings that control the systems, I can do anything with no assistance. -DM_

_Yeah, well I'll be leading the world against Voldemort one day! -HW _Harry wrote, reigniting their initial feud.

/ It had taken nearly all night but Draco knew it would be worth it. The news may not want to report the truth, but the blond knew that it needed to be heard. He gave Harry the signal and the teen stepped forward; eyes hard as he stared out to the crowd. He called them all to action against the Dark Lord, uniting them. Cheers roared out, and Harry dragged Draco next to his side, proclaiming the importance of friendship in the coming times. /

_I could help. Maybe I could invent a new spell of some sort. We'll be on top! -DM_

_((_Draco gave out a shout as his arm was grazed by a passing spell. Harry couldn't reach him, not in time, he was already fighting several bad guys at once. He was overpowered, and Voldemort was winning. Harry called out to his friend as the bad guys forced him to kneel. Harry was losing blood, and he feared life as well. He couldn't call up any of his powers. A golden beam hit Draco and the bad guys began to laugh. Harry shouted for Draco as his vision started to grow dark. The blond did something he couldn't even describe and the spell was transformed into something new, but it was racing at Harry instead. Harry closed his eyes in acceptance, putting all of his faith in Draco.))

_Our reach will be global -HW_

_Our tower secure -DM_

_Our cause noble -HW_

_Our power so pure-DM _and then, on the path back towards the best future, for a moment they had the same daydream about a day yet to come.

(/ Harry placed a map down in the middle of the table, several people around him, waiting for instruction. The teen pointed across the map and began to explain the complex plan. Draco didn't bother to listen; he and Harry had spent hours getting every detail just right. He heard some gasps and he knew that Harry had reached the part about sacrifices that would need to be made. One by one he heard the Junior Hunters agreeing to the plan. Harry came over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. The blond nodded, dropping their defenses. They rushed out to the impending ambush. / )

_I can make anybody go to prison. Just because I don't like them. -DM  
I can do anything with no permission. I have it all under my command. -HW_

/ With Voldemort dead, he and Harry were heroes and had been given positions of power. Harry was of course was the Head Auror, and Draco his right-hand man. The wizarding world would finally be perfect, as he had always dreamed. After all, with those secret powers that Harry had, no one would ever dare to defy them. They would become more powerful than even Dumbledore, filling up Azkaban to the brim. / 

_Hey maybe I'll get secret powers like you one day -DM_

_((The_ small bowl of water was beginning to ripple, until Harry's face came into view. Draco gave a gasp. The young man was running through forests with friends by his side, shooting spells left and right. It would be no use. Draco let his powers build up, focusing on the location he had seen through the screen. Within the water Harry looked around as dark clouds began to darken the sky.))

_I don't know what you're talking about -HW _

Harry waited the rest of the day for a response, but he never got one. He shrugged, locking the parchment in his trunk. In Malfoy Manor, Draco watched as his father threw his parchment into the fire. The elder Malfoy drew his wand, raising his voice to his traitorous son. Dobby popped in front of Draco, raising his hand to Lucius, as his Master had instructed. Draco cried out as Lucius was thrown back and the walls turned to liquid in order to trap him. The ex- Death Eater continued to shout and rage as Dobby sent him to his room. Draco did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He clung to Dobby and cried.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry wandered out to the gardens around sunset. He was beginning to feel cooped up in the house, and he felt the fresh air would do him good. He had not seen Sam all day and wondered if the man had gone somewhere. He made his way over to the bench, finding Severus already there much to his surprise.

"Hey Sev." Harry said softly, taking a seat next to the man.

"I didn't hear you come out." Severus said as a way of greeting. They spent some time in silence until Harry asked the older wizard something that had been on his mind.

"Severus…what was my mother like? Why didn't you stay friends?" Severus let out a long sigh. He didn't feel like opening those wounds tonight, but the boy deserved to know. Looking at the child, he knew that at least the boy would not betray him as Sam had.

"Your mother, was… a very popular girl. She was likable, intelligent and beautiful, not to mention a Gryffindor to boot. There were constantly people pursuing her, whether for friendship or relationships, and at first it didn't bother me much. However, as the years progressed, I came to the realization that while she was constantly being asked to join, I was not. But still, for the most part, I was able to cast it aside. Until James Potter." Severus couldn't help the way that the name came out of his mouth. Harry looked away, ashamed. "It became a game to him, to get her to realize how worthless I was, by constantly harassing me. I figured as long as I maintained the upper hand, she would continue being my friend. In the end, it wasn't enough." Severus clenched his fists in his lap. "What am I without her? A sap who falls for the first fool to look my way?"

"I think Sam really does like you." Harry whispered out, not liking how broken up Severus seemed to be.

"Even worse." Severus commented. "I should have never let it distract me. Harry, you are my priority. I promised Lily's memory that I would protect you." Severus said seriously. "Unspeakable things may occur at Hogwarts this year. I think it would be best if you did not attend."

"What?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "Not go to Hogwarts?! Wouldn't that be like suspicious or something. No, there's no way. I have to go back."

"It is dangerous there." Severus began. Harry jumped from his seat.

"I don't care!" Severus looked up to the boy to berate him, but found himself speechless. Lily's eyes were staring back at him. Only he had never seen them look so powerful. Severus hastened to his feet as the crackle of golden lightning danced across Harry's skin. His chocolate brown hair whipped around in some unfelt wind.

"You cannot even control yourself and you wish to go back?" Severus asked, gesturing to the boy. Harry looked down in shock, seeing that he was Harry Potter at the moment. He cried out in alarm, and his powers shut off, leaving him as Harry Winchester once more.

"I already know what might happen at Hogwarts. Me and Draco spied on you with a house elf." Harry admitted. "I have to go; my friends could get hurt."

"And what of your own life?" Severus snarled. "Have you no regard for it?"

"I do, and that's why I need to go. I need to face Voldemort every time he surfaces. I can't give him that chance to grow stronger." Severus sunk back down onto the bench in disbelief. The boy had a point. He shook his head, wishing he would have let the boy be a child a bit longer. Blue eyes looked at him defiantly.

"You know Harry, sometimes I wonder if your mother can see me through your eyes." He gave a defeated chuckle. "What would she think of me now?" Harry dropped his stance, taking note of Severus' drooped shoulders and the bags beneath his eyes. Harry sat next to the man, leaning into his side.

"Well, I think you're pretty great." Severus wrapped an arm around the child, and together they enjoyed the moonlight.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lucius looked at the book in his hand with disdain. The fireplace flickered before him and he considered tossing the book in, as he had his son's paper. He took a deep steadying breath, unknowingly inhaling a large amount of the mind-altering spores that were imbedded in the book. He pulled the journal closer to his chest, eyes dark. His wife would return in time. Sure, they had denounced the Dark Lord, but that is because they thought he had failed. Now…Their Lord would return to them, and he would succeed. As for his son, well consorting with that Gryffindor would have to come to an end. Lucius cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. He nodded, as if drugged and made his way to his son's room. Several times his limbs jerked in mysterious ways, and he stumbled, but he persisted. The whispers continued to sneak by his ears, leaving nothing more than an impression of what he must do. He stood in front of his son's door, looking the villain he used to be in his youth. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door with a swift movement.

"Dragon?" he asked softly, seeing the boy red-faced. Sad silver eyes looked at him, and once more he wanted to throw the book into the fire. His fingers felt like they were on fire when he tried to let the book go. "I have brought you a present to apologize." His son perked up, ever the spoiled boy. "It's a journal that works similar to your parchment." Draco stood, making his way over, and Lucius eyes were involuntarily dry. "I will send the other to your friend tomorrow."

"Thank you, father." Draco said, turning the journal over, admiring the leather cover. "I love it." Lucius pulled his son into his arms, the voice telling him to make it count. He squeezed the blond close, the tears running down his face betraying the cynical smile.

"I knew you would."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sam sat cross-legged on his floor, carefully adding the last ingredient to the first-year potion he was brewing. It shimmered in the light from the window. He didn't even pause to ladle it into a vial. Sam took the small cauldron and lifted it in his hands, his skin burning. He drunk from the cauldron like a centurion would from the fountain of youth. His shirt would be ruined from the backsplash, but he didn't care. The cauldron hit the floor with a noticeable thump. He stood, looking down at his hands.

"It won't work." Lucifer told him from the bed. "If you want those powers back, you'll need to say yes." Sam lifted his hand and snapped, dispersing the vision. He did not have time to play mind games with the devil. He raised his arm to the lamp nearby, trying to make it explode. "I told you." Lucifer taunted. "You probably didn't make it right, try it again."

"That's the fifth time." Sam said lowly. Lucifer winced. Sam ignored the fake sympathy and went about cleaning up the floor. He needed help, but the rest of the house had turned against him. Sam couldn't even face Harry without seeing the underlying doubt in his eyes.

"Yikes, is it safe for you to be mixing all that? Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Lucifer asked, coming to stand next to Sam. The Hunter lifted the cauldron with more force than necessary, almost loosing balance. He didn't dare brew anything higher than a first-year level for fear of doing it wrong, or drinking a potion that would harm him.

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know." Sam stared into the cauldron, wondering if being alive was even worth it. Lucifer had said it himself, that Sam was his true vessel.

"You should ask that scary guy, oh wait, he refuses to talk to you after you betrayed him." Lucifer make a noise through a fake grimace. "I wouldn't betray you; you know?" Lucifer began to circle him. Brown eyes turned deadly as he began to pull books to the table. He would not betray Harry's trust for good. If he had to stay alive to attract the devil's attention then he would do so. He couldn't afford Harry to be seduced down that dark path.

Even if it drove him insane.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Draco paced around his room, not able to relieve his pent-up energy. He slumped at his desk, tapping his fingers against the granite. He wondered what had made his father change so rapidly. Could a book really hold that much power over someone? Draco frowned, thinking it was exaggerated. He feared that deep down his father would pick Voldemort's side. Malfoys always picked the winning side. He went to tap his fingers again, only to hear the click of a quill tip against the desk. He looked into his hand, surprised to see his peacock quill. He frowned at it, placing it back in the desk drawer where he had stored it. He needed to think about what he was going to tell Harry regarding his new discovery. He closed his eyes to think about the interaction again. His father hadn't seemed to be under any spell. It was almost like the worst parts of him were being drawn forward. He would not deny the man was his father if asked. Draco bit his lip, only to find he was already chewing the end of a different quill. Grey eyes followed the tip of the quill to the journal his father had given him. Shakily he placed the quill down, hands flat on the desk as he stared at the simple leather-bound journal.

Could this be the bad book?

Draco shook his head. His father loved him; he would not give him something dangerous. He would kill himself first if it came down to it. Draco picked up the quill, opening the journal to the first page. The parchment looked old, yet not a single thing had been written in it. He held the quill over it, unsure if he wanted to write in it. A drop fell onto the page, disappearing without a trace. Draco relaxed, his father had told him it was a twin journal and it behaved as such. A grin spread as the ink he had dropped began to form into words. He hadn't expected Harry to get his so soon, but he was grateful.

_Hello Draco. _

Draco lifted his quill to respond, but the twin wasn't done writing.

_My name is Tom Riddle…_

Draco slammed the journal shut before it even had a chance to dry, throwing it as far away from the desk as he could. He was breathing harshly, eyes uneasy as he watched the journal.

"Dobby!" he croaked. The little House Elf appeared in a second, standing protectively in front of the young Master. Draco felt his eyes well up with tears, having forgotten exactly how loyal Dobby was to their family. "We need to get rid of it." The small body twitched.

"MMM Can't, Master will hurt young master!" Dobby looked around for something to harm himself with. The door was thrown open, Lucius stalking in.

"ELF!" Dobby's green eyes went wide. Draco pushed the small body behind him.

"Don't hurt him!" Draco shouted. "I called him; he didn't do anything wrong." Draco was too young to understand the desperate worry in Lucius' eyes as he looked between the book and his son. Instead, the young mistook it for plotting.

"Move out of the way, Draco." Lucius warned, raising his wand. Dobby popped back in front of Draco, sworn to defend his young Master, even if it was from Master. Lucius took his chance and sent a stunner that could affect a House Elf. The beam was a ghastly yellow, but that did not stop Draco from fighting to get in front of Dobby. The Elf's magic was holding his legs in place pretty good. His arms however were free, and the only thing he wanted was for Dobby to be safe. He lunged, his body toppling forward, his arms passing the elf as the yellow light came into range. "DRACO!" Lucius called in alarm. His mouth opened in shock when the beam hit Dobby and the elf was thrown into a fit of giggles. Draco got to his feet as he felt the magic leave him.

"You bluffed." Draco said in anger, face contorting into an ugly scowl. Lucius did not speak right away. His son might have thought that he had been unable to deflect the spell, but Lucius had seen with his own two eyes the small alabaster hand pass through the beam as if it were water. "How dare you!" Why had it not sent his son into a coma?

"Go to your room." Lucius said numbly.

"I'm already in my room! You go to your room!" Draco shouted, stomping his foot.

"Very well. Dobby, come." The elf scampered after him reluctantly, and the two left Draco alone in his room. Draco clenched his fist in anger, crying out in alarm when a quill jabbed his palm. Perhaps alone wasn't the best choice. They had left him with the book.

And that was so much worse.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"We may need a new strategy regarding the Winchester boy." Albus stated as he walked into Gilderoy's rooms unannounced. The blond for the most part didn't seem phased, and continued to stock his quarters. "I think he knows where Potter is hiding." Gilderoy clenched the bottle of cologne in his hand tightly.

"You wish to find out Potter's location?" He asked. Albus, worried about his golden pawn, did not catch the undercurrent of distaste. Lockhart frowned as Albus began to speak in the affirmative. He couldn't allow Potter to be found. The boy was meant to be the thing of legends. Which left the options of befriending another brat. Seeing his reflection in the mirror he had set upon the desk; an idea came to mind. "Do not alienate the boy, Gilderoy."

"Of course not Headmaster." Lockhart readily agreed, placating the old man. Why ever would he want to frighten his next project? If he could tutor this American boy, become to him what his parents apparently weren't, he could take credit for the boy's accomplishments. The boy would sing his praises, and if they found Potter… Well. He would have the perfect scapegoat, if Albus continued with the delusion that a twelve year old child could be evil. He doubted it would need to come to that however. If he played his cards right, Winchester would agree to keep the Boy Who Lived as the Boy Who was Lost.

"Lockhart." Albus said sharply. The blond startled.

"Ah, apologies, got lost in my own gaze again." He said with a winning smile.

"Remember, no one else can know of these suspicions, I am trusting you alone." The Headmaster intoned seriously, placing a hand on Gilderoy's shoulder. The hand was unwelcomed, not feeling like a placing of pride by a grandparent, but rather like the cold steel of manipulation. He wondered if he could truly Obliviate the older wizard.

"Your trust is well placed."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Draco was pacing his room, debating whether a fall from his window could kill him. He reasoned that his instinctual magic would save him, and if all else the bushes below would catch him. But then, he would think of broken bones and being trapped not only in his room but in his body as well. Draco didn't know what would happen if he broke his hands. They tangled up in his hair, as he began to fall into hysteria. Against better judgement he tried the door again, banging it with his fists until it hurt too much. His father wouldn't do this to him, he refused to believe it. The journal still laid innocently on the floor. Draco closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He needed to be smart about this, brave too. How he interacted with this book could help or hurt his family. Maybe if he pretended to be what the journal liked; it would like him back. It would help him escape his room, and then he could have the power. Grey eyes slid open and he walked towards the journal with purpose.

_Hello Tom Riddle. _He wrote, forcing his hand not to tremble.

_**I was wondering when I would hear from you next. I was getting quite lonely without your lovely presence. **_Draco fought to keep his composure, reminding himself that this book was evil and it was trying to trick him.

_I was getting lonely too, Father locked me in my room. _Draco told the journal. He didn't know what type of response he was hoping for, but he was not expecting what followed.

_**Come spend some time with me then. **_The pages began to flutter of their own accord, the spine glowing brightly. His vision blurred and he screwed his eyes shut to ward it off. "_**Here, let me help you."**_

"Wha-" Draco opened his eyes, finding that he was no longer in his bedroom but rather was lying in the grass. A hand was outstretched to him and he took it. The boy who helped him up had not been what he thought. He was a teen of about 16 or 17, with warm chestnut hair and brown eyes. His smile was kind and sly at the same time, looking perfect on his pale skin. "We're at Hogwarts." Draco blurted upon seeing the Lake nearby.

"_**Not quite."**_ The teen explained. _**"We are in my memory of Hogwarts…I did always love the lake." **_He gave a content sigh, placing his hands in his pockets. Draco followed his gaze, amazed at the beautiful sunset that was falling behind the hills.

"Are you always here?" Draco asked, thinking that the scene was gorgeous. Tom looked towards the approaching dark clouds in the north, making sure to catch Draco's attention.

"_**I wish that I could, but this book holds years of my memories. Some of them are my darkest ones."**_ Thunder rumbled loudly, the ground cracking beneath them. Draco clutched onto the taller boy, terrified. Tom wrapped a protective arm around the boy, brown eyes meeting grey. "_**You need to leave now, I'm sorry." **_

"No, what's going…" Draco blinked slowly as his room came into view. "…on." The young boy took a stuttered breath as he released the quill in his hand. Tears pricked at his eyes as he cradled his aching hand close to his chest. The small black journal was so unassuming on his desk, as if it had not manipulated his father and hypnotized a child. What scared him most was seeing Tom being so caring and dare he say noble. The teen that he had briefly interacted with was someone he hoped to grow into. Perhaps, thought Draco, the teen was trapped as well. It could be the last bit of innocence and goodness that Voldemort had wanted to get rid of so he could be more powerful. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him that he should not take Tom at face value, especially so early, but the seed that had been planted by the older wizard was stronger. The clouds in the book must have been the real culprit, like a poison in the pages. There was a lot that he was unsure about, but he knew one thing.

He would need to keep writing if he wanted to save Tom.

**LINE BREAKL INE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Harry spent a long time looking in to the mirror. He hadn't heard from Draco in over a week since denying having any powers. Blue eyes were devoid of emotion, no matter how much he tried to feel something. It hadn't occurred to him the consequence his powers would have on others. He still had no teacher for his demon powers, and Cas had not been around to explain his angelic side to him. He thought of Rowena Ravenclaw, but he doubted he could find her accidently on purpose again. If he were being honest, he had been avoiding mirrors since being kidnapped. Seeing one with Rowena had been the first in a long time. It was strange to him that Harry Potter was just _gone_. He clenched his fist, using the other hand to feel the pulse coursing through his wrist. The body he was in was definitely real, and it _was_ his. But nobody wanted _him. _ They were waiting on Harry Potter. His knuckles turned white and he aimed a fist at the mirror, causing it to crack. In the fractured glass his glare turned to shock as he saw emerald green eyes, and midnight brown hair. He pulled his fist away from the mirror, looking down at himself. Green eyes met their reflection, and Harry felt the weight of his inner demon on his shoulders.

"Change back, change back." Harry pleaded. The olive tint seemed to bleed away from his skin, his hair and eyes returning to normal. There was a knock at the door.

"Harry, you doing alright?" Danny asked. It lacked its usual echo, meaning the boy was in human form. Perhaps he was like Danny? Did God give him a literal second life as a Winchester, with the price of having to share with Potter still? Potter did come out when he had gotten angry just now. Had his hero thought he was in danger? "Harry?"

"I'm fine!" Harry called back. He wished he could talk to Danny about it. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass, holding back tears. There was nobody truly like him.

And it made him feel all alone.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Danny sighed, and continued on his way downstairs to talk to Severus. An owl had delivered a letter to him that morning. No one was supposed to know that he was residing in Spinner's End, and he feared who it might be from. He phased through the bookshelf that led to the lab, reappearing slowly as to not startle Severus. The potion master looked up briefly, giving a hint of a greeting. Danny took the time to pursue the shelves, knowing that Severus would gain his attention when the potion was in a stable state. Blue eyes travelled to the plain white envelope in his hand. So unassuming, yet potentially a threat. His hand crept up to the scar on his neck of its own accord. The pads of his fingers pressed a bit harder when he heard the telltale sound of Severus vanishing a potion. The callused hand was gently covering his own in a second, pulling it away from the scar.

"What happened, Danny?" Severus asked, his voice low and soothing. Danny held up the letter. It was taken from him, a few spells muttered over it. "Not magical in origin."

"I think it's from Vlad." He whispered; eyes distant. "Taunting me. I think I'm free, but only because he is allowing me to be." He was led to the workbench, where they both sat.

"Danny, we have discussed this. What you saw that day…was merely a projection, a trick, used by the scum known as demons. We are all still recovering from the disaster." Severus closed his eyes wearily; his dreams having been haunted by the Dark Mark he had cast in the sky.

"I saw him, in the marketplace." Danny insisted. "I pretended it wasn't him. But I know it was." He took the letter back. "Just like I know this is from him. He is the only Muggle who knows that I am here."

"Perhaps it is from Tonks. She is a Half Blood." Severus tried to reason as Danny tore the paper open. On it was a single word.

_Zombie_

"I…" Severus scowled at Danny's loss of words. Tonks was definitely a suspect still, but his gut wanted to lean towards Moody. He ignored the voice that told him that Danny may be right. He took the paper from Danny.

"I wish to run tests on this. I have a few suspects, all of which would take precaution to make sure their magical signature would not be detected." Severus explained. "Would you go and teach Harry how to meditate? It would do you good as well."

"Yeah, I can do that." Danny said, walking towards the stairs. He paused at the bottom step. He looked over his shoulder. "So, you don't think it's Vlad?"

"Even if it were, which I doubt, he will never make it into our home." Severus vowed. "You are safe here." Danny smiled weakly, heading upstairs. Severus waited a few moments, listening carefully to ensure the boy had actually left. His wand touched the paper, and he muttered a spell. The word on the paper glowed briefly, as it was analyzed. He was surprised when no brand name of ink came back as a result, but rather a crude plant-based ink.

In fact, it was made from Blood Blossoms.

"No…" Severus whispered in horror. He cast the spell again, but the result remained the same. Whoever had sent the letter was planning to do more than simply terrorize the teen. Someone was trying to hurt his brother. It was more than pettiness, or frustration, for the single word was more than sufficient. The letter was crumpled in his hand, wordless magic burning it to a crisp. He stalked towards the stairs, passing through the barrier into the living room. Fists clenched; he made his way upstairs to the bedrooms. For a moment he merely stood in front of Sam's room. He did not want to trust the man, but he had no choice. "Winchester." He called through the door. It opened slowly, a haggard Sam looking out at him.

"Sev?"

"I require information from you, step aside." The older man demanded. Sam did so without hesitation. Severus became distracted by the Hunter's shirtless appearance. The Anti-Possession tattoo on his chest seemed to be darker.

"Your symbol." He pointed out, causing Sam to look down at it. "It's darker since the last time I saw it. What does that entail?" Sam swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to be thrown out for attracting the Devil. Yet, if Lucifer was infiltrating his mind to bring visions, perhaps Severus could help him.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's a 'mystical' tattoo. I'm sure yours does the same." He lied, avoiding the man's eyes as he looked for a new shirt. Severus forced him to look towards him again, pulling up his own sleeve.

"There is nothing 'mystical' about this brand. Ink does not darken of its own accord." Sam softly touched his thumb to the skull on the wizard's arm.

"It looks darker." He confided, not wanting to startle the man. Severus looked down at his arm, seeing that Sam was correct. The Dark Mark was indeed a shade darker. He pulled his sleeve down, turning away from Sam. "Look, it's obvious we aren't in a place to be together. But this is more serious than that. I need you to trust me."

"How could I? When you foster no trust for even yourself?" Severus snapped back.

"Because we're in danger." Sam responded. "Better the devil you know." He said, extending his hand, giving Severus direct eye contact.

"Aw come on Sammy, you know me." Lucifer pouted in the background. Sam's hand did not waiver as Severus' dark eyes met his own. He gave no indication that he had even heard the fallen angel. Severus took a step forward and accepted the hand. "NO!" Lucifer growled out, his anger flaring in Sam's subconscious. Severus pulled away as if burned. Lucifer gave a small triumphant chuckle, which faded away as understanding dawned in Snape's eyes.

"He's trying to get within you." He whispered, horrified.

"I won't let him." Sam told him. "I promise." There was a desperation to his eyes that Severus recognized from his bid to save Lily. Severus gave a small nod.

"I believe you."

**Line break line break**

"Harry?" Danny asked softly. Golden eyes stared into his blue, not a hint of recognition in them. "Harry, I need you to come back now." Danny said softly. They had just been meditating, and Danny had opened his eyes once Harry had finally stopped fidgeting. He wondered if he should have opened them sooner. The golden eyed boy stood silently, stretching his arms and back as if he had awoken from a long slumber. Danny could do nothing but watch in confusion as the boy surveyed the room. At last the boy looked back to him, and extended a hand. Danny reached toward it shakily.

"Help." It still sounded like Harry, but there was no emotion behind the word. The small hand grasped Danny's tightly, forcing him into his ghost half. Danny pulled away in alarm. Harry had not even forced his energy rings out. It was as if he had merely flipped the switch in his DNA in an instant. He gave a startled sob, changing back.

"No!" he shouted, his hand moving immediately to his neck. It was too similar to the chambers Vlad had thrown him into. The boy continued to stare. Emotionless, just as Vlad had been, ignoring his screams of pain as his additions short circuited within him. "I can't. He'll find me." It was whispered hoarsely, blue eyes distant. Help, the boy had said. Was he looking for his help, or to help him?

"Danny?" Harry asked quietly, not liking how still the boy had gone. He didn't even remember Danny standing. In fact, he didn't remember himself standing. At last, the teen gave a side glance to the younger boy. Danny pulled the boy into a strong hug, burying his face in the short black hair. "Danny?"

"Harry listen. Something bad is going to happen. We need to tell Severus and Sam." There was a knock at the door, causing both boys to look towards it. Sam walked in, looking worried.

"Boys, we need to talk." He opened the door a bit wider so that Adam and Severus could enter the room. He shut it behind him with some finality. Danny had instinctively pulled Harry closer to his side, charging up an ectoball in case. "Something bad is coming." He stressed. "Something evil."

"It's Vlad isn't it?" Danny asked, dejected, powers fizzling out. He glanced down at his hand in defeat, similar things having been happening with his powers lately.

"It is a variety of things." Severus clarified. "Things connected in a way that can be no mere coincidence. As it stands, Sam, Danny and myself have received dark omens in the form of ink, tattooed or written." He allowed the severity to sink in.

"Sev, the book. Mr. Malfoy…" The potion master's lips sent themselves into a grim line. "And Draco hasn't written me back on our parchment for at least eight days."

"I'm certain Dobby would inform us if anything was amiss in Malfoy Manor." He told the child, though he had his doubts. "Adam has anything happened to you in these past days?" Danny looked to his companion with worried eyes. The blond shook his head in the negative, giving everyone a bit of relief. "No one is to leave this house until we can find a better way to protect ourselves."

"We should all go to the palace. I have guards…" he trailed off as Severus raised his hand.

"Vladimir may be back." An instant shock of cold filled the room.

"No. He can't…I…" Harry pressed closer to his side, Adam grasping a flailing hand so it did not go up to the scar on his neck. "He tore me apart. I can't do… I." Severus pulled a vial from his pocket, passing it to Adam. The young man carefully tilted Danny towards him, pouring it down his throat. The teen struggled a bit before calming, a glazed look coming over his eyes. Severus watched with worried eyes, as Danny's fear had been increasing daily, the note from this morning doing nothing to help.

"That isn't fair." Harry ground out, glaring at Adam and Severus.

"Harry…" Severus began, intending to explain things to the child. After all, a well placed calming draught here and there was of no harm, and could help people overcome their fears.

"No! Don't Harry me!" The child shouted, stamping his foot. "That is wrong! He is allowed to be scared!"

"We're trying to help…" Adam said weakly.

"You're drugging him up so he won't cause trouble." Harry responded bitterly; half remembered nights under the influence of cold medicine at the forefront of his mind. "Get rid of it, reverse it!"

"That is not possible, Harry. The calming draught will remain in effect until…" He trailed off as he noticed blue eyes turning gold.

"I said, get rid of it!" his small hand pressed against Danny's chest, forcing the boy into his ghostly alter ego once more. This time however, with Harry more or less in control of his powers, brought forth the energy rings, as it was the only way he knew Danny to change. The previously dimmed white aura grew stronger until it was radiant enough to cause the others to shield their eyes. When it finally dimmed away, Danny took a deep breath in as if he had not known air for years. Harry wavered on his feet, tipping backwards.

"Harry!" Sam called out, moving to catch him. Soft green energy encased the boy, pulling him to Danny's side. Severus looked uneasily into solid green eyes. Was his brother going to fall into his Kingly mindset once again? Danny did not pay them much mind, checking over Harry. The young boy held tightly to the ghost boy's hand, reassuring him. A small smile graced the teen's lips as he placed a kiss on Harry's head. He laid the boy gently onto the floor before turning to Severus.

"How long have you been drugging me?" he asked. There was no malice in his voice. His ghost half had been feeling weak ever since the day they had gone to fight, and he had assumed it was a result of creating so many ghosts. To learn that his own brother had been dosing him, keeping him weak…it made his core feel as if it had been plunged into fire. Surprisingly it was Adam who answered.

"Every night, inside of the tea you hate so much." He admitted. "I just, didn't want you to have to deal with it. Because I know despite what Severus thinks, that Vlad was real." He pulled a book off the nearby desk, flipping through it, revealing various sketches concerning ghostly anatomy and the like. The others could only stare, blindsided by Adam's decisions. Severus, for one, was surprised that Adam had not caused Danny to overdose. On the other hand, Sam could hardly believe his younger brother could pull something so devious, especially when he knew of his feelings for the ghost boy. "I was trying to keep your core energy repressed enough so that he couldn't find you. I was trying to protect you." He showed them the book and his calculations. Danny snatched the book from him, reviewing the math, with Severus peering over his shoulder.

"These levels are toxic to muggles!" Severus gasped in alarm.

"Well he isn't one, is he Severus?!" Adam shouted, snatching the book back. "Look, it isn't as if this came to me out of the blue. I reviewed Sam's own journals about Danny's initial power sets when he was still just a human hardwired with ectoplasm."

"I…I don't have any journals about that." Sam stuttered out when Severus gave him a glare. Adam rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt, lifting his mattress and pulling out a leather-bound book. He held it up as evidence, but the thing that caught Danny's eye first was the emblem of a small badger embossed on the back. "Dude, that's not mine." He took it from Adam gently, opening it up to the writings. "This isn't even my writing." The script flowed as if it had been written with the finest of fountain pens, in a looped and aristocratic font. An argument broke out between the other males, stirring Harry from his position on the floor. Danny glared at the lot.

"HEY!" he yelled, silencing them. He opened his mouth to berate them.

Nothing but a blue mist escaped.

**LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"A piece of me was possessing someone?" Tom asked in fake horror. The young boy nodded solemnly, not realizing the teen's insecurity. Tom rested his chin on his knees, looking over the lake. It was concerning that his future self had to stoop so low to revive themselves. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes, the host and your future self both burned to ash when Harry Potter showed up." Tom clenched his fists, eyes flashing red with the mention of the Boy Who Lived.

"And you saw this yourself? What is Harry Potter like?" Tom asked neutrally. Draco sighed softly, leaning back against the tree.

"I didn't see him. My friend, Winchester, did. Harry Potter radiated golden light and reduced the host to ash with a mere touch. Winchester says that the piece of your soul became a shadow being, and probably would have escaped if Potter hadn't tried to defeat a demon as well. The shadow was obliterated by the pillar of light that the demon made when it exploded."

"Did your friend get hurt?" Tom gasped, assuming that they probably did. How could something destroy a piece of _his_ soul and leave a little boy unharmed?

"No, Potter forced them away to the hospital wing before the light could get them. We don't know what happened to Potter after that." Draco admitted, running his hands through the grass. "He came back…different though." So perhaps his soul piece had survived.

"Different how?" Tom asked.

"He looked different. His eyes were a little bit lighter blue. His hair was blacker. I don't think anyone else really noticed." The lake lapped at the bank softly. Tom tired not to rush the boy's description, but the way the boy seemed to languidly answer everything really grated on his nerves. Perhaps not all the spoiled brat's fault, as the book had calming properties, though he expected more from a pureblood. "He has these powers, you know." Brown eyes widened as he turned to Draco in shock. "I've seen them twice. His eyes turn black. He crushed stone under his hand."

"Draco…" Tom said softly, a touch of a purr to gain the boy's attention. "I think this boy is dangerous. You should not see him anymore."

"He's my friend though." Draco said back, brow furrowed.

"What could you gain from this boy? Not even a pureblood, and a Gryffindor to boot. I think he may be deceiving you." Tom explained. Dark clouds began to infringe on their small spot, but Tom ignored them. He stood, offering a hand to Draco. "You trust me, of course?" Draco nodded. "So you will stay away from the Winchester boy." Draco removed his hand from Tom's clearing his head.

"What…no." Thunder cracked loudly. "Harry is my friend."

"I thought I was your friend?" Tom asked darkly, winds whipping his robes menacingly. Draco spread his arms to keep his balance. How dare this brat spurn him for what was obviously some type of half breed. Black eyes, and super strength? A beast for sure. "You are a traitor to your kind." He hissed.

"I want to go back to my room. " Draco whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"You will leave when I say so!" Rain poured down on them, drenching them to the bone. Tom's snarl fell from his face upon seeing Draco. Shaking and soaked, pale face tinged red. He stepped forward, cupping the boy's face. "Sorry."

"It…It's okay." Draco stuttered out between sobs. Tom placed a soft kiss to the boy's hair, sending him away. He sat back against the tree, used to the storms by now.

**LINE BREAK**

"What a pleasant gathering we have here." Danny felt his throat close. He didn't want to turn around but the shock in everyone else's eyes was hard to ignore.

"Please, no no no." Danny muttered to himself. He always thought he would be braver the next time he saw Vlad. In his mind he had thought of ways to fight the man. Of how he would defend his family. A hand rested on his shoulder. He straightened his posture. It would do no good to get Vlad upset.

"Please, introduce us Daniel." Vlad said cordially. Danny shook himself out of his stupor, pulling away from the man. When a look of confusion passed over Vlad's face, Severus raised his wand, intending to make good on the promise he had made at the Ministry. A red beam of light shot out at Vlad, which was barely blocked by a green shield. It fell to pieces almost in slow motion as everyone tried to process what had occurred.

"Danny?" Sam asked in confusion. Danny began to tremble, realizing he had been the one to cast the shield. What was going on? The smirk that was on Vlad's face showed that he had been expecting this loyalty. Another beam of light, another shield. This time Danny grunted loudly as if he had been hurt. Severus dropped his arm.

"Very well, I will do it myself." Vlad said snidely. "Samuel, Severus, Adam, Harold, my name is Vladimir Masters." Sam's eyes widened in shock. This was the man who had broken this child for years. The symbol on Sam's chest grew darker as anger grew. Sam charged at the billionaire, throwing a punch. Vlad deftly moved out of the way, but the human didn't relent. Vlad had not been expecting the man to have such a bloodlust in him. All too soon, Vlad was backed into a corner and he was forced to transform. He blasted Sam back, the man falling unconscious. Plasmius gave them a fanged grin.

"Who's next?" He looked at the still frozen Danny. "Daniel, perhaps you'd like a turn?" Something snapped in the boy. White rings sprung from his middle, blinding the others. A green ectoball was shot towards Vlad. Plasmius caught it as if it were harmless, wrapping his own red energy around it. He smirked at Danny's confused expression.

"You like them?" he asked, gesturing to his gloves. "They're new." Upon closer inspection one could see circuitry running through it, pulsing in time with Danny's natural energy. Adam was forced to dive away as Plasmius sent the dual energy ball at him. Danny threw up two green shields to protect the Adam and Harry as Plasmius charged another attack.

"Expelliamus." Plasmius gave a shout as he was knocked from the air by a powerful blow. He gave a beastly snarl, sending purple electricity through the floor to take out the wizard. Severus gave a shout, gripping his wand tightly to avoid dropping it. His robes began to smoke and he could endure no more. He collapsed.

"Enough games!" he stood, making his way to Danny. The teen's eyes lit up to full power, a warning clear on his face. "I am taking what I came here for."

"No, you're not." Announced a voice from the doorway.

"Dean!" Danny called in surprise. The room was filled with Plasmius' laughter. He touched down on the ground, surveying the newcomer.

( ) ( )

Dean calmly looked at Danny, ignoring the pulsing red in his veins. His eyes caught a glimpse of the others still breathing, before his eyes rested back on the infected Danny. His skin was a greenish blue, just as it had been in the Forbidden Forest.

"Another human." Danny scoffed offhandedly. Dean took note of the forced accent. "What on Earth could you do to me? You are inferior."

"I'm not here to stop you." Dean told him, searching desperately for a secondary device. Danny cocked his head to the side, and that's when he saw it, a small earpiece. "Danny, your father gave me something for you."

( ) ( )

"Father?" Vlad asked with a glare. "That boy is mine."

"What is it?" Danny asked, Dean's lack of fear inspiring something within him. Vlad, not liking that Dean was not cowering in fear, grabbed the human by the coat collar.

"Something to deactivate your powers when you lose control." Dean answered easily. "Not that I think that will ever happen."

( ) ( )

"Who is this father you speak of? Tobias is dead, Jack is dead, all he has is me!" Red streams of energy started to leak from Danny's eyes, fangs growing sharper as he clenched the coat tighter. He threw Dean to the nearby wall. Instinctively, Danny used green ectokinetic energy to catch the man before he hit. A fond smirk graced Dean's face as he was set down.

( ) ( )

"The kid will never be yours." Dean announced. "He belongs to himself." Danny looked at Dean with awe and respect in his eyes, inciting jealousy in Vlad. "Which is why I told your father to bring me this instead." A small object was thrown from his inner jacket, growing in size as it spun through the air. An emerald and sapphire khopesh landed in Danny's hand, igniting with white flame. Black lightning raced from the tip, striking the earpiece neatly. Danny blinked slowly, as if he were seeing the room for the first time. The house began to shake violently.

"Dean?" Danny asked in concern. He gasped as he caught sight of himself in the mirror behind the human. Dean rested his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Hey," he said softly, causing Danny's red eyes to focus on his face. "We still have teammates to defend." Danny squared his shoulders and nodded. "That power inside of you, we may never understand it. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you embrace it." Dean smiled. "That goes for you too Harry." The eleven year old looked up at his father, pausing his fidgeting of the golden ring. "There is a reason we are all here together, and right now…" Dean placed one of Danny's gloved hands onto Harry's shoulder. "It's kicking Vlad's ass."

"How much does he know?" Danny asked. "How long has he…been in my head."

"He knows enough, but…" Dean patted Adam on the head as he passed the man. "That's never stopped a Winchester before."

"They are okay. Severus just needs a few potions from downstairs. Sam will wake up naturally soon enough." Adam explained, still not sure what had happened to Danny, and why the teen had attacked them so viciously. Dean nodded in approval, herding the other two towards the door.

"Hold down the fort Adam. Things are gonna get pretty nasty out there." He called over his shoulder.

"How are you so calm?" Danny asked, nervousness returning as they made their way to the exit. Vlad was just on the other side of that door.

"Eh, a little bit of future vision." He said with a wink in Harry's direction. The blue eyes widened at the implication. Danny dug his heels in as they reached the door.

"No, I can't." The flames on his weapon dulled significantly. Harry placed a small hand on his kin's arm in comfort, his eyes glowing gold. Harry didn't feel nervous, not in this moment. Perhaps it was because he no longer felt alone. His Dad was right. He and Danny, were alike. The man out there had damaged his kin almost beyond repair. Harry felt the familiar burn on his chest, and this time he welcomed it.

"_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song."_ Dean sung softly in a lovely baritone as he moved past the two to open the door. He moved with confidence, already knowing the paths this could take thanks to Clockwork.

"Dean wait!" Danny called in alarm. The human ignored him, stepping out and closing the door behind him. The shaking of the house had stopped, which could only mean that Vlad had shifted his focus. "He brainwashed him. He was spewing nonsense."

"Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore." Harry said, continuing his Dad's song. "He listens to it when his nightmares get bad." Harry looked up at the teen, gold lightning beginning to spread across his face, just as it had in the cavern. It burned like fire, but he endured. "_Can I ask you something? A favor from you my friend?"_ Golden wings sprouted, though they were that of a mere fledgling. He wondered if other non-angels would ever see them. "_The song, keep on singing…Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore." _For a long time, red eyes stared into gold, as both stood there in forms they had little to no control over. Danny took a deep breath, releasing his hold on his powers. His ears grew to a point, his hair to flames and his tongue to a fork. Red encompassed his entire eyes, much like his father's. He saw the shift in Harry's demeanor and knew that their little Heimrich had fallen behind the veil once again, the Golden Warrior taking over as it perceived an advanced threat.

"_Oh, Raven, won't you sing me a happy song." _He mimicked in a whisper. Blue smoke curled around the two of them, teleporting them outside.

**Line break**

Draco woke with a sudden gasp, drenched in sweat. He fought with his sheets until he was a tangled mess on the floor. His palms struck the floor harshly, sending a welcome tingle of pain through his arms. The blond ripped the sheets away from his legs, standing abruptly. The room tilted around him and he clutched the bedpost to keep himself from falling over. None of his lights were illuminated, and the sunlight from outside was spotty. His heart felt as if it would leap from his chest any second.

"Dobby?" he called out weakly. He heard a pop outside his door and he walked towards it shakily. He stumbled twice, unable to stand back up the second time. The young boy crawled forward desperately, his small fist barely making a rattle on the door once he reached it. "Dobby…"

"Young Master." Replied the squeaky voice. Draco pulled his hand away from the door when he felt the tingle of a ward being tampered with. His vision was fading as he felt hunger and thirst crash onto him. But then, oddly, he felt as if he could see the ward and his elf. It was if the door was not even existent. Draco forced himself from the ground, placing both palms againt the ward.

"ELF! What the blazes do you think you are doing?" Lucius shouted as he appeared, cane in hand.

"FATHER!" Draco shouted, voice hoarse. Shock covered Lucius' features as he turned to look at the door. He had placed silencing charms on it from the outside, the boy should not have been able to hear him. He shook his head, figuring the boy was calling out to anyone.

"Repair this ward, and if I find you messing with it again, you will pay for it!" Dobby made a reluctant noise of agreement, raising his hands towards the door once more.

"NO!" The ward turned into an explosion of sparkles, and Draco fell through the now unlocked door. He was more of a mess than he had thought. His clothes were soiled, his hair cracking and frayed. His stomach growled audibly. "Food, Dobby, now." The elf popped away before Lucius could stop him.

"I see you are finally over your fit and wish to rejoin us." Lucius said smoothly. Grey eyes looked to his father with a sharp edge that he had picked up from Tom.

"Yes, so it seems." Draco replied cuttingly, playing along for now. He had gotten good at pretending in his escapades with Tom. He wondered how much time had passed in the real world. In the journal it had been months. Learning about Tom, and the perfect piece of innocence that he pretended to be. He might have fallen for it, had Tom not been so adamantly against Winchester. But Draco had pretended right along with him. It is why Tom had finally let him resurface. "Where is Mother?"

"She will be away until school begins." Draco nodded as Dobby returned with food. The elf looked at Lucius fearfully, but the father inclined his head before leaving the two alone. Once he rounded the corner he broke into tears, worried for his boy. Meanwhile, Dobby helped Draco back to his bed, the tray floating behind them.

"Young Master, may I makes you clean?" Draco nodded in agreement, feeling the familiar tingle of elf magic cleaning his clothes and body. With a snap the sheets beneath him were replaced with a second pair. He gave a sigh of content, sinking into the fresh linen. "I be bringing your favorites." Draco held out his hand, lazily taking piece by piece from the tray.

"Thank you Dobby, that will be all." The elf left reluctantly. Draco reached over to the bedside table, picking up the journal and quill. He wrote a single sentence, eyes closed.

_I want revenge._

Inside the journal, Tom smiled cruelly, knowing the boy was referring to his father and not him. The young Slytherin often forgot that he was speaking with a wizard much older than him. Slowly but surely Draco was falling under his manipulations, and the boy thought he was winning. It would be no time at all before he would be able to possess the boy to enact his plans.

_**You will get your revenge.**_ Tom wrote back with the recycled ink. 'And a little bit more.'

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Vlad turned to look at Danny and Harry as they arrived outside. Except it still wasn't Vlad, but rather a puppet he was using. A girl of about 16 stood on the lawn, green energy crackling around her. Same shock of white hair, same neon green eyes. Danny's instinct would have gone to Dora, were it not for the obvious ecto enhancers fused into the teen. He felt like vomiting. Danny took a step back, bumping into the Golden Warrior. Gold looked at him calmly.

"I don't want to fight this girl." Danny admitted, his voice sounding foreign to himself due to the forked tongue. "She is just another one of his experiments. It wouldn't be right. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Would you wish to live like this again?" Gold asked. As an angel he was more detached from the plight of humans in general, unless his inner human screamed out to him, and right now Harry was causing a riot. Gold saw flashes of cupboards and starvation. He carefully boxed Harry away, looking at the experiment on the lawn. The Righteous Man was speaking to her, but she did not blink, nor listen. The green around her protected her from anyone interfering with her. "He has learned since he created you." Danny flinched. It was bizarre to hear these things from the mouth of a child. The King of the Ghost Zone lifted his chin defiantly.

"I created myself. What he made, is at best a cheap imitation." It made Danny think. Gold might have been right. Where had Vlad found her?

"You did a good job, for not being God." Danny gave a chuckle, knowing that despite the archaic speaking, the angel really was just an extension of Harry. Just a child. Danny made his way towards the doppelganger, Gold following at a moderate distance.

"State your name." Danny commanded, allowing the Crown and Ring to appear on him. Sickly red spread further through her veins as he she looked over Danny with a critical eye.

"Danielle." She said at last. She paused as if listening to something. "You are to return with me to Master."

"Master? You are confused youngling. As a ghost, that makes ME your Master." Danny allowed more of his powers to come forth, the sensation almost addicting. He wondered if Clockwork always felt like this. She did not rise to his taunt. Danny recognized a lot of the enhancers on her. The one directly on her chest however, was new. And so was the external earpiece. "Are you listening in Vlad? Unable to retrieve me yourself? Too weak from our last battle?" Each taunt felt like poison escaping him, and boy did it feel good. He had kept it within him for so long. Blaming. Regretting. Self- hating. He wanted the poison to hurt someone else.

"New objective." Danielle said aloud. The green energy around her entered her body, charging up her enhancers. She sent out a blast towards Dean, but in an instant Gold was there moving the Righteous Man away. Green bled away from the female's eyes, leaving only neon iris'. She took a moment to gain her bearings as her free will was returned. Her eyes widened when she saw the imposing Ghost King before her. "They call you an omen." She whispered.

"Of what?" Danny asked, slightly amused at her impending failure of mission. Vlad had left the girl to fend for herself. To prove what? To torment him perhaps? The decision was easy enough. She would need to be locked away until she could be cured. "Where did Vlad find you?"

"He…he didn't. He made me." She seemed to gain confidence. "He made me from you!"

"A clone." Danny said. He felt something wicked and hellbent claw from his core. A mimic. How dare Vlad? Ice raced to freeze Danielle to the spot as he stalked towards her. His. This girl belonged to him, not Vlad. A daughter almost. He would not allow this. "You're just a damned soul pretending." He turned his weapon so the sapphire blade was against her core enhancement. "I hear God is out, but Heaven should still be lovely." She barely had time to process before he pierced through the enhancement to her heart. Blood and ectoplasm leaked out, running down the glistening ice like Christmas decorations. A laugh bubbled from his lips, at the situation, at the irony of his least favorite holiday, at the sight of blood. Claws grew from his hands, the rest of his teeth sharpening. He had so much power at his disposal. He could pass judgement on all in a matter of seconds. Why had his father never done this?

The light brushing of a feather. The laugh died instantly.

"_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore."_ Danny tried to shake off the bloodlust, hearing both Dean and Gold. Perhaps this is why Clockwork did not use all his powers. Or why he seemed so impartial to everything. In the past he might have thought Phantom was tainting him, but he knew that was not true. He had created Phantom; the ghost was not evil. HE was not evil, because much like wolfsbane and monkshood were one and the same, he too was one being. A powerful one.

"Thanks, Gold." Danny said. "But it isn't over."

"I figured." Dean gaped in shock of the Golden Warrior's voice.

"Can I ask a favor from you, Gold?" Danny asked. Gold snapped his fingers, sending Dean back into the house, as the Righteous Man had played his part. The archangel then tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I need you to keep this darkness from clouding my judgment."

"Do you think this necessary?" Gold responded, though his brightening aura told Danny he was willing. Danny stared at the clone he had just dispatched. The regret did not hit. To be made to be nothing but a puppet was nothing he would wish on anyone.

"Yes." Gold placed a hand over Danny's core, and for a moment, Danny saw all his forms overlapping. Harold Potter, the brown haired, green eyed hero. Heimrich Winchester, the black haired, blue eyed hunter. The demon, white haired and white eyed. Lastly, Gold, the towering pillar of light with golden wings. Red steam drifted from the corner of his eyes as his mortal half tried to process what he was seeing. A single blink later, and no one stood before him. Instead he screeched and fell to his knees, feeling as if he would implode with power. Blood leaked from his tear ducts as he looked skyward.

**[What on Earth is that thing!] **an angel cried out.

**[Locate it, immediately!] **another one barked.

**[Vlad.] **Gold whispered into the airwaves. Danny's body convulsed in place as his mental state was thrown about, as they tried to locate the other halfa. He was in the middle of a meeting, and had only rubbed his ear at the previous whisper. The Ghost King felt his breath leave him as he saw the man act so casually as a human. Danny could never have that. Never again. He had lost too much time to mind control, and abuse.

_Vlad looked around as if he could feel the teen's hate. _

Danny thought Vlad had truly cared about him when he was taken in after his family's demise. The first few days was nothing short of perfect, and he had truly BELIEVED that everything was going to be okay. A lump formed in his throat, because after all this time, he still did not know what possessed Vlad to hurt him the way he had. He had done everything the man had asked. The first few upgrades had been cool gadgets. But then, the fusion came and…

**[Thought you loved me, but you fooled me] **Danny whispered brokenly, Gold's presence preventing from his anger lashing out.

_Vlad excused himself from the meeting, a headache forming. He stumbled into his office, rubbing his temples. _**[You drove me to madness.]** Danny said at normal volume, wanting the man in pain. _He fell to his knees, covering his ears as glass shattered around him. Where could these words be coming from? Daniel? He had left Danielle to deal with him, so what had gone wrong?_

The ethereal form of Danny let blue smoke pour off of his body, filling the room that Vlad inhabited. He watched at the man scrambled for the door, but it was too late. The smoke grabbed at him, covering him a thick cocoon. With a few whispers from Gold, Danny closed his eyes and brought the source of his torment to them.

The Gold possessed Danny pulled away from the angel radio, watching with mix matched eyes as Vlad landed in front of them. The black rings sprung from his middle turning him into Plasmius. Danny bared his fangs in distaste.

"Daniel." Plasmius sneered.

"I hope you have your affairs in order." Danny replied. Purple lightning arched towards him, which he met with gold lightning, much to Plasmius' surprise.

"What is this? A third core?!" Plasmius ranted. It had taken him so long just to get his heat core to work with his human body. How was Daniel mastering abilities so quickly, when all their trials had left the boy broken.

"No, just help from a friend." Danny quipped. With his free hand he sent a barrage of ice shards. Plasmius turned into a red mist to avoid them, racing towards Danny. A white shield came up, stopping the mist in its flight, a dazed Plasmius appearing.

"Friend? You mean the pack of deplorables that have kept you, like the stray that you are?" Plasmius taunted. "Your friends died long ago Daniel." Something in Danny switched over. Gold tried to push more influence into their mutual possession, but the deep well of hurt and poison in Danny's core was beginning to overwhelm the fledgling. Danny began to phase erratically as his time powers reached peak levels. Gold was phased out of his body, power half gone already. Plasmius took the chance and struck, using a purple beam charged with static. Gold turned to meet the attack, raising his hand and shooting out his lightning. It fizzled out as it struck Plasmius attack, the gold draining from Harry's eyes as he reverted to his normal form.

"AH!" Harry cried out, the beam hitting him in the shoulder, sending him skidding several feet away. Plasmius smirked in satisfaction. He did not notice the shadow forming behind him, until it had him in a strangle hold. His gloved hands reached up trying to send electricity through it, but it was fruitless. Ice was surrounding his neck, and he was grateful he did not need to breath in this form. Red fire engulfed Plasmius, causing Danny to let go.

"You shouldn't have done that Plasmius." Danny intoned darkly. He darted forward, faster than a blink of an eye, smashing into the older halfa. The two crashed into the side of the house, shaking it to its foundation. Plasmius groaned, opening his eyes wearily as Danny loomed above him. Danny's eyes had gone to the same teal blue as his smoke, darting back and forth as his power continued to build with his anger fueling it. "Harry, can you hear me?" Danny called out.

"Y-yes." Harry responded, a hiss escaping him as he tried to move his arm.

"Go get Severus." He watched as Harry ran past them to get to the house. Plasmius took this chance to hit Danny with a large blast. Danny grunted as he was pushed back a few feet. With a snap of his fingers the Crown and Ring appeared, burning brightly.

"Please, Daniel…think. No one will understand you the way I do." Plasmius pleaded as he attempted to stand.

"You don't understand me if you think that claim will calm me." Danny spat back, claws extending from his fingertips. "_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore."_

Plasmius screamed as the claws were plunged into his chest.

**Line break line break line break**

Cas sat silently on a park bench; hands collapsed together. It was late, and he was tired. Having a body of his own was more work than he had expected. He blinked when a paper was held in front of his face. Cas took the paper as he looked up at the teenager that was handing it to him. Taller, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Can I have a moment of your time Sir?" the young man asked. Cas gave a nod. "My name is Dash Baxter. I am the founder of the Your Own Ghosts Foundation. It's a nonprofit that seeks to consul those with mental illness." Cas' brow furrowed as he noticed the thin sheen of liquid in the boy's eyes as he spoke.

"Have a seat." Cas told Dash, patting the bench next to him. "How long ago did you start this?"

"About 4 years ago, sir." Dash responded, looking out at the sunset. "I lost… there was an incident here, you probably know. The Fentons." The last word was said in a whisper as if he would disturb the dead if he spoke any louder. A jolt of shock raced through Cas. What were the chances?

"I am unfamiliar." The angel said, looking intensely at Dash. The young man sighed, pushing his hair away from his face.

"Danny Fenton, was a boy in my class. Relentlessly bullied, perfect older sister, and only a couple friends. One day, he just snapped. He detonated one of his parents experiments and…and they couldn't find a single trace left of him." Dash's voice cracked again, breathing coming quicker. Cas placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, not only to comfort him, but also to experience this new type of fear. "The police, they said that he had some sort of disease from the years of abuse… No one was expecting, I didn't mean to…" The papers in his hands were shaking with repressed sobs.

"Danny had no illness." Cas said softly. "He may now, but never has he threatened to hurt anyone."

"N-now?" Dash asked. Cas pushed an image of Danny, laughing with Harry, into Dash's mind. The young man stumbled away from Cas. "What are you?" Cas tilted his head in thought.

"An angel, I suppose. Dash, I do not see you as the monster you do." The pamphlets crumbled in the blond's fist.

"So, what? God forgives me just like that? The whole thing was a fake? What if it wasn't?! What if Danny had actually killed himself and his family? Would I be forgiven then?" Dash shouted, his voice echoing in the park.

"I wish I could answer you, Dash. It is difficult to give counsel to you when I have no love for myself." Cas admitted. Dash's defensive posture dropped, the papers in his hand crinkling as pressure was released. He looked down at it, and back at Cas, who had taken to staring up at the sky.

"What have you tried so far?" Dash asked, sitting back down. "To make yourself feel better?"

"I am searching for my father, God. No matter how much I pray, he does not answer me." Cas looked down at his hands. "He gave me this human body, I can almost remember it. For what? To just exist? If this is all my purpose is, then I feel hopeless."

"Can you think of any reason, God would give you a body?" Dash questioned. "Or does he give them to all angels?"

"No, not that I am aware. I suppose this is what I wanted. This is what I imagined as I watched Dean Winchester from Heaven. To be human. He told us to love them, and I do. Becoming one? I do not want my opinion of them to change." Cas confessed. Blue eyes looked into Dash's. "Humans like you give me hope. Able to learn, able to change, able to make a difference."

"Is Danny really alive?" Dash asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Cas responded. "This does not mean your work has been in vain. There is no need to experience tragedy to help." Dash remained silent for a moment, looking up at the moon with Cas.

"Tell him I said hello…and…that I'm sorry." Cas nodded, and the blond walked away, disappearing into the night as if he had never stopped at all.

"What do you think Father?" Cas asked the night. "Was my advice sound? Why did you bring this boy to me?" he sighed, getting up to continue his search. A slight wind pulled at his jacket, bringing a flyer into view. The angel reached for it, looking at the back.

'**Don't give up.'**

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Thank you for alerting us of this threat Daniel." Kingsley said, looking at the black shadow incased in a green box.

"It's Danny." He corrected, keeping an eye on the box now that he was in human mode.

"What precautions must be taken with this human?" Kingsley asked, motioning to Vlad. Severus held the haggard looking billionaire at wand point.

"He will be sent straight to Azkaban, or there will be not a scrap left of him for the Americans to find once he is reported missing." Severus ground out, barely restraining the volley of spells we wished to cast upon the man.

"Severus is right. If you put him in a regular prison, he will just find a way to escape or bribe someone. Not to mention the fact that a dementor might be able to keep his ghost half away should it ever escape." Danny explained. He was silent a moment. "It will keep us away too."

"Understood." Kingsley motioned to the Aurors he had brought with him. "I'm doing you the courtesy of ignoring the plot of freshly dug ground in the back garden. Think of it as a thank you for brining down a threat to the Ministry." Danny felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "That being said, try to keep out of trouble. Otherwise you may find your own cell there." The teen was left speechless as Kingsley walked away to clear everything up with his men. After a moment he clenched his fist, the box holding Plasmius shrinking to nothing as he was sent to the Pit of Lost Souls. His eyes burned green as he processed the threat. Azkaban hold him? He was the King of the Ghost Zone. Nothing could stop him.

"Danny?" Harry called out. Danny blinked quickly, eyes retuning to blue.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Danny pulled Harry into a side hug. He surveyed the damage around them, and the damage their family had sustained. The damage they had done to their prized garden to bury the damaged clone. The damage to his control, the damage to Harry and Gold.

"Of course, bud." He said, leading Harry inside as white rings sprung from his middle. "…of course…"


	5. In The End (Does it even really matter?)

**Long time…I was working crazy hours during COVID at the hospital. Hopefully everything will be smooth from here on out. This also took a little longer because a lot of details from the next chapter relied on this one and vice versa so I didn't want to post it until I was sure I had everything I needed. That being said, next chapter is mostly written and will be out in a week. ENJOY!**

"You were meant to be there Dean. What happened?" Clockwork asked, a rough edge to his voice. The purple Reaper has regained most of his powers by this time and floated above Dean imposingly. Dean had the sense to look ashamed.

"I thought he would be safe here, with our family to protect him. I never could have known that Vlad would take over his mind." Dean argued weakly, knowing it was no excuse.

"I told you he would need saving from himself. If you had been there, Vlad's mind control would have never taken hold." Clockwork said with a glare. He remembered watching the boy go out for a midnight fly to clear his head, getting accosted by low level ghosts. They had expertly concealed hardware within Danny without any of them being the wiser, that is of course until Danny's power stopped the concealment component. All the while he saw a different path in which Danny confided in Dean that night, and the mutual possession of the Ghost King and Gold had been during a difficult meditation session, resulting in a powerful but levelheaded persona known as Silver. This was never to be. For the darkness in Danny had fully realized the exhilaration of an archangel at peak levels of power, creating something worse. "If you had been there, a body would not be buried in your yard." He wanted to say more, but he felt a powerful force overtake him, and he cried out, grabbing Dean's full attention.

"Clockwork?" he said hesitantly as the reaper fell to the ground, hunched over. Clockwork's head snapped up, eyes glowing pink.

"You're needed Dean."

**Line break line break line break**

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. The dark sky above greeted him. He sat up in a panic, taking in the destruction around him. What had happened to Clockwork? Had he done this? Dean scrambled to his feet, running to the stairs. He made it downstairs to find an equal amount of disarray.

"HARRY?! DANNY?! SAM?!" he coughed harshly. "Anyone?!" He passed through what remained of the door, seeing the wrecked neighborhood. There was nothing left as he walked around. He heard two loud pops nearby and he ducked behind a tree as voices approached. Two figures in black robes came into view, silver masks covering their faces.

"You really think that Snape would come back to the house 5 years later?" One complained. "It was probably just a squirrel."

"Doesn't matter." The other voice said. Dean's brow furrowed; almost positive he had heard it before. The second figure stopped in front of his tree ever so briefly, only noticeable by the stuttered step in the otherwise aristocratic walk. Dean held his breath, hoping not to be seen. The figures continued away to Spinner's End, leaving Dean with no choice but to continue exploring. He shoved his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold and tried to find any semblance of humanity. This neighborhood was offering nothing, and so he slipped behind the wheel of an abandoned car, hotwiring it. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, desperate to find anything. He fished his cellphone out but found no signal. The radio produced nothing but static.

"That's never good." He said to himself. "What did that guy say? Five years since Snape had been to Spinner's End?"

"And two months." Came the addition from the passenger seat. Dean nearly swerved the car off the road in his shock. Once he steadied it, he turned, eyes widening.

"Luna?" he asked. The teenager next to him certainly looked like her, with a few noticeable differences. Namely the solid pink eyes, glowing softly.

"Yes, Professor Winchester. Long time no see." She said calmly. "Everything has gotten out of control. Harry is not well, and we need him to be."

"Harry? Where is he?"

"Around." She assured. "I will inform him of your arrival. It is prudent you do not tell him it was I who brought you here. We need you to fix him."

"Fix him?" Dean gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling a panic build. "What do you mean fix him? What's wrong with him?" Luna turned to look at the passing destruction.

"No one is sure. You must find out. He will trust you." In a blink of an eye she was gone, leaving a single note in her wake. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, looking at the photo. It was Bobby with Cas and three other men. He flipped it over.

"Camp Swick." He placed the photo in his pocket and rooted around the glove box, searching for a map. The location was about a half day of driving away. He sighed and started the car back up, pushing it to the max. He made it to the camp within 10 hours, passing nothing but desolate towns. He wondered what could have caused so much damage. In five years? What was going to happen within five years?

Dean stashed his stolen car nearby, continuing to the camp on foot. The air felt damp to him, and he didn't know why. It was as if a heaviness around the place was urging him to go away. His feet seemed to be following the message, but with a shake of the head he turned back to the camp, forging past the sensation. Dean took a deep breath when it felt as if he had passed through to cleaner air. The camp was out in the open, though that is not what he had seen from several yards away. Another thing gained his attention. The Impala, sitting without wheels and rusted to all hell. He rushed over.

"Oh no baby what did they do to you?" he asked aloud, hearing footsteps approaching as he spoke. He turned quickly, needing to get the upper hand on someone clever enough to move while he spoke to mask their noise. However, being the quicker of the two was for naught, when the split second of shock upon seeing _himself_ put him at a disadvantage. His doppelganger hit him square in the face. "Oh, you son of a…"

**Line break line break line break**

Dean awoke with a groan, rubbing his face in irritation. He blearily looked around, realizing he was handcuffed to a ladder. The Other Dean sat at a nearby table, cleaning off a silver blade. Dean looked down at his arm noticing a cut.

"Well?" Dean asked in irritation, taking Other Dean by surprise. "What the hell did you do that I had my ass dragged here from the past?"

"Excuse me?" Other Dean asked gruffly.

"Oh, cut the crap." Dean replied with a bitter tone. "It's obvious you already tested me, and you know I'm no monster. My pockets are empty, no doubt you recognize some of the stuff. So again. What the fuck is going on? Because 5 years ago, it didn't look like an edgy sci-fi movie out there." Other Dean stood and made his way over grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt, staring into his own eyes. His breathing was heavy, and Dean could detect that his future self had been through a lot. "Where is everyone?" Dean asked lowly, though his fear was evident. Other Dean released him, stalking back to the table.

"How did you get here?"

"Luna brought me here. I need to help Harry." Other Dean let out a harsh, barking laugh.

"Good luck with that."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Dean pressed, jangling his handcuff for emphasis.

"I don't know." Other Dean said simply, packing his stuff away in his bag. A dangerous glint appeared in Dean's eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he growled out. Other Dean shrugged, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Dean's face contorted into a snarl and he yanked his arm as hard as he could, the handcuff breaking at the chain. He stood swiftly, putting Other Dean on the defensive.

"Thought you said you weren't a monster." He said, berating himself for packing his weapons away. Dean glanced at the ladder, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm not." He rolled his shoulders back and got into a fighting stance. "But you should know not to mess with a parent." Other Dean rose to the challenge, dropping the bag on the table, putting his fists up. Dean struck first but was easily blocked. Back and forth they moved almost in sync, each trying to think of a new move to outsmart themselves. "So, what's the deal. Am I still the same guy?"

"You know it." Other Dean replied with a smile. He dropped to sweep the leg, which Dean countered with a jump, that he intended to turn into a kick to Other Dean's chest. His future self had seen that coming however and had crossed his arms in front of his chest to block.

"You know I never checked to see if you were a monster, like a Jinn or something with mind tricks." Dean huffed out, getting tired. Other Dean was soaked with sweat, chest heaving with breath.

"I'm as real as they come." Dean clenched his fist, vaguely feeling his rings. He wiped the sweat from his brow to hide his eyes, while also scanning Other Dean's hands. He wore no rings. Dean just needed to get some blood on his fake wedding ring, and Castiel should be summoned to him. Even if the angel was on this dick's side, he was sure the shock would be enough to give him the upper hand. The two clashed again, and Dean let his counterpart get a good hit to the face in. He felt his lip begin to drip with blood and he smiled, confusing Other Dean. Dean wiped his mouth with the ring. A second later a disheveled Cas was deposited into the room.

"How did- "Other Dean crumpled to the ground as Dean hit him over the head with a chair. Dean gave a sigh of relief, tossing away the splintered chair and picking up the bag of weapons.

"Maybe you can help me out Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he approached the man. Cas stumbled away.

"Dean, but…" he looked to his leader, unconscious on the floor. It almost made him smile and seeing the concern in this new Dean's eyes _did _make him smile. "Dean what are you doing here?" Cas asked him.

"Harry needs my help, because apparently this douche nozzle is useless. Where is he? Where's our son?" Tears came to Cas' eyes and he fell to his knees, trying to prevent a breakdown.

"I've missed you so much, Dean." He sobbed. "You've never been the same since Harry left us." Dean knelt next to the future Cas.

"What do you mean since he left us. What happened?" he stressed. Cas swallowed thickly.

"We weren't there when he needed us Dean and he left everyone behind. The angels, they stripped me of my powers because they were convinced that I knew where he was. Death Eaters took over soon after that. Dean, you were so angry, at everything. You stopped trusting the wizards, you stopped trusting me. I've tried to find Harry, tried summoning him…any part of him. I became a nervous wreck, convinced Harry was dead. You grew colder and colder and became…this." Dean looked at Other Dean's prone form.

"I'll find him. I promise. I just need some supplies." Dean begged. Cas looked up, determination in his eyes once more. He dug through Other Dean's jacket, pulling out a ring of keys. He twirled them around his finger and gave Dean a playful smile.

"I can help with that."

**Line break line break line break**

It was odd to Dean, to be with this very human Cas. His humor was just on the edge of dark, the way Dean liked it. The various emotions on the man's face made his heart flutter. He wanted to do nothing more than to pull this Cas close, but this was not _his_ Cas. This one, for lack of a better term, belonged to Other Dean. And from what Dean could read between the lines, Other Dean did see it as possession of the man. The glint of Cas' ring caught his eye several times, and it made him wish for a better life for all those present in the camp. He had only interacted with them briefly, but they acted as if Other Dean was their only authority.

"There, that should do it." Cas said proudly, handing Dean a filled backpack. Dean placed it on his back, reassured by the weight. He would have enough to get him by for the day, and the next, but that was it. His search for Harry would need to be a quick one. He only hoped that Harry did not actively hide once Luna told him of his presence.

"Thank you, Cas." The man tinged pink. Dean thought it was endearing, finding it amusing that the man was acting like a teenager with a crush.

"It was nothing…" he waved off. Dean caught the hand in his own, and it was Cas' turn to gaze upon his ring.

"I'll find him, Cas. I swear to you." Dean said softly, fearing his voice would stick in his throat. "I will find him; I will fix him, and I will deliver him to you. But you gotta promise me something."

"What do you need of me Dean?" Cas whispered. Dean intertwined their fingers. He really was a fool, to not see how much Cas cared for him, and how much Cas meant to him in return. Their family was everything he wanted in this moment, and in the present, he was taking it for granted.

"If I bring Harry back, and things do not get better here…" He did not need to elaborate. Cas looked away in shame. "You two leave."

"Dean, it isn't that simple…_my_ Dean, he's…"

"Don't." The two fell silent for a moment, before they began to lean into each other. They were a mere breath apart when the door slammed open. The two sprung apart in surprise, Dean instinctively pulling Cas behind him, drawing his gun.

"I should have known you would betray me." Other Dean spat out. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Giving away our supplies…our camp needs those Cas!"

"Don't friggin yell at him. He's doing the right thing!" Dean shouted back. Why was he such a jerk in the future? Was he really that close to being only about himself? Other Dean glared at him.

"My team plans to take down Lucifer today. So whatever hero mission you plan to go on, is second in line." Other Dean told him. "Who knows, maybe I'll find Harry there."

"Don't say that, Dean. He wouldn't join Lucifer!" Cas called out. He sounded to broken, so lost. Other Dean pulled his knife out.

"Why wouldn't he. He was always so fond of his Uncle. Sam!" he snarled, eyeing Dean up.

"Wait…Sam said yes?" Other Dean gave a superior grin, twirling the knife around.

"Cas didn't tell you what happened did he? Vague as always." He mocked. "No one has seen Harry since the end of his second year. Severus disappeared soon after that. Bobby and Adam died together, in front of Danny, causing him to lose his last scrap of humanity. Sam, he said yes. So many people's lives counting on one little boy." Other Dean looked disgusted.

"So then help me find him." Dean pleaded. Other Dean was unphased. "Look at what you turned into dude! We can fix it."

"Too late for that now." He lunged, swiping the knife in a broad stroke. Dean ducked underneath, lining up a shot. He was knocked off balance by Cas.

"No, you can't." he gasped out as Dean rolled to the side as Other Dean tried to kick him. Cas lifted his arm to block the next knife attack, a hiss of pain escaping him. Both Dean's looked at him in confusion. Exactly whose side was the former angel on? Cas grabbed the knife from Other Dean, wrestling it out of his hands. Dean raised the gun again, Other Dean raising his hands in surrender.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cussed as Cas slashed his arm causing him to drop the gun. Cas scooped it up, holding it close to his chest. "Cas?"

"Go Dean." He ordered, turning the gun towards Other Dean when the man tried to step closer to him. "You may wear the other ring, but you are not my husband. This man is, and I have let him go unchecked for too long."

"Put me in check?" Other Dean scoffed. "How? You barely know how to use a weapon." Cas ignored him, closing his eyes briefly.

"Just go…find Harry." Dean nodded, slowly backing away before rushing out the door. Once outside he heard a struggle and a gunshot, but he did not turn around. He ran like Hell was on his tail, ignoring the people trying to talk to him. The gate was locked, and so Dean began to scale it. A few guards from Other Dean's team noticed his strange behavior and reached for their weapons as they drew closer.

"STOP HIM!" Other Dean commanded as he exited the supply room, blood across his chest. Dean dove off the top of the gate as they began to shoot, feeling the oppression of the air once more, making him confused. "OPEN THE GATE, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Other Dean was running towards them, knowing the cloaking wards he had put up would confuse Dean enough for them to catch up. Dean tried to shake it off, trudging through the thick air. Other Dean snatched a weapon from a dazed guard, immune to his warding. He leveled it at Dean, taking the shot. He watched it as if it were in slow motion. The bullet racing towards his past self, who was in no right mind to evade. Then, from the left, faster than a demon came a teen in a blue hoodie. It attached to Dean, giving Other Dean a fanged grin, stealing him away. "Damn Vamp." He muttered, reluctantly retreating back into the camp. At least his problem was gone.

**Line break line break line break**

Dean took in a deep breath as he was tossed against a nearby tree. He looked up to his savior, unsure if it would soon change to captor. A young teen with dark blue eyes accompanied by snakelike pupils, jet black hair and skin as pale as the moonlight stood above him. He wore a blue hoodie with black jeans, a pair of goggles on his head. The teen took out a cigarette, offering one to Dean. Dean refused, taking the time to stand. There were two prominent bite holes on the boy's neck, suggesting he was a magical vampire. Now that he was standing, Dean had a better look at the goggles, and noticed they were for Quidditch. He had bought Harry a pair exactly like it for his birthday.

His breath caught.

"Harry?" he asked, voice wavering slightly.

"What's up old man." Harry replied with a wink. "Long time no see." He took a deep drag from the cigarette. "You really from five years ago?"

"I, uh, yeah. I was just about to leave for the staff meeting of your second year." Dean explained. Harry nodded in thought, extinguishing his cigarette against the tree.

"Then it's not too late for your Harry."

"You're my Harry." Dean insisted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please, I thought you would understand alternate timelines by now." Harry said condescendingly. "I am not your Harry unless you get sent back and fail to change a single thing! What is happening here, it happened already for us, at the same time that your present exists. All of time overlaps forever, past…present…future…it means nothing."

"So what? You're just this version of you no matter what? Even if I fix everything you still become a vampire?" Dean asked. Harry's eyes widened before he started to laugh.

"Oh, this is just a disguise!" he chuckled, switching over to his Harry Potter persona for a second to show Dean. The dots on his neck were still there, but upon being beckoned closer Dean could see that it was a tattoo. "Let me tell you, it's hard to find someone willing to work on a minor, but the right amount of cash can always get you what you really need." He reverted back to his vampire look.

"Why a vampire?" It was unnerving talking to this older version of his son, who seemed to truly not care about anything. Perhaps it was just normal teenage angst though.

"No one is looking for Harry the Vampire. Present Dean didn't even think twice when I took you. No flak from the Dark side either, seeing as monsters roam unchecked nowadays."

"Other Dean thinks you're with Sam." He missed the small clench of his jaw. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, grinding it out with his foot. An awkward silence passed between them. Harry motioned for Dean to follow him, and they began to trek into the nearby forest. The teen removed his hoodie, tying it around his waist, exposing a vest of weapons. Several stakes, both wooden and silver. Small vials of holy water, and other potions.

"Stay close." Harry told him, pulling out an old MP3 player.

"That looks like the one I got stuck in the Impala." Dean joked, not knowing how to relate to his son anymore. Harry wordlessly held it up for him to see, the initials DW scratched on to the back.

"I tore the seats out." He explained, emotionless. There was no semblance of remorse as he shifted through the music, selecting Fall Out Boy's Just One Yesterday. It struck Dean. Was the choice a jab at him? Or was it a teen's offhanded cry for help? The lump in his throat was thick, and he was blinking fast because Harry did not need him to breakdown too. Because he had found what was broken with Harry. It was his heart. Already fractured from his childhood, only to be dropped again from where the Winchesters had held it up for two years. Would he find all the pieces, or were some forever lost in the five year gap from when he had last seen his son?

Where could he even start?

"Can you tell me what happened?" he didn't need to clarify what he meant.

"Not here." They headed into a cave, a faint green glow at the back of it. Harry knelt to clear the foliage he had placed over a very familiar rock. Harry placed his hand atop it, a portal opening up. He grabbed Dean by his backpack strap and walked them through. "I guess I can tell you the first part while we travel to the Madison Portal."

"Are we…in the Ghost Zone?" Dean wondered aloud. Harry took a quick glance back at him, taking in the hunter's awed expression. He gave a huff of a laugh, devoid of any actual humor.

"Yeah…it's been so long I almost forgot what it looked like before." He admitted, kicking off the edge of the island into the dark red abyss. If the ghost zone had thought that their rule under the mind-controlled Phantom, and Plasmius had been bad. None of them would have been ready for one ruled by Danny now. Dean looked down at the purple sand beneath his feet, wondering what had become of Norbert. In the distance he could see that Dora's castle was heavily fortified. He stepped off the edge, following Harry's lead through the dark and desolate sky.

"Are we going to see Danny?"

"No." Harry said shortly, offering no other explanation. "In my second year…" Harry began. He continued to speak, but it took him a second to realize no sound was coming out. He frowned, before it dawned on him. "Well, the events that occur in second year will still happen it seems. I can't talk about anything until the timelines diverge." Dean gave him a puzzled look. "There are powers here that prevent knowledge being passed to time travelers. Something that Voldemort cooked up with a little help from… well it doesn't matter. It prevents someone from going back in time and stopping his rule."

"But you said it doesn't matter if we go back in time because this already happened or is happening…or…uh."

"Well it is NOW, because of the contract." Harry ground out in irritation. "We are suspended outside of the timestream."

"Well couldn't we get Clockwork to help?" Dean retorted, getting frustrated with the events occurring.

"He's gone." Dean waited for Harry to go on, but he didn't. He glowered, stopping in place. Harry turned once he realized that Dean was not following him. "What?" he spat out.

"I'm done with this cryptic shit. Do you want help or not?" he snapped back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry floated back to Dean, poking at his chest. "I am the one helping you get back home! I don't need you!"

"Yes, you do!" Dean snarled, grabbing the wrist. "Aren't you tired of being alone?!" A noise caught in Harry's throat, feeling as if someone had just lanced his heart. He ripped his arm away from Dean, eyes going white. The floating doors around them started to tremble, swinging open and shut violently.

"Do not talk to me as if you could ever understand." He growled out. Claws extended from his fingertips, skin turning charcoal black. It was at this moment that Dean knew. He had messed up. A hellish howl echoed through the Ghost Zone, drawing Harry's attention. "Cujo…" he whispered as he reverted back to his disguise, clamping down his powers. "We gotta move." He grabbed Dean by his wrist, pulling him along with a burst of speed. The howls continued, more joining the fray, and seemingly drawing closer. Dean's hands began to shake as visions of Hell danced before him.

"S-salt!" Dean cried out. "We need salt!" he pulled his hand from Harry, struggling to turn his backpack around.

"Dean that's not gonna work here!" Harry shouted, slapping the man's hands away from the backpack clip, lest Dean lose all the supplies he brought. There was a huff behind him, and Harry froze. Dean slowly looked up, seeing a large hellhound, with a figure atop it.

"You're from the past." It was not a question. The figure slid down from the beast, coming more fully into Dean's view. The thing, and he called it thing, for although it looked like man, it was not human. The thing was a towering seven foot tall, with light blue skin and pointed ears. It let out a dark chuckle. "Dean Winchester…" He held in his hand a dark staff, with an orb of dark green energy swirling within its tip. "I believe thanks are in order." He said smoothly, his voice deep enough to be soothing, yet the fangs that glinted as he spoke prevented this. He extended a black glove clad hand.

"Thanking me for what?" Dean managed to get out, backing away, eyes darting between him and the hellhound.

"Why, for this power!" he announced, laughing loudly, the sound jarring. "If it were not for you disappointing him YET AGAIN!" The white hair that Dean had assumed was spiked up, turned out to be flames, and they grew as the ghost's anger did. "Why, I would not have had my chance to strike him down and absorb his power." He tapped the faded scar over his solid red, left eye.

"You killed…Clockwork?" Dean choked out, looking over at Harry for confirmation. The teen looked away from Dean, flinching when the action caused Cujo to growl.

"But you did so much more than just grant me the opportunity." The being continued, stalking towards him, black cloak snapping with each deliberate step. He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt. "You helped me get into the right mindset to take the final blow…by murdering my Husband and Father in Law in front of my very eyes!" The red receded from both eyes to show the acid green irises of the feared Phantom.

"Danny…"

"It's Dan." He said, tossing Dean away from him. "Most of all Dean…I should thank you for leaving me too."

"I…I don't believe you." Dean ground out, pulling his knife out. "I wouldn't…just leave…not my family." Dan gave Dean a sad look, twirling his staff to create a time screen.

"You may see me as a monster now, and perhaps I am…but you became one first." Dean stared up to the screen with wide eyes, not wanting to see the twisted past of this timeline.

_**Bobby and Adam sat near each other in the quarantine room, shivering despite the sweat running down their faces. Dean stood outside the door, pacing back and forth as if arguing with himself. He loaded and unloaded his gun several times. The sound of footsteps made him pause. Cas came into view. **_

"_**Dean, you don't have to do this. They could get better…" he said softly, though the tone of his voice made it obvious that he was making excuses. "You should have gone with Danny. If Vlad really is behind this-"**_

"_**He isn't. Vlad died in Azkaban; Danny is deluding himself."**_

"I wasn't deluded, however. Vlad had escaped with the rest of Voldemort's posse, leaving a body double behind. Hard to identify something burnt to a crisp. Vlad was there that day when I went looking for a cure. I knew that he held the answer, yet he would not give it up, convinced he was untouchable as he was surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I did what I had to do; I enacted my right as true ruler of the Ghost Zone. I tore his ghost half from him for the second time, and he laughed in my face. So, I swallowed his core whole." The way he explained it was so matter of fact, and it sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"_**Nothing else can be done Cas. Maybe if you still had your powers, but you don't…so your opinion doesn't matter." Dean kicked the door in, leveling the gun at Bobby first. He did not have time to notice the struggling Danny phase through the opposite wall, vibrant pink flower in his arms. The shot rang out and it seemed to go in slow motion. It hit Bobby dead between the eyes. **_

"_**NO! STOP!" Danny cried out, dropping the flower and rushing towards Adam, who had blearily opened his eyes. Another shot rang out, and Danny could not move fast enough, his body a swirling mess of now three cores. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest as the bullet hit Adam. "You…no, I had it. I had the cure! YOU!" Danny snarled, a bright white ring changing him into his monstrous ghost half.**_

It did not quite match the way Dan looked now, but it was certainly getting close. The closest Dean had seen had been when Vlad had taken over Danny's mind, solid red eyes, sickly green skin, wild hair and a serpent tongue.

_**Danny pulled his signature weapon, the one gifted to him by Clockwork three years ago. He separated the blades, wielding emerald and sapphire in separate hands. His breathing was heavy and labored, his cores at war with each other. Dean was shocked, looking past the boy to the bright pink flower. Behind him Cas had finally entered the room, hands covering his mouth when he saw what had occurred. Danny charged for Dean but was met with resistance in the form of Cas, wielding his angel blade. Their weapons clashed, and Cas saw the devastation in the red eyes before him. "You husband killed mine…his own brother. Let me through." Danny whispered through clenched teeth, on the verge of losing his mind. His anger only grew when he realized that Dean had done nothing to move himself out of the situation, simply standing stoic behind Cas. "Let me through." He repeated, fangs springing from his gums. **_

"_**I can't do that Danny." Cas admitted, pushing him back with a fluid move. **_

"_**TIME OUT!" roared a thunderous voice, blue mist filling the room. Clockwork appeared before them, Danny the only one able to move, though he stayed where he was, unsure if Clockwork was aware. The time being walked over to Dean, placing a medallion over his neck, granting him movement. "Dean Winchester. Were you not supposed to support Danny?" **_

"_**Look Clockwork, your son is an adult, I can't be babysitting him while others are relying on me!" Danny's red eyes turned their signature neon green in anger and he slowly stood up. **_

"_**You asked me for a solution to your problem." Clockwork twirled his hand and the pink flower floated over from across the room. "Gaining this cure could have been simple had you gone with him. Instead he was forced to consume the core of a devil being, and fight through a land meant for those who are righteous. Attacked at every turn because he harbored within him evil, even though his heart is still pure." Dean did not get a chance to reply as he was hit with a shot of green lightening, hitting the wall with a thump. **_

"_**Turn it back. I got the cure, reverse it." Danny begged Clockwork. Clockwork looked at him sadly. Danny shook his head in denial. "Turn it back. Or I'll kill him." **_

"_**The angels will never allow you to do that Danny." Danny clenched his weapons tightly in his hands, tears streaming down his face, utterly heartbroken. "Turn it back or I will kill you." There was no conviction in his voice.**_

"_**It is a fixed point Danny, however if it will make you feel better." Clockwork dropped his staff, as Dean watched hopelessly from the floor, still unable to move from Danny's attack. "I think I have existed long enough." Danny sloppily wiped his face, allowing the crown and ring to appear on him. His emerald and sapphire blades became encased in a white fire. "I love you son." Danny lunged forward, both blades entering Clockwork. The white fire spread over the elder's form, before condensing into rings that split in half. Inch by inch Clockwork ceased to be, until the only thing left was the black core. It fell to the floor with a soft splat, black oozing from it. A white glove grasped it. **_

"_**Is that… what you did to Vlad?" Dean asked, fearing for his life. **_

"_**No, I tore his out with my bare hand." **_

_**It was about the size of a softball in his slender hand. Dean struggled to move, the effects beginning to wear off. It was too late, however. Danny distorted his jaw, revealing his serpent tongue, which wrapped around the core, drawing in into his mouth. Dean gagged. Danny swallowed and fell to his knees, body convulsing. He screamed, clutching at his head. His skin went from its sickly green to a lighter blue. His ears became pointed, and Clockwork's scar appeared over his eye, though healed over. His white aura spread over his entire body, blocking everything but his four cores from sight. One ice blue, one green, one magenta, and one black. His heart was beating so fast, then at once it stopped, his cores pulsing instead. When the aura dissipated Danny looked different. His outfit was more Kinglike, a cloak with a golden clock gear clasp covering his shoulders. His gloves and boots were now black, most of his outfit white. He grabbed the time staff and it molded itself to its new owner. Danny let out a slightly hysterical laugh, casting a blue mist towards Adam and Bobby. It enveloped them softly before turning grey and disappearing. He tried again, and again, but each time it tuned grey, representing a fixed point in time. **_

"_**No!" he shouted, releasing the time freeze. Cas wisely backed away upon seeing Danny. He let himself turn back into his human half, but quickly found that his heart did not have room to beat any longer. He collapsed, his body instantly turning him back into a ghost. He sobbed, crawling to Adam and Bobby, trying to pull them close. A gunshot rang out, hitting the floor right in front of Danny. Dean lowered his gun slightly. **_

"_**It's time for you to leave."**_ The time screen disappeared, Dan looking at the spot as if recalling something.

"You kicked me out of the camp and had It hidden from me. I wandered the forest for days, growing weaker. The elder Malfoy found me and brought me to Voldemort. We have a pact. If he finds Harry, he is mine. I will keep him here, safe and not allow him to stop Voldemort." Despite his monstrous appearance, it seemed Danny's non beating heart still held affection. "He has no magic after all."

"No magic?" Dean gasped, trying not to look over at Harry. How was it that Dan had been able to verify his identity but was unaware of Harry just a few feet away. Was Harry really that powerful?

"After the events of the Chamber of Secrets you were not there to defend him."

_**Harry hugged himself, traumatized by the events in the Chamber. Albus entered, followed by a woman who was still obscured by shadows. **_

"_**Here he is, Harry Winchester." The name registered to the woman and she stepped into the light. It was Aunt Petunia. This was her nephew. Did Albus know? It seemed as if he didn't otherwise, he would not be asking her to do what he had. Should she give up his façade in order to save him? Surely Albus would take the absence of the Winchesters to groom the boy himself to be powerful. Harry had recognized her as well, yet he remained silent. Petunia simply nodded and asked the boy for his hand. Harry gave it to her, blue eyes wide. It felt like a metal clamp was slowly extending over his body. He screamed. Petunia pulled the boy against her in a tight hug to prevent his struggling. Tears littered her eyelashes. The boy eventually passed out. She placed him down gently. Albus reviving him with a spell. **_

"_**I made sure not to leave a single drop." She explained as Harry stared at his hand in disbelief. She raised her voice just a bit. "Otherwise he could access his powers from that to replenish his core, especially through accidental magic. Just like stomping out a flame, you need to make sure no embers are left behind." **_

"Tear apart the vamp Cujo." He ordered, turning to Dean. "You cannot fix this timeline; I have made sure of it. I am sending you back to your time. Make sure this does not happen to your Harry." Cujo snarled loudly in the background, as Danny began to create a portal. A whimper from his hellhound distracted him and Dean took this opportunity to lunge at Dan, taking the staff from him. "You insufferable- "Harry appeared between the two of them in full Winchester mode, shocking the Ghost King.

"Harry?"

"I'm a bit sick of this timeline." Harry spat out, catching the staff that was tossed to him and snapping it over his knee. The Ghost Zone began to tremble as Dan recovered from his shock.

"Traitor!" he screamed at the last person he considered family. Harry grabbed Dean as Dan began to attack, using his demon speed to evade.

"Come on, Come on, almost there." He muttered under his breath. Black clouds filled the skies, searing hot lightening trying to strike them down as Dan gave chase, gaining distance with each passing second.

"How could you betray me like this Harry?" Dan called out, hand almost grasping the boy's hoodie. Harry spun out of his reach, finally catching sight of the Madison portal. "We were family. I sent thousands to look for you." Harry threw Dean towards the portal, turning to look at Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan. I had to look out for me." He let out a long low pitched whistle. Droves of low level demon pests invaded the Ghost Zone, creating a buffer between them. Dan stuck them down with no hesitation, but between one blink and the next…Harry was gone.

**Line break line break line break**

Harry stepped through the portal, brushing off a stray demon pest and crushing it underfoot. Dean was inspecting the lab they had entered, brushing his fingers over the lab table. Several potions were bubbling nearby, creating a hazy fog.

"What you did was stupid." Harry reprimanded, knowing that if Dan had not been distracted, he could have disintegrated Dean with a single touch. Dean frowned, but did not respond, finding it harder now that Harry was in his Winchester form. "Thank you." Green eyes met blue, and Dean could tell it was genuine. "I don't know if we've reentered the timeline, but at least now there's hope." He pulled his hoodie off of his waist, tossing it in a nearby basket, and walking to a wardrobe nearby. He took his supply vest off and went to grab another hoodie. His hand paused and, in the end, he selected a brown palate plaid shirt.

"So, what's the next step?" Dean asked. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"The first step is telling you what happened." Harry told him, pulling out a stool and gesturing for Dean to sit. "In second year, the Chamber of Secrets will be opened. There is no stopping this. Who will open it is the mystery. In mine it was Ginny, Ron's little sister. Ron, Lockhart and I went in after her, and it turned out that Lockhart was a goddamn fraud. He gained control of Ron's new wand and tried to obliviate him. I had to use my raw magic to knock Ron out of the way, and then my demon powers to knock out Lockhart. Ron thought I was using black magic and freaked out, so I had to stupefy him. I went after Ginny on my own."

"Where was I, or Cas or Sam or anyone?!" Dean interrupted. When he had heard that Harry was going after the stone alone, he had nearly had a heart attack. He had promised that his son would be better watched the next year.

"You wouldn't listen when I told you Lockhart was a hack the first time. You started to believe that I opened the Chamber and was succumbing to my demon half. Cas was busy trying to unpetrify everyone, as for everyone else, I didn't bother to ask why they weren't there."

"Wait petrified?" Dean tried to clarify.

"Look I can't tell you every little thing, it would fill a whole book. The ending is the important part." Harry groused. "Voldemort tricked me. He bought himself enough time to possess Ginny. Though he seemed just as surprised, I think he was aiming for a different outcome with his ritual." Harry paused. "I had to destroy the artifact he used in the ritual, but when I made the first hole Ginny screamed, her eye bubbling with this black goo. Voldemort was weak so I used Gold to possess her and separate them."

"Woah, I thought angels needed consent before possessing someone."

"Being part human has its perks. I'm not in the rigid mold that the angels are. She had begged me to help her while she was lying almost dead on the floor. I say that qualifies." Harry said. "And any matter, it was not a full possession, I more or less disrupted their bond." Harry paused to toss a few things into the nearby cauldrons. "I was losing my angel powers quickly after that move and used the last burst to try and heal Gin's eye. I repaired the structure, but it is forever tainted."

"You couldn't try again? Now that you have better control?" Dean asked, though he had not seen the angel powers used as of yet.

"No." There was a creak as the lab door opened, putting Dean on the defensive. Harry pushed down the Hunter's gun, shaking his head.

"Harry?" called a feeble voice.

"Yeah, I'm down here Vlad!" Harry called back, leaving Dean to finish up his potions.

"Wait, Vlad?" Dean asked incredulous. Sure enough, coming down the steps was none other than Vladimir Masters. He looked so weak and old, hunched over and dry skinned. His blue eyes had frosted over, leaving him blind. His previous grey hair was now a damaged white. Dean stood with mouth agape.

"Who's that?" Vlad quired, having heard Dean's voice.

"You'll see in a second. Potion will be done in a minute, ran into some trouble getting back." He explained. Vlad nodded, searching the air with his hand. Dean gently took the man's arm, leading him to the stool. The hunter moved towards Harry, watching him. The teen pulled out a vial of ectoplasm, letting several drops mix into the potion. "This is of my own invention." He ladled a spoonful into a cup and handed it to Dean. Dean helped Vlad to drink the potion. A pink aura glowed around him for a moment before Vlad reverted back to his more youthful appearance.

"Ah, Dean Winchester." Vlad greeted. "The Righteous Man…five years ago I would have burnt you to a crisp, but for now I suppose we will have to play nice." He looked to Harry. "I assume from the past?" Harry nodded. "Yes, didn't see the possibility of our Dean listening to reason."

"Vlad, I broke the time staff. I was able to speak of the past." Harry told the man, looking to Vlad as a son would their father. It made Dean's stomach twist into a knot. Vlad brought his hand up to his chin, thinking of the implications of such a move.

"I doubt we are back in the timestream. Daniel would not be foolish enough to place both components within the staff. More than likely it would need to a conscious decision for him to bring up back in." Vlad mused. "Either way, who could say that altering the past would not create something worse?" He let his hand fall, placing it on Harry's shoulder. "You are an outstanding young man. You hold within you a champion that could sway even those who have lost hope in champions. You reformed me, when I was cast aside by Voldemort. You had no need to do that."

"Heh, I'm gone completely mad is the only reason. I don't know who I am anymore Vlad."

"You're my son." Dean croaked out. "You're Harry Winchester. But more than that you are what you chose to believe in. Vlad is right. I could go back and screw this up even worse. Tell me what you need done, I will help you fix this timeline."

"I don't know what to believe in." Harry replied. "I'm just tired." It was so desolate and broken. And Dean understood. He also understood that a Winchester did not go down without a fight.

"You survived losing you magic. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Hell, you made a weird youth potion thing for Vlad!"

"Youth potion," Harry mimicked with a laugh. "that already exists, maximum potency 1 day with a need of 3 months in between doses. What I made for Vlad is much more complex. Vlad had fused with Plasmius on a molecular level. I'm simply keeping those remnants alive within his DNA so that they don't pull on his life force in the absence of a core."

"Well you certainly didn't get your brains from me." Dean muttered.

"I'm not your actual son!" Harry shouted, finally fed up. "You adopted me! My parents died a long time ago, and I barely know anything about them because I was forced out of the wizarding world by my own Aunt!" Tears formed in his eyes. "I turned to the angels soon after 2nd year. I was up there!" he continued, pointing skyward, implying Heaven. "They wouldn't let me see them! And when I tried to do it anyway, I only saw a glimpse of her red hair before they threw me out too!"

"Harry…"

"I'm done being the hero."

"Is that why you haven't used your angel powers at all?" Dean asked. Harry turned away roughly, moving to work on storing the potion.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left him for a moment." Vlad suggested, leading Dean away. They had almost reached the door when Dean stopped.

"Let me tell you something you already know." Dean started, turning back to look at Harry. "The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place, and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it." Harry hunched over the cauldron more, as if he was trying to block the sound of Dean's voice. "You, me or nobody is gotta hit as hard as life." Dean was now walking towards him, ready to keep spitting motivational quotes until Harry listened. "But it ain't about how hard you can hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward."

"There is no forward to go to!" Harry yelled at last. "I can't fix this." He ground out.

"Your deepest fear is not that you are inadequate, but that you are powerful beyond measure." Vlad chimed in, surprised Harry had not seen through the Rocky script that Dean was spewing. "Dean makes a fair point Harry. You have given up because you are afraid to fail, but there are still many who believe in you."

"Those people took everything from me." He hissed out. "They hurt me, and now I will never be anything more than this fucked up person. I could have been great! I wanted to stop Voldemort! I wanted to save the world…" he trailed off, thinking of the hot days spent picking weeds in his Aunt's garden. How drastically his life had changed finding out he was a wizard. The friends he had made. Tears sprung in his eyes. Dean placed a hand on Harry's head, beckoning him to make eye contact with him.

"If you know what you're worth, go and get what you're worth." He told him. "But you gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you want to be because of him or her or anybody. Cowards do that, and that ain't you!" Dean placed a hand on either shoulder, slightly shaking the teen. "You're better than that!" Harry was silent for a long time.

"I need a portkey." Vlad nodded, heading for the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Dean asked. "Why does Vlad even have a portkey?"

"He stole a ton when he was escaping Azkaban. Ministry didn't put any precautions against ghosts, despite the fact that one can easily get ghosts to their bidding if they know the right ritual." Harry explained. "And one must never display their best weapon unless their life depends on it." He quoted in an exact replica of Vlad's voice.

"You seem to have a lot of powers I've never seen before. That an angel one?" Dean questioned. In reality he was scared. Scared of his son. But why should he be? Being scared of Harry was what made this timeline. Yet there was something unsettling about the level of power Harry was displaying. What had Severus once said though? That is was best to have Harry be on his own side at his most powerful?

"Demon." Harry corrected. "I survive off my demon powers. No one really knew about them back then, and it doesn't have a bounty on its head. I would walk around as a demon if there weren't freaking Lucifer recruiters all over the damn place. I much preferred it when Crowley was King of Hell. Too bad that only lasted about a year."

"Crowley?"

"Crossroad demon. He taught me a bunch after I left the angels." Vlad had returned, and Dean saved his questions, still not quite trusting him.

"This one leads to the heart of the ministry." Vlad told him. "It was the only one available to carry Muggles." Harry thanked the man, shifting into his Harry Potter persona. "I suppose I will hear about this in the papers then." Vlad said in a disapproving tone, raising an eyebrow. Potter gave a superior grin, green eyes glinting with confidence.

"Need to redirect them somehow." He shook out his sleeves, donning a brown leather jacket. He styled his hair just so, dialing up his charisma. "I trust you can blend in with the crowd Dean?" Potter asked. Dean nodded dumbly, having only seen this olive skinned version of his son once before. "Wonderful, hands on." He commanded, holding out a rusty tin. "All eyes on me!" he whooped as they were whisked away,

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

They landed harshly, and Dean quickly got close to a wall and out of the way as an alarm sounded. Potter did not move, almost posing in the middle of the room. Several silvery animals rushed towards him and he moved out of their way with grace and ease. His hands passed through them and they became docile, sniffing at him curiously before dissipating. Their wizards finally made it into the room, jaws dropping in shock.

"So, what's all this about Voldemort being in charge here?" he joked. Several beams of light came at him. Two black wings erupted from his back, looking like that of a damaged bird. They closed in front of him like a shield, the spells rebounding harmlessly. Dean was sneaking along the wall, looking for an exit. Hadn't Chuck said that Harry's wings were golden? His hand finally hit a doorframe and he looked to Potter. Their eyes met and he gave a nod, continuing on without the teen. He would be fine. The sound of a snarl echoed in the room, but Dean did not look back. He had to focus on getting out without being outed as a Muggle. The atmosphere was gloomy and heavy, nothing like the bustling ministry of his time. In the center of the foyer stood a statue, depicting Muggles subservient to Wizards. He didn't realize he had stopped to stare until someone walked up next to him with a longing sigh.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said, clasping her hands together pink nails gleaming in the light. In fact, she was dressed completely in pink, standing out drastically.

"Yeah, it's something." He lied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't seen you around before." She commented. "Are you one of the new Snatchers?" she asked. Dean glanced at the hundreds of wanted posters plastered to the halls. A hired kidnapper? He could be that.

"Yeah." He squeaked out, realizing halfway through that he needed to have a British accent. The lights around them began to flicker menacingly, a black fog rolling out from the heart of the ministry.

"Oh, my word!" the woman cried. She lifted a shaking hand to point towards the doors. "It's Potter!" She stamped her foot in anger. "GET HIM!" Dean cringed at the pitch of her shriek. Spells began to race towards Potter, but each was dispatched without harm. Dean took his chance and rushed towards the floo, grabbing a handful of powder.

"Quick, everyone! He's too powerful!" Dean called out, waving to draw attention to himself. Harry seemed to understand and was rushing towards him with a mighty flap of his damaged wings.

"None shall escape!" he shouted, almost making Dean laugh and break character. Harry crashed into him, sending them both into the fireplace and Dean dropped the powder as Harry spoke their destination.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean was not expecting a shotgun to be leveled at his chest. He followed the barrel down to see a handsome teen with a small scar on the bridge of his nose. Brown eyes were evaluating him, and only when it was obvious that Dean was not a threat did the boy seem to really look at him.

"Professor Winchester?" he gasped, dropping the barrel. He looked past to see Harry shaking himself out of his Potter form, settling for his vampire one. "Harry?" Harry grinned widely, though his eyes remained glassy as he pulled the teen into a hug.

"Nev! How you doing?" he said cheerfully. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. Everything about the scene seemed off. The quaint living room they stood in. The cheer Harry was expressing. The fact that the teen in front of him was the bumbling Longbottom, wielding a deadly Muggle weapon. Neville placed the gun aside.

"I'm doing fine, but I have a feeling that's going to change if you've come around. With your Dad nonetheless."

"Not my Dad." Harry corrected with a scowl. "And it's Edward like this," he said motioning to his fangs. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Ed what do you mean it's not your dad?" Neville corrected easily enough. He had seen name changes enough to get used to it.

"I'm from the past. Like 5 years ago." Dean explained as Harry ruffled around the room, stepping through the home as if he owned it. Which, by Neville's expression, he probably did. "Seems you've gotten the hang of something." Dean said, motioning to the gun. Neville let out a laugh that seemed laced with regret.

"Never really good with a wand, yeah?" Neville whispered out. "No need for one now. Would result in disaster…more than usual I mean." Neville pointed to a seat. Dean took it, curious about the teen. What had he known about him in the past? He lived with his Gran, parents in St. Mungo's…but why? Should Neville have been there as well? Not extremely close to Harry, but nice nonetheless.

"What happened?" it came out coarse. Neville leaned back in his chair, a distant look in his eyes.

"The blind old man mistook his King for that of the enemy's." The hair on Dean's neck rose.

"You mean…" Dean coughed. "You mean when Dumbledore took Harry's magic." Neville nodded. "When Harry Potter did not show up to save Ginny Weasley…"

_**Neville stood nervously outside of the Headmaster's office, worried about his friends. He raised his hand to knock, but paused when he heard a loud crashing, followed by several surprised voices. Against better judgment he pressed his ear to the door. **_

"_**HOW!? How could this evil have infiltrated us so seamlessly? How could I have been so foolish to not hunt for Potter after the wretched Winchester boy saw him last year?" Neville's brow furrowed. Winchester? Evil? One of the portraits questioned Dumbledore's sanity and the wizard seemed to lose all composure. "Can you not see? Why was Winchester the only child to enter the last chamber? To fight alongside Voldemort. The adults were not meant to be there, he led seven children down into the depths of the school without alerting anyone. Severus, my loyal friend intervened, and the boy must have tracked Potter after. Why else would he not appear now? One must die at the hand of the other… that is the real reason Voldemort could not kill Potter all those years ago. These two…Winchester…Potter meant to battle leading our world to either light or darkness." Neville swallowed uneasily, trying to sneak away from the door. He stepped on his untied shoelace, and wind milled his arms in an attempt to avoid falling down the stairs. The action led him to fall forward instead, crashing through the unlocked door and at Dumbledore's feet. **_

"_**H-headmaster! Sorry! I didn't…I wanted to know…please don't expel me!" Neville clasped his hands together. "Please, Gran would be so upset. She might even disown me! At least I can practice magic, even if I'm not really good…but if, if I can't do it at all, she'll have no use for me!" **_

"And then he smiled at me." Neville paused in his story, clenching his fist. "and I was relieved. He asked me to take a seat, but Professor…" Brown eyes seemed to bore through Dean. "I should have _run_."

"Nev, you got that book on time theory still?" Harry asked as he popped back into the room. Neville smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah! It should be in the fifth row, third shelf." Harry made a snapping gesture of thanks before ducking out again. Neville deflated almost immediately. He noticed Dean's eyes on him and gave a huff, looking at his former professor with a wisdom beyond his years. "I lost everything…and Harry was still there. Right by my side…no matter what. And I'm going to be on his. But that comes later. I became the new fighter for the light. Albus pushed me every day. I needed to be proficient with my spells, confident in my abilities. Everyone was my friend, and since Severus never returned to teach after Harry left, all my teachers liked me. I…didn't even get a chance to fight Voldemort. I thought I was going to die in the forbidden forest. Not that I blame Remus!" he quickly added. Dean stored the name for later…or was it before if he had to go back to the past? He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And then…Harry was there. Remus stopped in his tracks and then Sirius Black! HE came out of nowhere, crying so hard he turned into a dog and howled, which distracted Remus." Dean smiled slightly, glad to see a bit of the old Neville shining through. "But the dementors were closing in, and I tried to cast something, anything, but it was no use. My core had cracked, and my magic was unstable. Harry started to glow gold, and when he placed a hand on me, he had these massive wings. He gave me a choice. And… I had him seal off my core."

"What, I mean he can do that? Your magic is gone too?" Neville shook his head, knowing magical cores were difficult to explain to Muggles, and even half-bloods.

"I have my magic; I just can't use it. It would be too dangerous. And I don't want it fixed anyhow. All it did was bring me trouble." Neville grabbed the shotgun, holding it expertly. "Gran disowned me of course. And Harry, he appeared again, but as Edward. Set me up with this place and a bunch of things about being a Hunter." Tears appeared in Neville's eyes, gently rolling down his cheeks. "We were 13. I cried for so many days, and Harry, he let me. His love made me stronger, in ways I had never thought possible. He is my brother, now and forever." Harry reentered, and Dean had the suspicion he had been ease dropping on them, based on the slight sheen in his eyes. He turned the book he was holding so that Dean could see it.

"This is how I will get you home. We just need to make a stop first." Harry explained, pointing to a specific passage. Dean felt himself going cross eyed trying to make sense of the technical terms. IN the end he just shrugged. Harry closed the book, surveying the room around him. "Just like the first day we came here." He noted, Neville got wide eyed and immediately stood.

"Hold on, no, I need to grab some things!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the room. Harry chuckled, glad that he and Neville still held enough of a bond to have the other boy know exactly what he was talking about. A bit later Neville reappeared with a small trunk, which Harry assumed was filled with the library's collection and a small potted plant. He set it at his feet and grabbed his gun. "Alright. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm gonna fix this, Nev. And your loyalty will gain you much." Harry assured him, squeezing his shoulder. "May I?" Neville nodded. Dean felt himself gag as Harry pierced Neville's chest, eyes solid black. A wind began to whip around them as Harry accessed Neville's magical core, drawing a small tendril out, while still maintaining its protective covering. The wound healed instantly as Harry held the small pale green wisp of magic. "Hold on to something Dean." Harry clenched the wisp tightly, a shockwave of power disrupting everything in the house. The street was exposed as the walls crumbled, the buildings on either side slightly damaged.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean exclaimed, though the rest of his rant was cut off when he heard the faintest pop nearby. He and Harry locked eyes and the boy tilted his head in acknowledgement. He pulled a pink orb from his pocket, placing it in Neville´s hand.

"Crush it." He instructed. Neville did so without question and Dean felt his heart pang. He had referred to Neville as a young man before, but both of them were 16. Children, who shouldn't have a war mentality like he did. There was one difference though, between his relationship with John, and Harry's with his classmate. There was love and trust there. A pink vortex appeared, a familiar face coming through.

"L-Luna?" Neville asked in shock. Her pink eyes dulled back to the silver they had been before as she looked at him. Harry lifted the trunk and gave it to Neville.

"Take care of him." With a shove Neville was tumbling through.

"What, no!" he cried out, but it was too late, as they became surrounded. Luna was forced to close the portal, lest their coven be infiltrated. Harry shifted into full demon form, letting out a nasty snarl as several spells came his way. He was suddenly nothing more than smoke, possessing one Order member after an another. Wands were turned on one another, but never anything deadly. It was breathtaking to watch how powerful Harry had become. Dean rolled for cover as someone finally noticed him. If his son was this strong, how on Earth had he been able to be pushed around so much? He went to load his gun and turned to take aim. The first thing that came into his sight was a shock of red hair. His breath hitched. It was Ronald Weasley. Hardened by whatever he had gone through in the last five years, his ice cold eyes did not leave Dean as he blasted the gun out of his hand. He too bore a scar, but on his right cheek. Smoke came between him and the Weasley boy, but Harry merely reformed, staring at his friend.

"Ron-"

"So, after everything, you chose _this_ over me and my family." There was atremble to Harry's form, and Dean could tell the boy was trying very hard to keep it together.

"No, Ron. I saved Gin!" Harry pleaded. Dean could now tell what was holding Harry back. It was his heart. Ron scoffed in disgust.

"I know the truth Winchester. I'm not the same gullible boy you used to know." There was a pop behind Dean, but he was not able to turn in time. Harry turned to see Dean laying limp on the floor. Blue eyes stared in horror as he lost control of his demon form, reverting to his Winchester form when Albus raised his wand to him.

"I assume this time traveler is why you have revealed yourself to us now." He said evenly. Harry closed his eyes in defeat. "You must have lost touch with reality if you pretend that a mere child can outsmart me." Harry opened his eyes slowly, a smile gracing his lips as he channeled something from long ago.

"Worked when I was a wee boy, didn't it?" he mocked. "All that time, you had not a clue to who I really was." His stance had boldened, but he did not intend to fight the Leader of the Light. He knew the price he was worth to the old man, and how he thought. All he had to do was brace himself for the beam of red light that would eventually come his way.

"Perhaps, but you had friends then…now you stand alone." Albus retorted. Harry felt Ron's wand touch his back.

"To be betrayed by the wand I gifted you. Just as Godric betrayed Salazar." Harry lamented, causing Ron to dig the wand further into his back. "It is the same one from second year, isn't it?" Ron did not respond, so Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing in his vision an overlap of the young Ron, with this new serious teen. "I still consider us brothers."

"Stupefy."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ron waited patiently for his prisoners to awaken. Albus had entrusted him to guard them at the Headquarters, which at this time was the Burrow itself. He turned the wand he held in his hand over, inspecting it. Despite everything he still owned it. Harry had felt responsible for his old wand breaking and had paid the fee to get a new one. At the time he thought he would never have a better friend. Then the chamber of secrets had been opened. Harry had been living two lives, one trying to solve the mystery and the other enticing Ginny into the Chamber to sacrifice her. Harry made Lockhart go mad. Ron looked at Harry's prone form. He was still smaller than normal, just like he had been in school. Ginny had been exiled for being tainted by Black Magic, the twins going missing, and although somethings didn't add up, he continued to fight with Dumbledore. He was keeping his family above water and could not afford to have doubt. He was to have no doubt that Harry was the spawn of Voldemort, raised to kill Harry Potter, a feat accomplished in first year when he had left them all behind in the challenge rooms. He was not to doubt that sacrificing Ginny was to bring back Voldemort. Not to doubt that the strange creature that was Harry Winchester would need to be held captive.

But he did have doubt.

"_**We could be brothers then, yeah?" Ron asked. Harry smiled brightly. **_

_**. . .**_

"_**I still consider us brothers."**_

Ron came out of his musings as he heard Dean shifting. The man groaned, complaining about being knocked out once again. The teen stood, black overcoat snapping slightly as he straightened it out. His old professor turned to look at him wearily, staggering over to the cell bars, sore from the awkward position he had been left in.

"Ya know what Weasley? 1 billion points from Gryffindor. Harry would never do this to you." Ron looked back at his wand.

"Yeah, guess I pulled a real Peter Pettigrew." He muttered, confusing the time traveler. "It doesn't matter." He continued louder. "Hogwarts is a Death Eater training ground now."

"Yeah. But there is still a counter in your heart, isn't there?" Dean said lowly, leveling the teen with a heavy gaze.

"I haven't seen Harry in 5 years." Ron tried to explain away. He did not know what seeing his old friend would do to him. He tried to prepare for it. He studied how to be strong and stoic from other Order Members. Yet, his eyes could not help but wander to the other teen. "I don't owe him anything."

"It sounds like a lot of you owe him more than you think." Dean responded. "I could tell you one secret and your whole opinion would change, but I won't. Because you shouldn't need new information to realize what is true. The boy you met on the train; does he cross you as someone to deceive you?"

"He was there with Malfoy! And you can already guess that little prick joined the Darkside."

"You cut off his only link to the Light when Harry was made to leave Hogwarts." Ron set his jaw and looked away. He inhaled sharply, trying not to think about it. "Harry had his magic drained from him. His identity was taken, but he has been fighting all these years to still be who he once was. I'll admit it, when I saw him, he seemed like kind of a dick." Blue eyes turned back to Dean. "But Luna? Some powerful sorceress whatever? She called me here to save him, because she trusts in him. Someone who was once an enemy is now dependent on Harry, and he helps them, because he can. He believes the man deserved a second chance upon seeing what his actions had caused. He saved Neville from having to be the next Savior, by hiding away his magic when it became unstable. That house where you found us? He gave it to Neville and healed him there, turned him into something greater."

"Oh yeah?!" Ron snarled. "What about my sister?"

"I sent her to America to stay with a friend. Becky. I didn't want her education to suffer. When she was ready, I found her and asked her what she wished to do. I'm sure you've heard of the Rebellion?" Harry stated, revealing that he had sat up some time ago.

"The Rebellion? A bunch of anarchists! Dumbledore says if they wanted to do the right thing, they would just join the order."

"Funny, it seems the Oder is just as selective about its members as the Death Eaters." Harry shot back. "Tell me, would Dumbledore let Ginny join the Order when he had expelled her from Hogwarts?" Harry jumped to his feet in one fluid movement, moving to the bars with purpose. "I wanted you guys to find me, Ron. I wanted YOU to find me." Ron took a halting step back. "So that you could hear from me what happened."

"So, what happened then?"

"I heard Dumbledore telling Petunia to wait just a bit longer, as he was going to bring another student. I knew it was going to be Ginny after what Voldemort's spirit did to her. What he didn't know however, was that I already took the Black Magic from her with my angel powers. Yes, her eye was unhealed, but it was the best I could do. So I ran to her as fast as I could, with them shouting behind me for me to stop."

_**Harry dodged under Dumbledore's arm, barely taking notice that Petunia had done nothing to stop him. The Great Hall was empty, and his footsteps echoed eerily. A spell whizzed past him and he dove to the floor, crawling under the table towards the front doors. A bench near him splintered violently and he crawled faster, breath coming in quick pants. The table flipped over as Gold stood, wings proudly spread. Albus stared in disbelief as this glowing boy gave him a look devoid of emotion. Gold continued his quest, looking for the wounded Fox. A spell came at him, but it was deflected by a wing invisible to the caster. **_

"_**HOW!?" Albus shouted, flinging spells one after another, progressively getting more harmful. Gold abandoned the Great Hall at great speed, rushing towards Gryffindor Tower. He reached it in no time, passing by the portrait with a gruff bark of the password. **_

"_**Fox?" he whispered out. His golden eyes tracked to the stairs leading to the female dorms. No sooner than his foot taking the first step did the stairs smoothen into an unscalable slide. Gold tilted his head and lifted up with his wings, flying to the correct floor and entering the dorm. Harry stumbled a bit as his feet hit the ground. "Ginny?" The curtains around abed opened. **_

"_**Harry? How did you get up here?" she cried in alarm, throwing herself at him for a hug. Harry held her close, grateful that she was still safe. **_

"_**Gin. They are going to try and take your magic."**_

"_**What?" her eyes were filled with fear. He did not flinch away at her now mismatched eyes, that reminded him much of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her tainted eye remained red, a fresh scar running vertically from the talons of the Phoenix. He placed a bag of coins in her hand. **_

"_**Get out." An alarm went through the school and Harry rushed to the window to see several Aurors entering from every imaginable entrance. Harry dug through the nearby desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and drew a picture for Ginny. "Here. Take this. This statue has a secret passage to Honeydukes. You'll take the floo to this address, Bobby he's my grandpa, give him this note. And…grab what you need, meet me in the common room!" he urged her as he ran to his own dorm room. Harry dug through his trunk finding his old blue contacts. He paused to take a steadying breath. **_

"_**Hermione!" he heard Ginny exclaim and he rushed back to the common room. Hermione looked between the two of them, taking in their panicked expressions. **_

"_**Hermione please…" Harry pleaded. **_

"_**I don't see you Harry. I really don't." she whispered back, holding her hand out for the contact case she recognized. Harry nodded, knowing he could trust her to explain to Ginny how to cover her red eye. **_

"_**Goodbye." He told them both. **_

"_**Until next time." Hermione responded, a lump in her throat. **_

"So I ran out and caused hell until the Aurors captured me so that Ginny could escape. I could have easily escaped on my own, but I didn't. I waited until I was in the Ministry to do so, to cause even more of a panic, and for Ginny to get enough time under the radar to flee."

"You smashed the Gryffindor Hourglass with your bare fist." Ron stated. "You were able to do that because you're an angel?" there was disbelief but also hope in his voice.

"And a demon, and well…" Harry melded into his Potter form.

"You-you-you…" Ron let his wand fall from his hands, backing away. Potter reached into his pocket and pulled from it a Galleon, hidden in his palm as he continued to speak.

"The question I have…" He held out his hand, coin still hidden, and Dean was put on alert, concerned what trick Harry was about to pull on his former friend. "will you join me?"

"My family…I need to work for Dumbledore." Ron told him, tears now streaming down his face. It was as if he were seeing the face of Heaven. Their savior was not gone, but here.

"Not anymore you don't. People who make the right choice will always win in the end. Yes there will be sacrifices, hell, I've died 104 times." Dean grinned at the boy, though if anything it made him more nervous.

"I'm going to fix this Ron. And your loyalty will gain you much." It was surreal to Dean to see Potter standing so self-assured, hand outstretched between the bars. All the while Ron looked on the verge of a moral breakdown, not having expected to learn Harry's secret. For a moment it seemed as if Ron was the one behind the bars, and Harry was here to free him. And to repeat what he had told Neville had Dean questioning how exactly Harry planned to fix everything. In fact, it sounded almost ominous in a positive way. There would be no choice but a better future. Harry was making sure of it. Ron reached a shaky hand towards Harry.

He stopped just shy of touching his prisoner.

"No. This is a trick. You killed Harry Potter!" Ron reached down to grab his wand. At the same time Harry threw the coin with such force that that it knocked Ron backwards. In disgust Ron grabbed onto the coin, activating it. "You were never my friend! You dirty mixed breed!" There was a crash from above them. Several voices began to shout. Ron turned in alarm when a small side door opened up, Harry quickly shifted to his vampire form, not wanting anyone else to know he was Potter. Fire walked through, and Ron was staring at a face like his own. "Gin?" Ginny ignored Ron, walking past to the cage and directing tainted flames to melt the lock. Harry walked out first, looking over at Ron.

"And so, Judas you will be." He said remorsefully.

"Weasley, look it's not too late." Dean started, trying to put a hand on Ron's shoulder. On took a step back, almost in a trance. Too much was happening at once. The wand Harry had given him was within reach and so he took several steps back. He now had no choice but to use the one stored up his sleeve that the Order insisted upon. Ron complied by pulling out his broken spare. The same one from second year, held together with Spell o Tape. He pointed it at Harry, and the other teen stood still. They both knew what would happen if Ron were to cast anything with it. But in doing so, it would satisfy his duality. He was both casting to harm Harry, and to save him. Harry gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Obliviate."

**Line break**

Harry was immediately engulfed in a pair of arms and bushy hair as he walked into the Rebellion Headquarters. Several people came up behind her, eager to welcome Harry. Dean took the time to survey those around him. Hermine herself looked haggard, with stained clothes and trembling hands. The boy who blew things up, missing an eyebrow. The other Junior Hunters from Slytherin House. The Hufflepuff that stuttered in normal conversation. The Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, and most of his players. A collection of Ravenclaws. Though today there was no way to distinguish house, Dean could still recall their young faces. The face he was surprised to see was the boy waiting in the back awkwardly.

"Dursley." Dean said gruffly. Wide eyes turned to him and the teen put his hands up to his chest to show surrender. There was a roar in Dean's ears as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Please…please don't." Dudley gasped out and Dean moved his hand away from his gun, the cold metal startling him. Everyone else had just been watching tensely. Harry had not intervened. Dean pressed his palms to his eyes, ready to be done with this dark reality.

"I'm not…I'm not going to hurt you." He admitted. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm an AnteMaj, just like my mother was. Hermione and I, we've been trying to see if there is a way to reverse what my mother had done to Harry." Dudley explained.

"We are so close Harry." Hermione told him in a whisper, eyes dull from her convoluted route to where they now stood. She would not be here if not for Dudley, having not returned to Hogwarts after second year, realizing just how dangerous it truly was. The spark that McGonagall had seen in her when explaining Muggleborns to her was snuffed out when she heard that magic could be taken by force. So she had remained at home and by chance met with Dudley in school, and he had known. Could recognize her magic even when she tried to suppress it. She became his tutor at first due to his relation to Potter, but then due to their own friendship. And so it was why she stumbled unto a horrific scene that haunted her if she did not preoccupy her mind. Harry grabbed her wrists removing her hands form his shoulders.

"I don't need my magic back…what on Earth have you been doing?" he asked, slight alarm in his voice.

"Nothing they didn't deserve." She responded cryptically, having already spent too much time away from her projects.

_**Hermione stumbled a bit as the floor rocked beneath her. Her brown eyes widened when she heard shouts from the Evans' apartment. She ran towards it, only to find herself opening the door to the stairs. The young witch shook her head, taking a step back into the hall. She could feel it around her, the charge of magic. She dropped her bag to the floor, digging through it frantically. Unzipping the hidden pocket her hand clasped her wand and then the magic around her stopped its oppression, allowing her to hear the high pitched screams of Petunia. Hermione burst through the door, three Death Eaters looking to her. **_

"_**Run!" Petunia shouted at her, only to scream as one of the men branded her once again with a hot piece of metal. Hermione didn't understand. Petunia and Dudley were AnteMaj, there was only one spell that affected them. She was grabbed by the man closest to her and she kicked out futilely. **_

"_**WHERE IS POTTER?!" The leader shouted again, confident the other two could take care of the teenage girl. They took her wand, tossing it aside to be identified by the Ministry later. Yes, this invasion would be a message. Hermione was frozen with fear. She had left the wizarding world behind, why was this happening to her? The leader continued to torture Petunia as Hermione was tied up by a spell. Knives came into play, being summoned from the kitchen. Slowly, the leader began to carve at Petunia's flesh.**_

"_**No no no no no no!" **__**Hermione yelled shrilly. Her magic swirled to the surface, willing to help but unsure what to do. It had been three years since she had used her magic. **_

"_**Shut up!" The man closest to her slapped her hard, tipping the chair over. The other shot an orange spell at her and she shut her eyes, sure it was the end. She heard a garbled cry and opened her eyes, seeing the caster felled by his own spell. The shield her magic had created fell away. "You bitch." The other spat, raising his wand. He was not expecting Dudley to burst from the closet and bowl into him. The Death Eater flew a few feet, not a physical match for the football player, hitting his head enough to daze him. He turned to Hermione with determination, pulling out his pocketknife and slashing the binds that held Hermione. She scrambled to her feet. **_

"_**Don't move brat." The leader told Dudley, wary of the boy being an AnteMaj as well. He held a knife to Petunia's throat. **_

"_**Mum…" Dudley croaked out. Petunia gave him a small smile, not wanting him to worry. The witch was here, she would get Dudley to safety. The other Death Eater was stirring, but the children did not notice. **_

"_**Come to me Dudders, one last hug." She whispered through her tears. **_

"_**Hermione please…I know you hate your magic but please, my mum." It was odd to see someone as strong looking as Dudley plead to girl nearly a foot and half shorter. **_

"_**M-my wand, its too far." The leader grinned, and Hermione saw the intent in his eyes. He raised the knife, ready to plunge it into the woman. Hermione let her repressed magic surge out of her, using only her desire for Petunia to be safe to guide it. The Death Eater staggered, the knife in his own chest. Petunia was several feet away, pushed to the side by a wave of magic. Hermione rushed over to her wand, but the wounds Petunia had were above her ability to fix. **_

"_**Avada Kedavra." Petunia grabbed Hermione to her chest and rolled to protect her, the curse hitting her in the back. **_

"_**Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione snapped out, unable to take a moment for the dead woman atop her. Dudley gently took his mother from her, carrying her to the bedroom. Hermione scanned the room, breathing hard as the adrenaline began to dissipate. She wiped at her brow, staring down the remaining Death Eater. Dudley returned. **_

"_**I will only ask you to do one more bit of magic." **_

"_**I can't not the killing curse…" she whispered. Dudley shook his head. He stalked to over the petrified Death eater, clasping both wrists in his hands. He stood like this for a few moments, muffled yells escaping his victim. **_

"_**Undo your spell." Hermione hesitated a moment, but in the end she did as requested. She stood by Dudley's side as he drained the magic from the man as forcefully as he could. **_

"-mione. Hermione." Harry called again, waving his hand in front of her face. She had been silent from the last minute. Dudley gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and motioned for Harry and Dean to follow, leading them towards a door. Upon opening there were a dozen cells, each holding what used to be a Death Eater. Their arms reached out form between the bars, begging for help and mercy. Hermione snapped out of it and tapped a book that was on the table next to the door. All the hands retreated in fear. "Lots of things in here. Some legal, some not. But then again…we are in a lawless age are we not?" Her voice was calm now, like silk, and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I honestly don't know how my mother dealt with taking your magic." Dudley said as he walked up behind them. "The more powerful the wizard, the more harmful the last drop." Dudley put his hands out and Dean inspected them closer than before. They looked as if they had been burned several times over.

"This stops now." Harry growled out, scaring the prisoners further. Hermione looked to him in disbelief. "You need to stop working for me. I am not your savior!" Harry yelled out, shifting into his demon form.

"Harry," Hermione whispered softly, drawing his attention. "We both know that you are."

"You told her." Harry accused Dudley.

"I already had my suspicions Harry. Do not forget I was at your side for two years." Hermione replied. "And we are not working for you, but with you. We are not blinded by our need of you, which is why we are working on Death Eaters." Harry's eyes roamed the cells.

"How are you finding them?" A small blue light began to blink within a clear statue of a snake, positioned at the center of the room. The prisoners, though weak began to shout, rattling the bars of their cages.

"The snake provides." Hermione said, stepping towards it with her wand. She tapped it lightly and the glass shifted into a door. Dean watched with bated breath. The door opened slowly, two masked figures walking in.

"TRAITOR!" The cry rang out from the cells as the man in front was encased in ice. Gently, a pale hand came up and removed the white mask, revealing Draco Malfoy. Silver eyes were upon Harry at once. The teen dropped the mask and rushed to the demon boy. Dean drew his weapon, but it was not needed. Draco let his metaphorical mask crack as his arms wrapped around Harry, ice slowly spreading from his form. Slowly, Harry's arms wrapped around the blond as well, leaning his forehead against that of the Death Eater. Dean was surprised at the turn of events. Harry looked monstrous at the moment, and yet Draco clung to him as if he were an oasis. It stood to reason that Draco had seen this form before, but when? Would Harry gain control over his form by second year? He had taken Ron at his word that Draco was a Death Eater, but he should have known that Draco would not find it within himself to betray Harry Winchester.

"Winchester, I swear to Merlin…" Draco's voice cracked, and he began to tremble, having waited so long to see him again. He had stuck to their plan, even when Harry was no longer around. "I did it, I knew you would return…" Harry gently shushed him, meddling into his Winchester form. He gently took the left arm of his companion and traced the Dark Mark that was there. A static filled the air as rage filled Harry. It was the final straw.

"I will not accept this sacrifice." Harry intoned, his voice echoing off the walls. Tear filled eyes looked to him in shame. "You are not to die among your enemies, but instead your friends. Do not return to him."

"Thank you!" Draco sobbed, falling to his knees as he clung to Harry. He muttered his thanks continually, having grown weary of being a child soldier for a madman. Harry turned to Dean pinning him with a sharp gaze.

"We are going to Lucifer. He has something that I need." He looked to Hermione.

"This will be over soon, do not continue any research." Hermione nodded, pulling Draco towards her as Harry prepared to leave. "How can I make it back to America?"

"Ginny can floo you with her flames, it becomes undetectable." Harry gestured to Dean and they all reentered the main room. Wands were drawn as the blond entered but Hermione was able to pull up a wandless barrier as spells came towards him. The light had returned to her eyes.

"Lower your wands." Ginny instructed, knowing Harry would never let a threat through to them. Pansy and Blaise had tears streaming down their face as Draco made his way to them. Crabbe and Goyle looked to Harry in question. He nodded and the four of them enveloped Draco in a hug.

"Gin, I need you to send us to America, Maryland specifically if you can." Ginny nodded, flames extending from her body with no resistance.

"How are you doing that?" Dean interjected as she had it swirl into a nearby fireplace. She spared him a quick glance and noticing that Harry was occupied she confided her thoughts.

"Many of us hold power deep within us. So deep that we are not conscious of it. But there are people like Harry who can draw out that power with ease. Voldemort wishes he was one of those, but it is obvious he is not. As disciplines of Harry we have grown powerful enough to cause a difference. It may at times seem dark, but…" she shivered as remnants of her time possessed washed over her. "there is no good or evil. Only power." She cut herself off from finishing the quote. Not being powerful did not mean one was weak. She had not been weak before Harry saved her. But Voldemort was right in that respect. Too many did not bother to do the soul searching required to reach their inner power. Luna had, and had been called Loony during her journey. Ginny was glad she had been friends with the girl. Herself and Hermione had suffered their magic betraying them and had taken the dive deeper to overcome it. "Nothing is holding me back now. I'm the master of me."

"Is it ready?" Harry asked, walking up. He had finished his goodbyes to everyone, leaving them with instructions to halt all tasks until the next day. Ginny nodded. Harry stepped into the flames, Dean hesitating slightly, unnerved that the flames weren't green. How ironic, he thought. Harry took one last look around. "Your loyalty will gain you much."

**Line break line break line break**

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he exited the fireplace. What he was looking for was close. Exiting the abandoned house with Dean on his heels, he recognized the town. He grinned at his luck, shifting into his demon form. "We're close."

"What exactly are we getting? And is Lucifer actually gonna be there?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, I've seen him here before. He wants what I need but has not figured out a way into the building due to the fact that it's sacred." Harry answered, avoiding the first part of the question. They were trekking through some sparse woods when a faint beeping started. Dean patted down his body quickly, finding a paperclip in his pocket that was emitting the sound. Harry snatched it from him and used his advanced strength to chuck it back the way they had comes. "The Order must have planted a tracker when we were unconscious. It won't take them long to get the portkeys they need to get here."

"Wait, what? We've been running around doing all types of crazy shit to get from place to place and we can just portkey between continents?" Dean argued, keeping pace with the sprinting Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous if WE could do that, I would've." Harry said not even sounding out of breath. "The Order has connections alright? Or had, but they sure as shit stockpiled what they could before Voldie took over the ministry. I'm surprised it took them this long to find Ron."

"Well Ginny Weasley is a part of that house and her flames go undetected, so they had no reason to check on him." Dean reasoned. Harry made a noncommittal sound, feeling as if more was at play. He placed his hand out, stopping Dean. There was a commotion occurring just outside the tree line and they peeked out. Future Dean was leading the assault against Lucifer.

"Stay here." He ordered Dean. As a demon, Harry was ignored by the other Lucifer followers. He walked towards the edge of the battle, waiting for the moment to make his presence known. Dean watched with bated breath, not knowing his plan. Most of the future fighters had been struck down, and Future Dean called a retreat. Harry stamped his foot down, causing the lower level demons to freeze in place. Dean sighed in relief he saw Cas was among those escaping. Harry moved quicker than shadow, appearing in front of Future Dean, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He spun them once, tossing the man back towards Lucifer. Dean could not believe his eyes, and they only further widened as Lucifer finally made his appearance, stalking towards his future self.

"Nightmare, I've missed you." Sam said softly. His white suit was pristine, a blood red flower on his chest. Harry placed his foot on Future Dean's neck when the man tried to scramble away. Sam gave a nod and there was an audible crack as Future Dean when still.

"No." Dean gasped out, running out. How could Harry have fooled him? Pure white eyes turned to Dean, narrowing in annoyance.

"I told you to stay there."

"NO wonder you weren't worried about all your friends going Dark. You plan to help Lucifer!" Dean shouted, feeling a fool.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. Why didn't the man just listen to him? "My friends are not Dark. They are powerful!" Harry released his hold on the other demons. Many of them muttered unhappily but did not challenge the demon boy. Lucifer considered Sam's feeling towards Harry, and found he liked the boy as well. Ruthless, smart, and powerful. He had practically adopted the boy, and none dared touch him. There were several pops around them as Order members heard Harry's shouts, from their Portkey arrival point. Harry took a halting step back but did not panic until Albus himself appeared.

"Winchester…Singer…I knew I was correct to doubt you." Albus told the two adults.

"Attack!" Nightmare shouted to the others and they obeyed. Lucifer grinned, keeping a level gaze with Dean, beckoning him closer as demons and wizards clashed. He was distracted as Harry took off running to the sacred building. Dean took this chance to run after the teen.

"Nightmare no!" Lucifer shouted out, knowing his son would burn should he enter. But slowly the black left the boy's body, creeping into his hair. White eyes turned blue, and horns shrunk away.

"It's him! Get him!" One of the Order members shouted. Harry Winchester rolled to avoid a spell, hearing a gunshot ring out and fell his attacker. He looked behind him, seeing Dean's determination. He did not yet understand what was happening, but he had to learn to trust in his son. Not doing so had caused this future. Harry gave a nod, throwing open the door to the building, the protections washing away his masks. Albus gasped, sensing Harry Potter for the first time in six years.

"After them!" he roared. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Harry. They were so far ahead of the others, and yet he kept sprinting at full speed, his plaid shirt flapping out behind him. What he needed was screaming at him. He was forced to slide under a blade as two sentries appeared. Fred and George continued their assault, mindless. The twins moved in perfect sync, one with a golden eye and the other with a silver one. Dean tried to sneak past, seeing something golden glowing just past the archway at the end of the hall, but was forced back by Fred. The Order was entering the front doors.

"Fred, George! It's me! It's mine!" Harry shouted coarse. There was no recognition. Tears came to the teen's eyes.

"Change into Gold! We aren't going to be able to hold them off like this!" Dean shouted, crying out as a blade connected with his upper arm.

"I can't!"

"What?" Dean replied in shock.

"I said I can't." Unbidden the memory flashed through Harry's mind.

_**Harry was weeping softly as he struggled against the bonds. Naomi walked in, her heels clicking on the floor. She was lecturing him, but he refused to listen. He was using his powers to help humans, that is why he got them in the first place. A scream was torn from him as a needle pierced him, slowly extracting his golden grace. **_

Harry called up his demon powers, howling as it began to burn him. He shoved both sentries towards the archway, reverting back quickly. A spell whizzed past his ear, and he gasped in shock. It had hit Fred, sending him sprawling.

"Harry. You need to dig deep. There is something still there." Dean gasped as a cutting hex hit his leg. "There has to be. Think!" Harry braced himself.

"Watch my back." Dean nodded, positioning himself to shoot at the Order. Harry would need to face the past. He ran towards his grace, digging deep.

"_**I made sure not to leave a single drop." She explained as Harry stared at his hand in disbelief. She raised her voice just a bit. "Otherwise he could access his powers from that to replenish his core, especially through accidental magic."**_

"_**However," War's ring spun a bit as he dropped it on the table. "she had left behind an ember, for you cannot truly put out a flame, only a flame may decide when to die out." **_

"_**The more powerful the wizard, the more harmful the last drop." Dudley put his hands out and Dean inspected them closer than before. They looked as if they had been burned several times over. **_

"_**Just like stomping out a flame, you need to make sure no embers are left behind." **_

Harry gasped as he resurfaced from his own depths, pulling his magic up with him. A burst of magic spread from him like a wave, knocking out the sentries. Harry leapt over their bodies, hand grasping the golden bottle. Dean cried out as he was blasted into the room by Albus Dumbledore. The elder wizard lifted the man into the air with a spell.

"Think of your next move carefully." Albus said to Harry. Harry uncorked the bottle without hesitation, the grace rushing back into him.

Harry screamed as every cell of his body was invaded with golden light, floating up into the air, framed perfectly by the art of the ceiling. Everyone fell to their knees covering their ears as the language of the angels rained down upon them. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, looking upwards. Golden light was spilling from both of his son's eyes, overwhelming him. It was as ominous as Harry had promised his followers. Golden wings were the last thing Dean saw before he lost his battle with consciousness.

**Line break line break line break**

"What do you mean he's going to the Weasley's?" Danny responded angrily. Severus raised an eyebrow in regard to the hostile manner, in a way unknowingly reminiscent of Vlad. Danny gritted his teeth. "He'll be safer here with me and Adam.

"You are not old enough to mind him, and Adam is…Adam." Severus finished dryly.

"I'm 19!" Danny shouted in response. His eyes widened and he turned away from Severus. It was no use though, Severus had moved closer, brotherly intent shining through. These moments were rare but so powerful, and Danny wasn't sure if he was ready to be catered to so soon after what had occurred with Vlad.

"I wasn't aware that your birthday had passed. I figured that your birthday was sometime in October or November." At Danny's inquisitive look he hesitated. Vlad was a large open wound at this point. "You came to us after finding your heritage on your 18th birthday, in early November." Danny crossed his arms defensively.

"My birthday is the 26th of December." He admitted. "It took me nearly a year to escape." He fidgeted with his fingers. "Let me take Harry to the castle."

"The Weasley's are more than capable of keeping him safe." Severus replied, moving away from Danny, realizing the boy did not want to speak of his birthday. "They fought in the first War with 5 children. In this time of peace, one would be a fool to cross Molly Weasley." A solemn frown worked its way onto Danny's face, his inner child yearning for his own mother. "You and Adam can be the ones to bring him to The Burrow if you'd like. It would save us some time in our commute to Hogwarts." He hoped Danny would take the offer. Because the commute did not matter. Danny's mental health did, and he could think of no one better than Molly. While she did not have extreme expertise in psychology as he did, she had something much more innate. Having raised several children who were all so different and understanding each one of them for who they were.

"Yeah, I'll take him." Danny relented. "I'll go see if he's ready."

"I appreciate it." Severus called after him, as the teen ascended the stairs. Sam entered from the lab at that moment, carrying a trunk of potions texts that Severus kept with him at all times due to their sensitive nature.

"I'm going to go up to help Dean. He's probably only half packed." He said with a laugh, setting the trunk down. Severus nodded, the two of them still working on rebuilding trust. Sam gave a tight lipped smile and walked towards the stairs. Severus kneeled down beside his trunk, running a hand over the lock. While he certainly liked his reputation as the mysterious potentially dark wizard that he portrayed, even to his family, there were many things that were simply an extension of the truth. This trunk, for example, did not belong to him, and he had never unlocked it. It belonged to his mother. He did not possess a key, nor would an incantation unseal it.

"What secrets are you keeping?"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dean blinked rapidly, hearing the end of Clockwork's reprimand. He looked around in confusion, going as far to spin around to take in the whole room. Clockwork trailed off, recognizing the effects of time travel. "Am I to assume my lesson is no longer needed?"

"He killed you." Dean choked out, still reeling from what he had seen.

"I most likely allowed this." Clockwork opened up a blue portal, hoping he would not have to return. "You had better finish packing." Sam entered just as Clockwork disappeared.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't help himself; he pulled his little brother close. Sam hugged him back a bit confused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just…missed you while I was gone." He gave a cough and separated. Sam stood taller and moved his hands in fake confusion.

"Hold on. Isn't it _your_ rule not to have chicken flick moments?" Sam asked in mock seriousness. Dean threw a balled up shirts at him.

"Shut up Bitch."

"Whatever, Jerk."

**Alright, any flashbacks that weren't in the middle of someone's story telling directly to Dean, he does not know about. So he doesn't know about Petunia etc. **


	6. Summer's End

**Chapter: Summer's End**

**A/N: The rest of Harry's summer plays out in what he thinks is a normal way. But what is happening behind the scenes?**

Danny surveyed the new home, fully powered up in case something went awry. Molly Weasley merely watched him, hands clasped together in front of her chest. She could sense the hurt radiating off the child. With a flick of his wrist a small ghost shot back through the Floo, signaling to Adam and Harry that it was safe to come through. The young boy stumbled through the fireplace, and was caught by Adam's grip on his arm.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you so much for letting Harry stay." Adam said kindly, bringing his hand out to shake the matron's.

"Not a problem at all! I have heard so much about you from Ron! It's nice for him to have friends." She said with a smile. Honestly, she had been a little surprised when her son had written to her about his two new friends, and even more surprised with the maturity he had seemed to gain. Ron was still a long way away from being mature, but the selfish and bitter boy he was before Hogwarts was gone. "Alright Harry let me get a good look at you!" she said sweetly, beckoning the boy. She noticed Harry look to Danny for both assurance and protection, despite Adam's being the older of the two. Danny gave a curt nod.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I like how crazy you house is." He complimented, stifling a laugh as Molly gave a mock glare.

"Run along you little imp, Ron has been excited for you to get here." She turned to the stairs. "RONALD!" Danny winced, rubbing at his ears. "Oh, so sorry dear. I have to say, I don't think I ever seen whatever…uhm…creature…being? I don't mean to be rude." She finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Danny is a human like us." Harry explained, pushing his hand against the teen's cheek. Neon eyes glared at him. "He's just kind of dead sometimes." Danny snapped his fingers and Harry was encased in a green bubble. "Hey!"

"Danny is human, he just has a genetic mutation that gives him the powers of ghosts." Adam explained when Danny refused to speak. Ron appeared, rushing over to the bubbled Harry.

"Wicked! Do me too!" he begged. Danny snapped again, and the two younger boys began laughing, bumping into each other with their bubbles.

"Alright, to the backyard with both of you." Molly reprimanded, rolling the boys to the larger back door. "Would the two of you like to stay for lunch?" she asked the other two over her shoulder.

"Yes," Adam said at the same time Danny denied the invitation. The blond gave Danny a glare, and the two argued with their eyes. In the end Danny turned into his human half, looking at the floor. "We would love to, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, please call me Molly." She replied with a wave of her hand. She gently pulled them to the side as she heard the rumble of the stairs. Danny gave her a confused look, but soon the twins rushed by, casting a spell on each other as they exited the door. Molly pulled her wand and sent a spell her daughter's way as the eleven-year-old shouted for her brothers to wait for her. A pink bubble formed around her as she made it past the door.

"Well you sure know your kids." Adam said with a laugh. "That's four that I saw?"

"The youngest four, yes. Percy is around studying. Bill and Charlie are graduated and moved out already." She explained. Her and Adam spent some time getting to know each other as they made lunch for everyone. Danny kept his eyes on the window watching Harry play with the other kids. He felt a small tug to his powers as Harry used his angel grace to pop the bubble. Danny closed his eyes for a moment to dissolve Ron's bubble as well.

"Check this out." Harry said. "Danny has been showing me some cool fighting moves." Harry did a series of kicks, albeit very poorly. The twins tried to hide their laughs, knowing it was not the child's fault he wasn't nearly as coordinated on the ground as he was in the air. Ron and Ginny however, thought it was 'super cool' and demanded Harry teach them. Harry obliged and soon the three youngest were stumbling through a routine like little drunkards.

"Very cool." Fred told them.

"But we've got something," George continued.

"That's even better." Fred finished, turning to swing at his twin. George barely dodged by leaning back. He at the same time swept his leg out, but Fred was able to jump backwards to avoid it. Fred and George often sparred for fun, but they could never find it in each other to actually hurt each other. A blow never landed, both of the experts in evasion. The younger kids were cheering on their favorite twin. It ended in a stalemate as the twins both got the other in a headlock, rolling around the grass. Molly came rushing out.

"Boys! You will stain your clothes." She said sternly. The twins separated with apologetic smiles. They were reaching the age when they realized just how much their mother did for all of them, and they didn't want to make her life any more difficult. "Lunch is ready, come on in, and leave the top half of the door open for the post." The children came rushing in, the redheads greeting their father who was sitting at the table with Adam and Danny. "Wash up first and get Percy down here." She reminded them, causing them all to detour upstairs. Just as Molly had predicted, the owl Post flew through soon after and she handed Harry's letter over to Danny. Her and Arthur read over their own children's letters, a small frown working itself onto Molly's face.

"Are those our letters, mum?" Ron asked as he took a seat.

"Yes dearie." She said, passing them out to her children. The twins peeked over to their younger siblings' letters as well.

"Lockhart seems popular this year." Fred said.

"Expensive tastes this new DADA professor has." George joked, knowing he and his brother would be able to fix their mother's crestfallen expression.

"We'll manage. Gin you don't mind a few secondhand things, do you?" Molly asked her daughter. Normally Ginny would complain, but they had guests so she shook her head in the negative. Harry awkwardly pushed the food on his plate around.

"Never fear little sister." Fred announced.

"We would never let you wear anything smelly Ronnikins has owned." Ron made a noise of indignation, trying to kick his brother under the table. His foot connected with Danny, making the redhead go pale. Fred produced a flyer with a flourish.

"Ta-da!" Molly took the paper from her son.

"Oh my, Lockhart is doing a book signing next Wednesday, and will be giving the texts away to Hogwarts students. How generous!" she gushed, looking to her twins with slight moisture in her eyes. They gave her an understanding smile and then began to tuck into their lunches. Adam and Danny had already finished and stood to leave, saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you for the food Molly." Adam said, while Danny merely gave a nod. Harry noticed a shade attach itself to Danny and the teen became a bit livelier, offering a smile. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stabbed at his food. He appreciated Danny sending out a copy to inspect that everything was safe, but he also found it kind of rude.

"We would love to help out on Wednesday so you're not overwhelmed with all the kids." Danny offered. Molly accepted the help, knowing the two Muggles were probably curious about Diagon Alley. After the two left Harry started to feel a bit anxious. Afterall he had never had a sleepover before.

"So, who were they then?" Ron asked, not shy about his questions in front of just Harry. Before Molly could hush her child, Harry smiled. Ron always knew how to get him to feel like he belonged and he liked that about his friend.

"Danny is Severus' half-brother and Adam is my Half uncle. Danny is actually a King, which is why he is has to be around Adam, because Adam doesn't care about that and tells him if he's being a bad human." Molly's eyes lit up with joy at hearing this. She had definitely seen the dynamic between the two, but she did not want to disrespect a King either. Ginny asked the question that was on her mind.

"King of what?"

"Of the Ghost Zone, or Soul Sector is another name for it." Harry said plainly, as if this was very normal.

"Adam did mention Danny had ghost powers." Molly offered to her husband who had only seen the boy in his human form. "Although, I don't see how that could work." She admitted.

"Oh, he's dead." Harry threw out. "Adam is studying to be a doctor, and is learning potions from Severus to see if they can help Muggles." He continued on, not noticing how pale the adults had gotten.

"Oh, just like in The Wizard and the Hopping Pot!" Ginny exclaimed. At Harry's confusion, the Weasley children beckoned him upstairs in a rush, looking for their old story book. Percy excused himself, knowing the book was last in his room, and not wanting his rowdy siblings to mess up his papers. Molly turned to her husband with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, come on love, you needn't worry." He assured her. "We can trust Severus' judgment."

"I know…" she said slowly. She did not want to speak ill of Severus who had seemingly turned his life around to actively be good. "But a former Death Eater having a brother who is King of the Dead? Why do either of them care about an adopted American boy?"

"Well, it more than likely has to do with the boy's parents. We know Severus would not put up with a child of someone he hates. The glower he gives anytime Harry Potter is mentioned is evidence of that." Arthur reasoned. At the mention of Harry Potter, their conversation left Harry Winchester behind, never realizing they were one and the same.

**Line break line break**

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat comfortably on the twins' bunk beds, watching as the fourteen year olds enacted the story of the Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Harry's happiness radiated out of him, unknowingly empowering his friends. The sparkle in the twins' eyes flashed brightly for a second. There was a pecking at the window and Ron rushed over opening the window for their owl Errol.

"Hermione wrote back." Ron announced, bringing the letter over. He didn't know what it was, but he really liked when Hermione gave him attention. "She says he's going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday too. She wants to meet the author of our DADA books." Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, trying to ignore the fact that Draco had still not written him back.

"Of course, she does." He said with a laugh. "Oh, you're starting at Hogwarts this year, aren't you?" Harry asked Ginny. She gave a nod.

"Yeah, and Luna has to redo first year because she didn't actually do any work this one." Ginny explained. "So, we will be in the same year again. Which is great, I missed her."

"Luna didn't do any work?" Harry asked in surprise. The girl had always told him to do his work and stay out of trouble. A flash of her captive in the cavern moved across his memory and he flinched back.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked, concerned. Harry nodded.

"That just happens sometimes. When I remember something I don't want to." He shook his head. "I'm glad she gets another chance, the end of last year wasn't the greatest."

"Yeah, I'm glad she didn't get hurt." Ron added, remembering how the girl had practically skipped out of the infirmary. "But why didn't she do any work?"

"She thought her Grandma was going to force her into a coven, she's half sorceresses you know." Ginny explained proudly. Her friend was special, which is why she had been worried when she left to Hogwarts on her own. But now they would be back together and she would prevent anyone from hurting the girl.

"Is that why she's so Loony?"

"She isn't loony, Ron!" Ginny yelled. The boy was quick to disagree and the two began to squabble. The twins pulled Harry out form between the two.

"Don't mind them." George reassured Harry, who looked uncomfortable.

"That's what siblings do." Fred said with a shrug. Harry looked back over at them and noticed that their body language did not show actual aggression. They had already changed subjects, arguing about Ron's dirty socks always being left in the bathroom the two shared.

"And you're a part of that." They chorused, causing the younger boy to look up in shock.

"Dogpile on the little one!" Fred crowed, tackling Harry to the floor, George flopped on top of them. Ron and Ginny rushed over as well, laughing. And with that the youngest children of the Weasley clan pledged their allegiance to the raven-haired boy.

**Line break line break line break**

"Welcome back!" Albus greeted as he walked into the Great Hall. The Professors gave their greetings as well. Severus was sitting next to Dean, as opposed to Sam, the taller Winchester resolutely not looking at them. A sparkle entered the Headmaster's eyes. If enough discourse occurred between the Potion Master and his apprentice, perhaps the Hunter would leave. "I hope you are all well rested from the summer break. A few orders of business to address. The Ministry is now requiring students to undergo checkups at the start of term. There was a nasty flare up of Dragon Pox recently and they want to make sure to provide any immune boosters to students who may need them."

"How will this be conducted, Headmaster?" Filius questioned.

"Each Head of House will be in charge of informing me of anyone deficient. Then letters will be sent out to the parents for permission to act." Albus responded. Severus relaxed a bit; glad the Headmaster was not over seeing it himself. He could only imagine what type of extra spells he might try to cast to gauge the power of certain students. "Of course, we will be having a new DADA professor joining us, due to the unfortunate passing of Mr. Quirrell."

"Is it Lockhart?" Dean asked bluntly. Severus could feel the repressed anger around the man.

"You have guessed it in one! Snuck a peek at your son's Hogwarts list I'm sure." Albus said with a chuckle. Dean opened his mouth as if to say more, but a glare from Severus silenced him. Sam watched the interaction uncomfortably. "He was unable to join us, needing to finish up his book tour from his latest accomplishment."

"Oh, where is Professor Novak?" Professor Sprout asked, suddenly noticing he was not in attendance.

"He is still in America, finishing the remodeling to my father's home. He had an accident and was left paralyzed from the waist down." Dean lied. "Castiel will be back by the start of term."

"Oh, you poor dears." She muttered, placing a hand over Dean's. He sent her a quick smile.

"Severus, I believe the Slytherin Seeker graduated last year. Any thoughts on who to replace them?" Minerva said offhandedly.

"I will leave such a trivial decision to the Captain. Unlike your house, mine does not need to make up lost points with Quidditch matches." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He in fact had Draco in mind, but he was concerned what state the boy would return to school in. He tuned out the rest of the announcements from his collogues. It was the same issues each year, and nothing changed. He needed to find out what Dean had against Lockhart. Of course Severus disliked the man, due to his annoying personality, but how did Dean know him? Dean had been slightly off since they left Spinner's End. Everyone began to depart and he motioned for Dean to follow him, ignoring the crestfallen expression on Sam's face.

"You have been behaving oddly." Severus prompted once they reached his office. Dean inspected the shelves around them.

"Lockhart is a fraud." He said, turning intense eyes on the wizard.

"A strong accusation." Severus replied. He did not like the bastard either, but the man was in great standing to the magical community. "What led you to this conclusion?"

"I was thrown five years into the future when I was supposed to be packing." Dean admitted. He had not wanted to bring it up. It still felt like some weird dream. Such a dark future, but he had left it better hadn't he? He stood by his son and got him his powers back. Harry could fix it. He was sure.

"How?" Severus asked, not liking the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Ms. Lovegood from the future summoned me to fix Harry." Dean began. "I have to believe it's an alternate timeline, but Lockhart being here sets me on edge. If he's here then…partridge pudding pieces." Dean blinked in confusion. "Hallowed bamboo sticks."

"It seems some events will still come to pass." Severus surmised.

"No. I need to tell you, because I don't know what it is!" Dean rushed to the desk, pulling a quill and trying in vain to write down the words 'Chamber of Secrets.' Only gibberish was written. "How was I able to tell you able Lockhart then? I learned that in the future."

"Perhaps events are blocked, but persons are not. What can you tell me about those you encountered in the future?" Severus asked, trying to find a work around.

"Right. Well, you, never went back to the destroyed Spinner's End, and it seemed like no one knew where you were the entire five years." Severus carefully noted this on his own notepad.

"Any reason as to why?"

"Harry left after second year, because Albus took his magic. I guess you didn't think it was worth sticking around." Dean said bitterly.

"More than likely I was hidden in the shadows watching the boy." Severus snapped back. "I have already placed myself on his side, I would not abandon him. Where were you?" he snarled.

"I turned on my son. But I would never, why…"

"I will ensue that you don't." Severus said before the man could spiral. He did find it odd that Dean would think badly of his son. Dean gave a jerky nod.

"Harry helps Ginny Weasley escape the same fate with help from Hermione Granger. Ginny had control over flames, and Hermione had apparently dipped into the Dark Arts."

"It is not uncommon for pureblooded families to have children with gifts. William Weasley is a natural Curse Breaker, Charles Weasley an affinity for taming magical creatures, which is the next one…" he muttered to himself.

"Percy." Dean supplied. "He seems normal."

"Yes, I believe he is. As well as the twins and Ronald Weasley. It is not far fetched for the youngest to be able to command fire, but it is a volatile power. Normally it expresses itself as being more proficient in fire-based spells."

"These flames came from within her. She was able to floo Harry and I with them. She said something about Harry being able to pull out people's talents or something."

"We will keep an eye on her. As well as Miss Granger. Although you already know my stance on the learning of Dark Arts." Dean gave a nod of acceptance. Severus saw nothing wrong with learning Darker spells. Afterall, their enemy had use of them.

"And I think you're wrong about the twins. They were guarding Harry's lost angel grace. Their eyes… one had a gold one and the other had a silver one. Uh…what else. Well I mentioned Luna brought me there. Had pink glowing eyes. Neville's magic broke after Albus forced him to be the new chosen one. Harry locked it away. When he pulled it out though it was green, if that helps. Draco! He had turned into a Death Eater, but I think that was planned, he was a spy and had ice powers." Severus' eyebrow crept higher with each admission. "Blaise, Greg, Vincent and Pansy were there as well but I wasn't around long enough to see what they were like."

"Was that it?" he demanded.

"Oh, Ron was there. He…obliviated himself so we could escape with Ginny." Severus wrote down the name with a flourish before flipping the parchment for Dean to see.

"Twelve lives directly affected by a Savior. Familiar?" he asked with a sneer.

"And so, Judas you will be…" Dean whispered. "Harry knew, he called Ron Judas when he refused to just let us go the first time."

"Yes, Ronald Weasley is one to have a temper and stray from the path." Severus mused.

"Dursley was there as well…I don't…he and Hermione were working together to experiment on Death Eaters. Draco would bring them…Hermione would practice her spells…" Dean got a faraway look in his eyes. "Dursley would drain them. I don't know why he was there, how he got there. All the so-called rejects were in the Rebellion. Would Dumbledore really turn away damaged soldiers?"

"Yes." It was simple, but firm. "I will trust in you if you would be willing to be my guide this year." Dean gave a nod of acknowledgement. He would be keeping a close eye on Lockhart. Research would be a priority too, to see if he could find any mention of the Chamber of Secrets.

"There is another name Iocked away. Remus. Neville mentioned him, saying he didn't blame the man, that Remus didn't mean to." Severus had an odd look on his face, half terror, half disgust. "Also, a man who could turn into a dog, I forget the na- "

"Sirius Black." Dean looked at him in concern, hearing the pure malice in his voice. "He betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord."

"What?" Dean snapped. Severus held up a hand to abate his anger.

"He is currently serving life in Azkaban." Severus looked back down at his list. "What about the other adults in his life?"

"I already said I was an ass in the future, you were MIA, Cas lost his angel powers, Bobby and Adam were dead…" he didn't mention that he had been the one to kill them. "Danny lost his humanity, and shockingly, Vlad regained his. Danny kept absorbing cores until he had four and it stopped his heart. One of them belonged to Vlad. And another Clockwork."

"Why would he do that?" Severus asked tersely. He could tell the man was hiding details from him. More than ever he wished he could look into the man's mind, but his damn tattoo prevented it.

"I killed Adam and Bobby in front of him, when he had risked so much to find them a cure. Not to mention I didn't give a rat's ass about finding Harry." Dean shouted in admission. He felt so much guilt over the actions, even though it had not technically been him.

"You will need to be careful this year Dean." Severus said lowly. "Not only for Harry, but for your own sake." The Hunter gave a questioning look. "If you can be sure that you would not abandon Harry then it may be out of your control. Do not wander alone." Dean swallowed nervously and gave a nod. There was a pause in which Severus seemed to be debating with himself. "What of Sam?" he whispered at last.

"He said yes to Lucifer." Dean said softly, knowing the feelings between the two. "I…will admit, that you aren't exactly what I imagined for my little brother. And I'm not saying you need to chase him down in an airport to confess your feelings or anything…whatever he did, I KNOW he is beating himself up about it."

Severus gave the smallest inclination of considering the words, and Dean took his leave.

**Line break line break line break**

"I want to speak to Tonks." Severus lifted his eyes from the journal he had been writing in to meet his brother's eyes. He carefully set his quill down, closing the journal.

"Miss Tonks is most likely in training by now." He said evenly, watching for a reaction. Danny gave a slight frown, throwing himself into a nearby armchair with a huff. Severus opened his journal to resume his writings. "Why do you need the attention of Miss Tonks?"

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Perhaps you are seeking companionship of those your own age. It is only natural; you are 19 years old." Danny seemed to go green at the notion. Severus thought that now may be a good time to gain information about Danny's past. "Surely you had friends before?"

"I killed them." Danny croaked out. "My only two friends turned to toxic dust because of me. Vlad said he was doing me a favor. He said Sam's family would sue, would throw me in jail! And Tuck…oh god…Vlad paid for his funeral. There wasn't even a body…I wasn't even allowed to go." Danny was gripping the edges of the chair so harshly that the wooden base was beginning to splinter.

"You're angry." Acid green eyes burned into him. "And you should be. What of your clone? Do you feel remorse for that?"

"No. I did her a favor." Danny said, his eyes dimming back to blue. "She wouldn't have survived either way…I could sense that there was something wrong with her."

"I will see what I can do in regards to having Miss Tonks contact you." Severus conceded. "However, in return," Danny rolled his eyes, but was glad that their talk seemed to be over. He did not like how deep Severus had delved. "I need you to assess the Malfoys."

"Anything in particular?" Danny asked.

"I will not sway your observations with my thoughts." Danny nodded, creating a portal to leave. "I am helping the Weasleys with shopping this coming Wednesday. I will report to you after."

"Very well." Danny stepped through the portal and was gone. Severus looked back at his journal. Flipping to the back page he added to the list of things he knew about Danny.

**Line break line break line break**

Rowena Ravenclaw's impression awoke with a gasp, the pile she was resting on swaying dangerously. She threw the diadem from her head in shame, ignoring the clanging it made as it hit various objects around. Tears dripped from her good eye as he held herself. Being aware was torture. Slowly her head rose, her raven locks slipping off her shoulders. She needed to find Salazar. Something very wrong was coming to Hogwarts, and the students would be in trouble. What good would she be to them now? Tainted by Tom Riddle, she was to easily a liability. Rowena lamented for the days she had been a powerful witch. Visions of her friends, the other founders, swam in her vision.

She shook her head in self exasperation. She was STILL a powerful witch, just not in the same way. There were days when she had led students into greatness. Her name was immortalized in this school. She felt the wards of the castle caress her and she smiled. Their dream still stood tall, and she would defend it!

Rowena stood, stepping on serving tray and using it to slide down the pile, her spirits rising as she thought of a solution to the problem. She took off running once her feet hit the floor. Rowena passed through the wall of the 7th floor without any issue, taking the dive from the balcony, calculating her landing on a moving staircase that would lead her to the second floor.

"Who's there?!" cried a voice as she dove into the mirror in the girl's bathroom. She gave a cheerful laugh as the chute twirled her around, recognizing her as a friend. There was hope yet. Her smile only grew as she saw the man she was searching for, leaning against a wall nearby.

"Do you often use my chamber for your amusement?" he said bitterly. His green eyes widened in shock when Rowena rushed to him, hugging him fiercely.

"Salazar!" Tears sprung into his eyes as he slowly wrapped arms around his friend.

"Rowena…" he whispered, afraid that it would be just another dream. When she pulled away however, he knew it was real, for in his dreams they were never tainted by his descendent. His hand came up slightly to brush the part of her face that was affected. Rowena tried to look away in shame, but he did not allow her too. He pulled his shirt aside to show the blackened portion of his chest. "It is alright."

"I saw him…I saw Tom returning." She whispered.

"Just a bad dream…" he tried to assure her. She shook her head defiantly.

"No Salazar. Hogwarts is in danger."

"Then why are you awake and not-" he cut himself off, not even wanting to say the name of the man who had betrayed him. _The brother that betrayed you_ his mind supplied.

"It will happen here. Just as it did before." Salazar shook his head in denial. The fear in his eyes made him look younger. Rowena pulled him close again. "You need to help me. I can't wake Godric on my own."

"I never want to see him again." Salazar hissed, almost sipping into Parseltongue.

"He was the only one left untainted. It has to be him." She argued, though she did not move.

"I am aware now. I will defend the Chamber from Tom. You have exerted yourself greatly coming here. Rest, go on back to your multiroom." Her mismatched eyes gave him one last pleading look. Salazar placed a soft kiss on her forehead, stepping away from her. She faded from him. Salazar ran a hand over his smooth head, looking around the entrance of the chamber. He was lucky to have such an attachment to the Chamber as well. He can only imagine where Tom had left his locket. He would need to add extra defenses, as well as hide his Stone.

It was time for them to come out from the shadows.

**Line break line break line break**

Wednesday had arrived and it was time for the trip to Diagon Alley. Adam and Danny had Floo'd over that morning, enjoying breakfast with the Weasleys and Harry. The kids all held their lists in their pockets, Ginny excitedly jabbering about wanting her wand to be the first stop. Ron had left Scabbers upstairs in his enclosure, seeing as the rat looked a bit sick. Ron felt it was a bit of a shame as Scabbers always seemed to love Diagon Alley. This had Harry asking his family about his own pets, to which they assured that all three were happy and healthy.

"Seems we're running low on floo powder, Arthur honey remind me to get more while we're out." Molly said as she grabbed a flowerpot off the mantle. Arthur went first, followed by Danny. Percy was the next to go, face pinched in annoyance. The twins went together, even though it was a tight fit. Ron, then Harry, Ginny, Adam and finally Mrs. Weasley. They were in the center of Diagon Alley, stepping out of an ornate public floo the size of a store front. A puff of air passed over them as they stepped onto the cobblestone path, clearing them of any remaining soot. Ron was eagerly looking around, visibly perking up as he spotted what he was looking for.

"Hermione!" he called out, waving his hand in the air. The bushy haired girl turned at the call of her name and dragged her parents towards her friends.

"Hey Ron, Harry you're here too? This is great." Hermione turned to her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Ron, Harry, Percy, Fred, George…guessing by the red hair this is Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and oh…" she trailed off, a blush on her cheeks. "I'm not sure…"

"Adam Winchester." The twenty-two-year-old greeted. He was wearing his usual jeans and plaid shirt, but had really grown into himself as a person. Still a bit awkward at times, being with Danny made him more confident, since he was the manners of both of them.

"Oh, an American." Mrs. Granger assessed with a polite smile upon hearing the accent. She had the same hair color as Hermione, yet hers was slick and straight. A bit on the shorter side, she had to look up to Adam.

"Danny Fenton-Snape." Danny greeted. He was of course in his human mode, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. "American too."

"Darling, didn't you say Winchester and Snape were your Professors?" Mr. Granger asked in confusion. He was a taller man, with slightly curly dark brown hair. He knew for a fact that Snape was a wizard based on his daughter's description, yet both of these young men seemed like Muggles.

"Professor Severus Snape is my half-brother." Danny explained.

"Yes dear, Danny doesn't have the 'deep dark soulful eyes' that Hermione described." Mrs. Granger corrected. The girl's eyes went wide.

"Mum!" she winced in embarrassment as her friends laughed at her description, the twins pretending to swoon. Adam laughed good naturedly.

"Well Danny does have deep and soulful down." He joked. "Professor Winchester is also a half-brother, along with Professor Singer. I didn't join them at the school because my passion lies in medicine."

"Oh, what branch? My wife and I are dentists." Mr. Granger asked.

"What is a dent-ist?" Mr. Weasley interjected. "A muggle job of course. Simply fascinating. Does it have to do with demolition?"

"Arthur, you can interrogate them later, we need to withdraw money first so they kids can get shopping." Molly whispered loudly, not wanting to scare off the muggle adults.

"We need to go as well, to exchange our Muggle money." Mrs. Granger offered as the group began to head towards the bank.

"Us as well." Adam added, pushing Harry to follow his friends.

"Muggle money, you say?" Arthur inquired. In front of them the children were talking about the eldest Weasley brother, Bill, whom worked for Gringotts. Harry thought the man sounded cool, and he seemed so grown up compared to Adam. Then again Adam had still been living at home, in a boring normal life just a short while ago. From the sounds of it, Bill had been pushing to be a Curse Breaker while he was still in Hogwarts. It made Harry think about what he would want to do in the future. Assuming he survived that is. After getting their money the large group split up into smaller ones, going out to explore and buy supplies.

Unbeknownst to them a certain Slytherin was also there with his father. Lucius turned into Knockturn Alley, his son following close behind him, a sneer set firmly on his face. He had been worried about his son lately, and was heading to Borgin and Burkes to see if there was anything there about the condition. He had long forgotten about the effects of the journal. Goyle Sr. had come to retrieve it some time ago and he was happy to see it go. Lucius did not recall that he had given the real journal to his only son. The store was dark and grimy. Draco detached from his father's side, looking around with cold silver eyes. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards and a staring glass eye. Evil looking masks leered down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. There was a large black cabinet to the left, and Draco made his way towards it, reaching out.

"Touch nothing, Draco." Lucius warned. It had been years since stuff like this excited the senior Malfoy. Last year had been a close call if Severus was to be believed about the Dark Lord's attempt of resurgence.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present." Draco responded lowly. He was still angry with his father for what he had done. To give him a cursed book was unforgivable. He was only twelve.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." Lucius replied, his voice light. He rang the bell on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the house team." Draco spat out, turning from the cabinet in a huff. "Winchester was able to get an exception and a Nimbus Two Thousand his first year. He's not even that great, but his whole family works at Hogwarts so of course they let him on the team." Draco bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls, unaware that Voldemort was watching from behind his eyes. "I bet he cheats, the damn half breed."

"I thought you were friends with Winchester?" Lucius was beginning to fear what his son had become. What had happened between the boys? Draco was saved form answering as a stooping man had appeared at the counter. He ignored their conversation, looking around, almost like his body was on autopilot. He found himself standing back in front to the withered hand on the cushion.

"I want this." He called out to his father; his hands neatly folded behind his back as he leaned forward to inspect it more.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin announced, making his way around the counter to Draco's side. "Place in a candle and it gives light only to the holder! A great tool to thieves." Lucius cleared his throat, realizing he would get nowhere with the store owner if he did not act as someone who belonged in Knockturn Alley.

"I am in something of a hurry, Borgin. I have important business else wear today." He snapped out. Mr. Borgin scurried back to the counter. Draco continued to explore, stopping in front of a piece of jewelry. It was a magnificent necklace of opals, connected with silver accents. Voldemort kept the knowledge of this artifact for later use, letting his consciousness sink back to the journal Draco had tucked in his robe pocket. "Come, Draco." His father called.

"Yes, father."

**Line break line break line break**

Danny watched everyone around them as he escorted Ron, Hermione and Harry throughout Diagon Alley. Wizards were a weird bunch in his opinion. Everything seemed so archaic. He considered sending a clone to find Adam, but decided against it. The other Muggle was with the Grangers and Mr. Weasley at the nearby pub. Mr. Weasley worked for the ministry and was from several generations of purebloods. He knew how to use his magic. Speaking of purebloods, there was a shock of blond further down the path that Danny knew belonged to the Malfoys. Severus had mentioned his godson various times, and he and Harry seemed to get along. Danny gave Harry a nudge, motioning with his head towards the pair.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, waving his hand. Danny could see that Draco had looked their way, but had directed his father away from them. Harry was not gifted with such sight and let his arm fall. "Must be too far way to hear."

"It's almost time for the book signing. Any more stops before then?" Danny asked the trio. Hermione scanned her list quickly and gave nod.

"We're ready." Danny smiled. He liked Hermione, she reminded him of Jazz. He pushed the thought away before a dark cloud could over take him.

"Race ya!" he said suddenly, taking off.

"No fair!" Ron shouted as the smaller kids began to give chase. Wizards and witches moved to the side with a reprimand ready, that quickly died when they saw the second years with bright eyes and reddened cheeks. Danny skidded to a halt in front of Flourish and Blotts, briefing turning intangible so the trio fell through him instead of into him.

"Ugh, get off of me you idiot." Ginny complained, thumping her brother on his back with her fist. The twins had caught the other two before they hit the ground.

"There you all are!" Molly said doing a quick headcount. "Go on, get in there, the crowds will start showing up soon." The sea of red flooded into the shop; Harry caught in its midst. His good humor was drained when a stranger suddenly grabbed his arm. Lockhart smiled brightly at the boy, moving his hand to his shoulder as he addressed all the children. Harry tried to focus on what the man was saying, but he really didn't like that he was being touched.

"And here is the best part about being early, I can tell you more about my most recent adventures." Lockhart paused briefly as he felt his hand yanked off of the young Winchester's shoulder. He continued speaking, albeit a bit slowly. It was too controlled to be accidental magic and he looked around for an adult with their wand out. The redheaded witch was hanging onto his every word. Blue eyes slid towards the older teen next to her. Acid green eyes stared him down and he flinched. He made it a part of his story, all the females leaning in while the boys rolled their eyes. When he snuck another glance at the black-haired teen, his eyes were blue. The shop bell jingled and the teen turned, seeing the Malfoys. Danny departed from the group to intercept Lucius as Severus had asked him too.

"Lord Malfoy," he greeted with a half bow, the lessons Vlad had drilled into him surfacing. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Daniel Snape, half brother of the esteemed Potions Master."

"A brother! Oh, this sounds like some hot tea waiting to be spilled." Lucius said with a grin. At Danny's confused expression, he gave a chuckle. "Am I to assume I used the slang incorrectly?"

"Uh, no you're good." Danny recovered. He saw Draco leave in a huff, heading towards the second level to browse. "Let's take a seat. Severus tells me you are good friends." Lucius directed the teen to a nearby sitting area as he launched into the story of how he had met Severus. Danny could not see what Severus had been worried about. Lucius didn't seem all that malicious, yet his son…

Draco watched Harry from the second story balcony as he absently flipped through a book. It was becoming harder to separate his thoughts from Tom's. He thought he had found a way out of the manipulative teens reach, but he never went away. He wondered what Harry would say about what he had done so foolishly.

"_**That you get what you deserve…look at him, down there surrounded by all those Gryffindors. Why would he ever be your friend?" **_It was faint, like a whisper in the wind. Draco looked down at the book and tore the page out. Crowds began to fill the shop, and Draco remained above them, a glare clear on his face.

**Line break line break line beak**

Cas stood in front of Hogwarts, emotion swelling in his chest. Home. He made his way forward, relishing in the currents of magic rippling over his wings. There was something quite magical, no pun intended, about this little void that they found themselves in. He pushed the doors open, the castle quiet without the students. Cas rushed to the Great Hall. As soon as he entered Dean was standing, their bond bursting with joy.

"Dean." He said simply, his smile causing his eyes to squint. Dean bounded over the table, ignoring Sam's cry of indignation. The Hunter and his Angel met in the middle of the Hall, embracing tightly. Wings wrapped around the Righteous Man, enduing him with warmth.

"Did you find him?" Dean whispered. Cas shook his head no.

"I am done searching for now. I want to be with my present family, not my absent one." He explained. "I will be here waiting for them when they arrive." Dean have a small laugh, crashing his lips against the shorter male's. Sam startled when he felt something brush against his hand. He looked down to see Severus' pinky brush his own softly. Sam tried to move his hand to cover the Potion Master's, but Severus pulled away, returning to his food.

"Please talk to me." Sam said lowly from the corner of his mouth. The rest of the table was teasing Dean and Cas, and he did not want to gain their attention. Sam sighed when there was no immediate response.

"I am not yet prepared." Severus replied. Sam nodded. He would respect that. The Hunter stood, deciding to head to his rooms. As he left, he did his best to reassure Severus, and relieve him of any fear.

"I am."

**Line break line break line break**

Danny sat in the armchair near the window, much as he had some days ago, completely at ease. As expected, Severus came into the room following his lunch. He did not immediately see his brother, a pensive look on his face.

"There is nothing wrong with Lucius." He said bluntly. The only indication that Severus had been startled was the quick flick of dark eyes in his brother's direction. "At least, nothing evil."

"And Draco?" he pressed. The look Danny gave him did not bode well.

"He ignored Harry, and was acting like a brat, so either he's under some sort of influence…or you know, 12." Severus had to agree with the assessment. If Lucius was fine, Draco more than likely was, but he would keep an eye on them anyway.

"Miss Tonks' class has the 1st of September off, seeing as some of the Instructors have children of their own that go to Hogwarts. I have let her know that you wish to speak to her, and she agreed, inviting herself to dinner." Danny nodded. He still hadn't mentioned it to Adam, but now he would have to. "Have you figured out why you wish to speak to her?"

"To determine her future within the Kingdom. What did her time in the Soul Sector really mean? How does she truly feel about it? How can this aide Harry in his fights to come?" he rattled off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with her Metamorphagus abilities, then?" Severus inquired. Danny looked up at him.

"No, why would it?"

"You show signs of regret over your clone, though you deny it. That same emotion clung to you when speaking of your late friends. What would you say to them if you could see them once more?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Danny said tersely.

"I'll impart to you what I would say to Lily, and even James Potter, if given the opportunity." Severus sat in his desk chair, looking much older than he was. "I would apologize, for my mistakes, and the outcome. I would apologize for holding on to hatred of Harry Potter for 10 years, without ever meeting the boy. I would ask if I was doing enough to right my wrongs." There was a hint of moisture in his dark eyes.

"You don't need them to find that answer." Danny muttered softly. Severus met his brother's eyes.

"And neither do you." Severus whispered harshly, needing his brother to understand. "Pain is not the payment they wish to see for our sins, but progress." With the flick of a wrist, a large tapestry unraveled behind Severus. At the top it broadly proclaimed the name PRINCE. There at the very bottom, next to Severus Snape, was Danny Fenton. Danny moved without realizing, his hand tracing the handstitched addition. "It already holds enough of my blood from the blasted pinpricks I gave myself adding you. All it requires is your blood. I wish to see you as a full member of our family. No halves." The needle that Severus held out gleamed in the low light of the torches nearby. Danny took it, watching, mesmerized as it pierced his skin, a drop of blood welling up. Severus lightly grabbed Danny's wrist, and swiped the bloodied finger over the teen's name.

The blackened roots that connected the family began to glow in time with Danny's name. Danny couldn't stop the tears if he tried. Severus pulled him close, resting his chin on the boy's head.

"Now, don't have me have gone through all that, for you to merely take the Winchester name." Danny snorted with laughter; the sound glorious to Severus' ears.

**Line break line eb eak**

All across England, Hogwarts students awoke early excited for the year to come. Be they first years or seventh, nothing was quite as amazing as returning to the castle. None could begin to suspect that a great evil would invade the school.

But, as it was, a great ruckus consumed the Burrow.

"Mum! Have you seen my jumper?" Ginny called from the third floor. She gave a disgruntled yelp when Ron threw it in her face from his room. Percy was scrambling around the house, making sure that he was not forgetting anything important.

"My favorite quill?" he asked loudly, standing in the stairwell. A hand dropped it over the banister. Percy snatched it from the air with a grin, rushing back to his room.

"I don't think it'll fit Ron." Harry said from where he sat on top of his semi neatly packed trunk. Ron was jumping on the lid of his poorly packed one, clothes and books sticking up at odd angles. "You may need to restart."

"Bugger that." Ron replied with a huff, getting tired of struggling already. Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, shoving the boy off the trunk. He took all the books out and laid them in neat stack on top of the bunched-up clothes. The lid fell shut with a thunk. "Show off." The two dragged their trunks to the third-floor landing, Ginny joining them a moment later. A floor above the twins and Percy completed their packing as well.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. The children abandoned their trunks and rushed to the table, ravenous from the erratic morning. The atmosphere was light and excited, even Percy joining in the conversations about the coming school year. Lockhart being their defense teacher was a big debate, but they also strayed to things about Quidditch and teachers the younger ones had not experienced. Arthur gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as he finished his breakfast. He stood and began to float down the children's trunks to the bottom floor. All six trunks were stacked up neatly and he cast a Featherlight Charm on them, carrying them out to the boot of his Ford Angelina. One by one his children filed out of the door, a brown paper bag in hand. He held the door open for them as they squeezed into the car. "Oh my, much roomier than I expected." Molly exclaimed as she took her seat beside her husband. Arthur slid in behind the wheel.

"Alright, next stop, King's Cross!"

**Line break line break line break**

Lucifer stood on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's, his meatsuit beginning to sport decay. Nick would not last much longer, but his time in the man's body had paid off. You see Lucifer had been researching, and planning. Gently he moved the curtain that blocked the Longbottoms from view. It was hard to find those who met the criteria of unconditional love from Lucifer's view. Burnt pink wings extended from Nick's form. Lucifer plucked two feathers off, placing them in the hands of the Longbottoms. See, not many knew exactly what had happened to the Longbottoms that fateful night, but as it went it began very similarly to that of the Potters. A fuzzy rendering rose like mist from the feathers.

_Alice and Frank sat on the floor with their son Neville. The boy was beginning to look more like Alice with each passing day, his eyes kind and his little face round. These small moments were what they lived for. Frank detected a disturbance and a second later a small crash sounded. It could only be the front door. _

"_Alice, take Neville and run." He demanded, getting to his feet, wand sliding into his hand. Alice nodded, scooping up their son and rushing to his playroom. She spelled him asleep, placing him on a mat. Dragging the small table near him, she placed a bowl of food and a sippy cup on it, setting a static charm to last until the boy awoke some hours later. Alice looked around frantically, thinking of anything else her son may need without them there. Her eyes widened and she dug into the depths of the cupboard, pulling out the expensive cloth diaper Frank's mother had bought them. It auto cleaned a child every hour, depositing the mess into the matching trash receptacle. Alice found it grosser than just changing a diaper, but she was glad she had not gotten rid of it. _

_Frank screamed._

_Alice changed her son as swiftly as possible. Laying one final kiss upon his head she made to go, but his hand was tangled in her shirt. Tears crept into her eyes as she removed the hand, leaving the room. She muttered under her breath, her wand moving in small circles. The door began to fade away. When it was finally hidden, she rushed to where she had left her husband._

"_Stupefy!" she shouted, knocking a Death Eater clean off his feet. The Unforgivable hit her from behind and she joined her husband on the floor, convulsing in pain. Their hands scrambled for each other and when they finally connected, they held on for dear life. _

"_WHERE IS THE BOY!" Bellatrix shouted once again. Alice screwed her eyes shut. 'For Neville' she thought. The curse hit them again. A sob only escaped her when she felt her husband's hand go slack in her own. She opened her eyes to see his hair had turned white, and his eyes had glazed over. She knew she could not be far behind. _

"_I love you Frank." She whispered before she too fell into oblivion. _

Lucifer wiped away the single tear that had escaped his eye. Alice would of course be the obvious choice but she was now giving him a strange look, as close as she could remember to anger. Yes, a mother's intuition. Frank it was then. He gently entered the man's mind, finding it in tatters. Deep down, however, was a small light. He followed it, a view of a cake becoming clear. 'Happy Birthday Neville.' It said, the single candle upon it blazing. Lucifer went to touch the cake and hand gripped his wrist. Frank stood there, even insane within his own mind, but not nearly as bad as up above.

"Would you like to see Neville again?" Lucifer asked softly. Frank looked at the cake, reading the name.

"Neville?" he slurred. That was the name on the cake, but who was it?

"Your son. The one you had with Alice." Had Lucifer's Heart not been taken from him, he may have stopped and left the Longbottoms alone. But that was not as it was, not in this existence.

"Alice." Frank sighed. Love was still present. "Yes. Neville, yes."

"I can let you see him, but you have to agree to let me in." Lucifer said, extending his hand. Frank grasped it tightly.

"Neville, yes."

"I will return." Lucifer lifted himself from the man's mind. He would need to leave Nick somewhere safe. The issue would be returning to the wizarding world afterwards. It had been hard enough doing so in a nonmagical meatsuit, but bodyless? He would rest, after all no one was expecting Frank to gain clarity any time soon.

**Line break line break line break**

Gilderoy Lockhart watched Sam Singer with a calculating eye. The taller man was always casting glances at Severus Snape, though the dark-haired man was quite apt at ignoring them. Blue eyes moved onto Dean Winchester. Stony but not on purpose. It made it all the more charming when he smiled. Castiel Novak. The man always looked at him whenever he tried to spy on him. How did he know? He was supposed to be a mere Muggle. And yet, there was nothing _mere_ about any of them. He needed to sow distrust between them. Dean had already gone off with Severus a few times over the past weeks, this which was noticed by Sam. Castiel seemingly had no issue with it and so Lockhart rejected him as a target. Sam it would have to be then.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked in his joyful and theatrical voice. Sam looked up from the paper in a bit of shock. He gestured to the seat. Normally Dean would sit in that spot, but he and Severus were late to dinner yet again. Gilderoy saw the glance that Sam cast at Cas, but the other was not worried. "Now, you simply must tell me! A Hunter! How's that like? I've fought many a creature and can only imagine the terror." He said with a clenched fist.

"Oh, well yeah it can be scary sometimes, but you get used to it…" Severus and Dean had finally entered.

"You do indeed!" Lockhart said with a cheerful laugh, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Gilderoy could feel the glare that Severus was sending his way. It was forceful, and possessive and he almost dropped his hand. Ignoring the bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face he continued. He needed a laugh. "Bet you lot neve get recognition for it though." Sam chuckled, thinking of the various wanted posters. Success.

"No, the opposite actually."

"Sam." The hunter turned so fast that Gilderoy's hand slipped off. "Could you pass the rolls." Severus asked neutrally. Sam nodded, turning back to reach for the rolls past Lockhart's place setting. Severus gave a chilling smirk in Lockhart's direction, eyes glinting with dark intent. Gilderoy clenched his jaw to prevent it from dropping open in shock. Severus Snape had changed since his time at Hogwarts. Fine then, he would turn father against son.

He would however win Sam's affections. If only to spite Severus.

**Line break line break line break**

Harry and Ron ran towards the barrier together, their carts rattling with the intensity. Harry tensed as they neared the wall, but just as last year, he passed though unscathed. Ginny and Luna were chatting loudly, the white and red of their hair clashing beautifully as they hugged. Luna's hair reminded Harry of Draco. He scanned the platform, but he could not find the boy. He shrugged. They had arrived at almost the last minute, Draco was most likely already on the train. Harry dragged his trunk into the compartment that Hermione was waving from, Ron struggling behind him.

"Hey you two!" Hermione greeted, giving each of them a hug once they had stowed their trunks.

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied, "Have you seen Draco at all?"

"No, I haven't. I saw Parkinson and Zambini in the next section over, but I don't know if he was with them."

"I'll be right back. I want to check on him." Harry explained. Draco had spent time with the evil book in Malfoy Manor and then never replied again. Harry was very aware of what evil adults could do to little boys. He pushed the thoughts of his past away. He was a Winchester now. He left the department, scanning the halls. Most of the compartment doors were still open as students boarded. Harry moved into the next section of the train, and there towards the end was Draco. Harry wasn't quite sure what the feeling was that bubbled in his chest, but before he knew it, he was running down the hall, angelic grace flaring as he all but tackled the boy in a hug. The two fell to the ground, and Harry felt his necklace burn him slightly. He sat up with a hiss, missing the flicker of red that passed through Draco's eyes.

What Tom feared would happen, did. He had slowly been feeding Draco thoughts of hatred towards the half breed in front of them. But then, what was this power it had? Tom felt a shudder run through the boy when they had touched. So unassuming, the boy with blue eyes was. And yet when he offered a hand to Draco, the brat had the audacity to accept it. Tom cried out as he felt the power again. He retreated to the journal. Draco's silver eyes cleared a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop all your stuff." Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry." Draco replied, kneeling down to scoop up his quills and such from the floor. The journal was lodged in the corner of a compartment door, blending into the paneling about three compartments down. Harry picked up a green quill not even four feet from it, never noticing the evil book. The boys rejoined near the center of the section, hands connecting as they walked back to the compartment Hermione had saved. Harry did not ask why Draco was holding his hand in the empty hall, but he found he didn't mind. Draco must have had a bad summer. The further they strayed from the book; the better Draco felt. Harry's angelic radiance slowly stripped away all influence Tom had over the boy as they sat side by side, discussing the coming year.

**Line break line break line break**

Tom was seething, but he did not allow the dark clouds in the sky to consume him. The book had not been destroyed, merely misplaced. The girls in the compartment which he had been stuck to had closed the door rather forcibly, causing the book to sail into the middle of the passageway. He would not be so kind to his next victim. Yes, victim. Tom had felt what the half breed possessed on his person. And the darkness of the eldest piece of Voldemort had called to him, whispering to him new ways to control. He wanted to be like his future self.

They had reached the halfway point to Hogwarts.

"Anything from the trolley?" doors opened throughout the whole section, including that of Ginny Weasley. "Anything from the troll- "The woman's face fell as she tried to push her cart forward, but it seemed as if she was stuck.

"Allow me ma'am." Ginny said kindly, noticing the leather journal stuck under the front wheel.

"Thank you dear, I am much too old to be stooping like that." The woman said with a slight chuckle. She placed a chocolate frog in Ginny's hand with a wink. Ginny grinned, moving back into her compartment, tossing the journal on the seat. Luna had gone off to the loo, and so Ginny was alone. She happily munched on her candy, tucking away the card of Albus Dumbledore away in her pocket. Her eyes travelled to the journal next to her. Carefully wiping her hands off, she picked up the book.

"I wonder who you belong to." She mumbled, opening up the cover too see if anything was written. It was blank, but then right before her eyes, words appeared on the page.

_**I belong to you. **_It said. Ginny smiled. It must be a brand-new journal that someone had lost, so they probably wouldn't miss it. The ink disappeared and was soon replaced.

_**And you belong to me.**_


End file.
